Inuyasha&Vampire Cronicas del colmilloCapu 1
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: Que pasaría si en vez de Tsukune, asistiera a la Yokai De incógnito  Nuestro Hanyo favorito? Tratando de ocultar su identidad y sobrevivir en forma humana, Inuyasha se hace llamar Inuki Higurashi. Que tan parda se puede liar? respuesta del autor: Mucho!
1. Chapter 1

Ya habían pasado mas de 400 años desde la lucha contra Naraku. Todos sus compañeros envejecieron y murieron, salvo Shippo que era un demonio. Su mujer Kagome tubo una vida larga y feliz, pero murió al igual que sus hijos y nietos. Su sangre se ha diluido en los humanos y el es el que queda. El es Inuyasha. Oyó hablar de una escuela para que los yokai aprendan a convivir con los humanos, la Academia Yokai.

En este mismo momento estaba ya dentro del Autobús. Llevaba colgada al cuello una magatama de su viejo rosario de kokodama imbuida con el poder de la luna nueva, y mientras lo llevaba permanecía en forma humana, aunque parte de su olfato permanecía, y valía por tres humanos. Ahora se hacia llamar Inuki Higurashi, ya que los nombres de Inuyasha y Seshomaru eran muy famosos en el mundo de los yokai.

- Ten cuidado en este sitio, chico- Dijo el conductor del autobús- Esta escuela es algo realmente terrorífico

-Khe- Contesto Inuki (Así me referiré a el a menos que este en su forma de hanyo)- Creeme viejo, he visto y oído cosas peores.

Y era cierto: Ciempiés gigantes, ríos de sangre, hordas de zombies y de demonios... En cuanto a lo de oír: Había oído a Kagome cantar en la ducha, momento en el que desafinaba mucho.

Mientras recordaba el pasado y caminaba por el bosque, un grito lo saco de su estupor.

-CUIDADO

Zas. En cuanto se giro, se encontró con que una bici le había dado en toda la frente haciéndole caer al suelo aturdido

- Lo siento.

Cuando Inuki abrió los ojos vio que encima suyo se encontraba una hermosa joven vestida con uniforme escolar y con ojos verdes y el pelo rosado.

- No te preocupes por eso, he recibido golpes peores

_Como los zarpazos de Sesshomaru, el veneno de Naraku, los osuwari de Kagome..._ Pensó recordando el pasado.

- Lo siento, de verdad. Soy anémica, así que a veces me desmayo. Oh, estas sangrando.

Era verdad, un pequeño corte había aparecido en su mejilla y sangraba ligeramente. La chica trato de limpiar el corte pero al poco su vista se nublo y se acerco lentamente a Inuki y le dijo

- Lo siento... pero...soy ...un vampiro.

CHUUU...

La joven mordió a Inuki en el cuello y empezó a beber. Cuando se separo de el le dijo.

-Ahhh... Lo siento, es que no he podido resistirme.

-No te preocupes, he pasado por cosas peores-Decía Inuki rascándose la zona del mordisco, que ya se había curado-Así que eres un vampiro realmente?

-Si- Dijo ella alegremente para luego cambiar su expresión a una preocupada-Tu... odias a los vampiros?

-No veo porque debería- Contesto Inuki- Aunque ya me he topado con ellos en el pasado y tu no te pareces a uno.

-Oh, eso es por el rosario que llevo en el pecho, si me lo quito me convierto en un vampiro realmente terrorífico. Por cierto, me llamo Moka Akashiya

-Me llamo Inuki Higurashi, un placer.

- Como ya sabréis, esta academia es solo para monstruos. Aquí aprenderéis a convivir con los humanos.

Ese era el final del discurso dado por la profesora Nekonome.

- Pse. Oiga profesora, no seria mejor comernos a todos esos humanos? Y en el caso de las chicas divertirnos con ellas.

Esto lo dijo un chico castaño con pintas de delincuente. La clase se puso a murmurar:

- Mirad, es Saizo.

-Dicen que lo han traído aquí para reformarlo. Ha violado infinidad de chicas en el mundo humano.

Inuki al oír esto ardió de rabia. Este tipo era repugnante.

-Lo siento, llego tarde. Me he perdido.

-Oh, no es nada. Pasa.

En la clase entro una joven de ojos verde y pelo rosado. Era Moka.

-Yo Moka. Cuanto tiempo no?- Dijo Inuki.

- Oh, Inuki. Estas en mi clase. Es genial (Le abraza efusiva-mente)

* * *

En eso empiezan a caer miradas asesinas hacia Inuki que ni se inmutaba. Por otra parte, Saizo se relamía de forma sádica y pervertida.

* * *

(En el patio)

* * *

Mientras estaban en el jardín, bebiendo algo apareció Saizo.

-Eh, Moka.

Saizo agarro a Inuki por el cuello y lo empotro contra la pared.

-Que haces andando con este debilucho? Yo podría complacerte mejor.

-SUELTAME GUSANO REPUGNANTE.

Inuki se revolvió en la pared y derribó a Saizo de un puñetazo. Moka agarro a Inuki del brazo y se lo llevo a la azotea mientras decía:

-Lo siento, pero con el estoy bien servida.

Una vez en la azotea

- Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte, Inuki.

- Nada, me he enfrentado a bichos mas fuertes que el. Además no permito que nadie se meta con mis amigos.

- JAJA...La verdad es que eres mi primer amigo. Antes iba a una escuela de humanos. Pero los humanos no creen en monstruos así que me discriminaban y acosaban. Les odio(Esto ultimo lo dice con gran rencor)

- Yo pase por algo similar. Y aunque no me fiaba del los humanos, no les odiaba. Además hace tiempo me enamore de una humana, que me enseño que el odio no es bueno.

-Que fue de ella?

- Murió hace tiempo.

-Oh.

Tras un silencio incomodo Inuki empezó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Vamos?

-Si

* * *

(Horas mas tarde...)

Unas horas mas tarde, al atardecer, Moka había decidido salir a dar un paseo, y se encontró con Saizo. Eso era malo, ella no podía quitarse el rosario por si misma, y no tenia a Inuki a su lado para defenderla. Saizo sonrío de forma sádica y adopto su verdadera forma: Creció de tamaño y la piel paso a ser de color entre gris y marrón. Era algo así como un orco.

-Ahora no escaparas Moka, seras mía lo quieras o no.

- NNOOOOOOOOOO.

A una cierta distancia, Inuki la oyó gritar, así que corrió tan rápido como pudo, esperando que Moka estuviera bien hasta que el llegara. Cuando llego, Moka estaba llena de la baba de la lengua de Saizo, y el se aproximaba lentamente a ella.

-Saizo, esta prohibido revelar tu verdadera forma a menos que sea en defensa propia. Si se enteran de esto...

-No pasara nada si no se enteran. Y me encargare de que no digas nada.

Cuando Saizo iba a abalanzarse sobre ella, una sombra corrió a gran velocidad y le dio una patada en la cara. Era Inuki. Pero estaba en forma humana, así que el ataque no le hizo nada a Saizo, que le cogio la pierna y lo lanzo al suelo. En el proceso, Inuki cogió la cruz de Moka, y es esta se salio de la junta.

- No puede ser, el rosario...

Una gran explosión de energía demoniaca surgió de Moka, que se desarrolló un poco, su pelo se volvió plateado y sus ojos rojos y felinos. No había duda.

-No puede ser. Eres un monstruo de clase S. Un vampiro.

-Exacto. Y ahora. CONOCE TU LUGAR GUSANO.

Y en eso le pego una bestial patada en la cabeza a Saizo y lo incrusto en la pared de una gran montaña dejándolo KO.

- Y en cuanto a ti. La otra Moka y yo te debemos una por esto.

- Otra Moka?

- Mmmm...Bueno, el rosario suprime parte de mi mente así como mi poder. La Moka que conoces y la que ves ahora no tienen nada que ver.

Al cabo de unos días, Inuki se había escapado de Moka antes de que esta le chupara la sangre. Mientras caminaba, oyó un pequeño gemido, y después:

XXX: Ayudadme por favor, no puedo respirar.

Era una chica, probablemente de su edad, muy bien dotada y con el pelo azul. Cualquiera diría que era una belleza, pero Inuki podía olerlo. Era una succubo. Bueno, solo debía evitar mirarla a los ojos. Por su parte, la chica, llamada Kurumu Kuromo no podía creerlo: Como podía ese hombre deducir lo que era y resistirse así? Esto era supuestamente imposible. Tal era su sorpresa que se le olvido fingir.

- Ya te encuentras mejor?

- Eh? Ah si. Gracias por ayudarme. Me llamo Kurumu Kuromo, del grupo A.

-Inuki Higurashi. Grupo A. De nada Succubo.

-Que? Como...?

-Tengo mis métodos.

La joven decidió que a partir de entonces debería vigilarlo. Si podía determinar la raza de un monstruo pese a que este permaneciera en forma humana podía ser un peligro.

De repente, Inuki noto dos olores familiares, uno non grato y que hacia tiempo que no notaba. De entre los arboles surgió Moka, que iba acompañada de un joven, mas alto que Inuki, con rasgos aristocráticos y pelo largo y plateado. Pero había un rasgo que jamas olvidaría: Dos rayas como tatuadas en cada mejilla y cada dorso de las manos, así como la luna en su frente.

- Tenias razón Sesshomaru-sama. Gracias.

- Moka, alejate de el.

- Que? Porque? Si se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a encontrarte. Dice que te conoce.

- Moka, ALEJATE DE EL.

Moka acabó obedeciéndole y se puso detrás de el, pero el intruso dio un par de pasos hacia Inuki.

- Vaya, que sorpresa. Veo que tras tanto tiempo aun te acuerdas de mi.

-(Moka y Kurumu) De que le conoces, Inuki-kun?

- Que quieres conmigo?-Preguntó el aludido- Si no recuerdo mal, a tus ojos soy un engendro despreciable al que debías sacar de su desgracia.

- Algunas cosas cambian con el tiempo. Que nombre usas?

- Inuki Higurashi.

* * *

Y tras eso se fue. Moka y Kurumu estaban impresionadas. Se notaba que se conocían de algo, pero, de que? De que conocía Inuki al famoso Sesshomaru?. Kurumu ya lo tenia decidido. Inuki debía o ser suyo...o desaparecer.

* * *

(Un par de horas mas tarde, en los pasillos de la academia) 


	2. Chapter 2 Hanyo, Vampiro & Succubo

En primer lugar quisiera disculparme, no solo por la demora, sino por algunas lagunas en el capitulo anterior(Si no las visteis, mejor para mi) ya que era un borrador de hace tiempo. Voy a tratar de mejorar la historia.

Como dato, debo decir que un amigo mio que leyó la historia(Pero es demasiado vago para dejas comentarios y me lo preguntó directamente) tenia la duda sobre el nombre de Inuki, el nuevo alias de Inuyasha. Bueno, Inuyasha= Inu(Perro en japones) + Yasha(Demonio en sánscrito)=Demonio Perro/Perro Demonio así que cree el nombre de Inuki= Inu(perro en japones) + Ki(Palabra japonesa también usada para abreviar/referirse a ogros, onis y demonios)=Demonio Perro/Perro Demonio.

Una paranoia mía, vamos.

* * *

(Tres días después)

Resultaban un poco inquietantes los intentos de Kurumu para llamar su atención. Lo acorraló en los servicios, le siguió hasta los dormitorios(en los que se coló)...UN POCO MAS Y LO SIGUE A LA DUCHA.

Ahora estaba acorralado, en un aula vacía.

-Entonces...Inuki-kun-Dijo batiendo las pestañas y acercándose peligrosamente-Y si nos conociéramos un...poco...mas...a...fondo.

A medida que fue pronunciando esas palabras, acerco su rostro al de el lentamente, mientras el se centraba en no mirarle a los ojos. Kurumu sonrió.

(Flashback)

_-Bueno, así que aquí estabas-Dijo Kurumu sentada en una barandilla mientras miraba hacia abajo- Akashiya Moka._

_La mencionada pelirrosa miro hacia arriba, y se preocupó seriamente cuando la peliazul saltó hacia ella(había un piso de caída y bastante de largo, en forma humana te matas, digo yo) pero se tranquilizó cuando la chica aterrizó suavemente y con agilidad ante ella._

_Ambas ignoraron los susurros y murmullos de la población masculina que decían: ''Vaya vista'', ''Blancas'' o ''Pelea de gatas. Grrrrr...Miau''. No hace falta mencionar el de ''Vaya par de pechos''._

_-Kurumu?_

_-Así es-Sonrió con arrogancia- Soy la succubo Kurono Kurumu...Y he venido a derrotarte._

_La expresión de Moka cambió a a una de sorpresa antes de decir..._

_-Un momento...¿No va contra las reglas revelar tu verdadera forma?_

_-Ya no lo soporto mas- Exclamó tratando de desviar el tema-Tu...eres el mayor obstáculo para mi plan._

_Moka mostraba un claro desconcierto._

_-Pla...plan?_

_-Jujuju...Si-Comenzó la succubo-Mi plan de convertir toda la población masculina de la escuela en mi harén de esclavos._

_Vale, ahora mientras Kurumu tenia una cara que parecía decir ''Soy un genio'', Moka tenia una GRAAAAN gota en la nuca._

_-Mi plan era perfecto. Debería haber tenido a todos los chicos tras de mi solo con mi belleza. Sin embargo...-Movió su cara a gran velocidad hasta quedar frente con frente con Moka-TODOS LOS CHICOS FANTASEAN MAS CONTIGO QUE CONMIGO. MI ORGULLO NO PUEDE PERMITIRLO...NO PERDERE UNA PELEA DE ENCANTOS FEMENINOS CONTRA TI. AKASHIYA MOKA. Por eso mostraré que soy mejor que tu...Robándote a Higurashi Inuki._

_-E...espera, el no tiene nada que ver en esto._

_-Y que mas te da? Solo es comida para ti, no?-Preguntó con malicia-He oído que eres un vampiro. Solo es una caja de zumo ambulante para ti, no?_

_-E...eso no es verdad, no le estoy usando._

_-Hmmm...(Oh, mierda, se esta transformando en Sesshomaru) No importa realmente. Te derrotaré como sea.-Y tras eso se fue por el pasillo dejando a Moka atrás._

_Desconocido para ambas, Inuki estaba en la esquina contraria del pasillo y lo había oído todo(Gracias a su oído mejorado)._

_-Mmmm...Dos chicas peleando por mi. No era exactamente igual, pero aun y así se me hace familiar._

Fin Flashback

Bueno, no había discutido tanto con Kagome pudiendo esta mutilarle solo con gritar una palabra(Maldito rosario) para convertirse en esclavo ahora. Sabia que si la succubo le besaba quedaría esclavizado y sin voluntad.

El hanyo puso la mano ante los labios de Kurumu, deteniéndola.

-Lo siento, Kurumu. Eres muy guapa y agradable, pero no estoy...

No pudo terminar, pues el yoki purpura de Kurumu empezó a filtrarse fuera de su cuerpo.

-No puede ser-Susurró esta-He hecho lo posible para que no pudieras resistirme. ¿por que...?

-Oi. Creo que te estas...

A medida que el aura oscurecida empezó a rodearla, se apartó de el de un empujón.

-¿porque me odias tanto? ¿Es Moka mucho mejor que yo?

-No te odio, y t estas...

Kurumu simplemente no escuchaba, mientras sus oídos se volvieron puntiagudos, y unas alas como de murciélago salieron de su espalda sin dañar la ropa, y una cola de diablo se deslizó desde debajo de su falda.

-HE HECHO TODO LO QUE PODIA POR TI-Exclamó la ''diablilla''- INCLUSO HE HECHO VARIAS COSAS VERGONZOSAS.

-OI, NI QUE TE HUBIERA OBLIGADO.

-AHORA SI QUE ESTOY ENFADADA.

-Keh, cree-me, he visto cosas peores.

Kagome daba mucho mas miedo.

-DESTRUIRÉ TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON ELLA.

-DETENTE-Exclamó una voz conocida desde la puerta.

Era Moka, que en una demostración de su, aunque reprimida, bastante considerable súper-fuerza vampírica, empujó a Kurumu, lanzándola por la ventana.

-Por que los Yokai de hoy día serán tan extremos con todo?-Se preguntó. Cuando Moka le preguntó toda preocupada ''¿Inuki-kun, estas bien?''

-Si, cree-me que lo he tenido peor. Pero...Donde estabas.

-Te estaba buscando. Mi otro yo se ha comunicado conmigo a través del rosario y me ha dicho que si Kurumu lograba besarte serias su eterno esclavo, un simple muñeco.

-Bueno, no es que me hiciera mucha falta realmente...Pero muchas gracias por la ayuda.

En ese momento, Kurumu apareció revoloteando no muy lejos.

-Ya veo...la fuerza de un vampiro no ha de subestimar-se. Entonces...os matare a los dos juntos.

La succubo extendió sus uñas, de unos 30 o 40 cm cada una, y afiladas como cuchillas aparentemente, pues cuando movió a gran velocidad la mano, la roca se hizo cortes y pedazos, mientras Inuki agarraba a Moka en brazos y saltaba a la rama de un árbol y de ahí al suelo.

-Oi oi, yo entiendo que a las chicas os gusta haceros una manicura de muerte de vez en cuando, pero no crees que te estas pasando un poco?

Ahora Moka tenia otra GRAAAN gota de sudor estilo anime en la nuca.

Ahhhh...El sarcasmo, la defensa natural contra la estupidez humana(Y no humana). Por desgracia, a veces la tontería es tal, que no sirve de nada.

-CALLATE Y MUERE-Gritó la chica alada lanzando otro zarpazo y destrozando el árbol.

Inuki lo esquivó de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Moka estaba demasiado preocupada de que Inuki se hiciera daño protegiéndola...No quería perder a su primer amigo.

Con firmeza cogió la mano de Inuki y la envolvió alrededor de la cruz en su pecho, e hizo que la retirará con un sonoro ''Clic''

De repente el enorme Yoki rojo y purpura de Moka hizo presencia mientras esta se bajaba de los brazos de un muy impresionado Inuki.

-Imposible-Murmuraba la succubo- Que es este denso remolino de desproporcionado yoki.?

Los ojos de Kurumu mostraron su asombro mientras pensaba.

''Increíble. Su pelo castaño(así se describe en el manga) esta volviéndose plateado. Y sus ojos rojos y de pupila afilada. Esa es su verdadera forma? Un vampiro, realmente?''

-Hmp. No me tomes el pelo...no hay forma en que pierda- Aseguró con firmeza Kurumu.- Nosotras las succubos buscamos a nuestro ''Único Destinado'' entre los hombres que seducimos.

-Y por semejante cosa has convertido una escuela en un concurso de miss universo?-Preguntaron a la vez la vampira y el hanyo con incredulidad.

-SILENCIO. No sabéis lo que es. Para que nuestra pequeña raza no desaparezca debemos encontrar nuestro''predestinado'' entre tantos.

''Me pregunto si realmente son tan estúpidas para buscarse al hombre de su vida para preservar la especie siendo simplemente mas fácil acostarse con cualquier otro o ir a una clínica de fecundación''Pensó Inuki con el ceño fruncido''Los Yokai ya no son lo que eran''

-TU ESTAS ENMEDIO, AKASHIYA MOKA, Y NO TE DEJARE CONTINUAR. DE NINGUNA MANERA.

-Oh, y que vas a hacer?-Preguntó Moka con arrogancia-Tienes el valor de alzar tus garras contra mi?

-Oh, no. Otro Sesshomaru no.-Dijo Inuki, solo para ser ignorado.

Moka saltó agarrando la cola de Kurumu y la hizo girar mientras decía:

-Por que no te arranco las alas y la cola para que no pueda volar y amenazarme otra vez?

Y tras eso la lanzó, empotrando-la en un árbol que cayó poco después mientras Kurumu gritaba de agonía.

-Oh, vamos, no ha sido tan duro-Dijeron Moka e Inuki a la vez, solo para que la vampira continuara-Soy muy difícil para ti? Actúas como una diablilla pero solo eres una chica tonta y superficial. Conoce tu lugar.

Moka empezó a avanzar.

-De hecho, creo que lo grabaré en tu carne para que no me puedas volver a molestar.

Su avance se detuvo, pes Inuki se puso en su camino, con el rosario en la misma mano que el paquete alargado que siempre cargaba.

-Basta-dijo con firmeza-Esto ya no es necesario.

-Eh-Se extrañó Kurumu.

-Que es esto?-Preguntó Moka- Mueve-te. No intentaba matarte hace solo un momento?

-Keh, como si pudiera. No puede contigo y puedo asegurarte que conmigo tampoco. Ademas. Cual es el punto de mutilar a alguien que ha perdido la voluntad de luchar. Eso no te hace superior, en realidad hace que te rebajes.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Moka-Interior, por varias razones: El argumento era valido, y parecia que guardaba sabiduría y experiencia. Y que tan fuerte era realmente Inuki? Que secretos guardaba?

-Además, aunque no sea muy valido o solido, o inteligente, tenia un motivo para hacer esto. No creo que sea mala realmente.

Kurumu estaba mas y mas impresionada a cada parte del argumento que exponía el no-tan-joven Hanyo. Esa fuerza, esa aura de confianza, esa firmeza...

Moka por su parte tenia pensamientos similares, aunque no lo mostraba. Simplemente recogió su cruz y le sonrió a Inuki.

-Eres interesante, Inuki Higurashi-Dijo mientras se inclinaba y mordía su cuello para beber algo de su sangre. En cuanto retiró los colmillos, las marcas desaparecieron-Ahh...mejor de lo que recordaba. Eres muy interesante. Cuida de la otra Moka, mientras te estaré observando.

* * *

(Al día Siguiente)

Inuki avanzó por los pasillos, andando tranquilamente por los pasillos, ignorando las miradas de celos que algunos estudiantes masculinos le enviaban. Al parecer no les hacia mucha gracia que el pobre estuviera recibiendo tanta atención por parte de las dos chicas mas guapas de todo el curso y la escuela.

''Idiotas'' Pensó el hanyo.

Claro que si uno oyera los pensamientos del mestizo y a la vez viera el panorama, no sabría si se refería a la población masculina, o a las dos féminas que le seguían a escondidas tan sigilosamente como podían. Por desgracia Moka y Kurumu no tuvieron en cuenta el olfato que Inuki conservaba incluso en forma humana, así que el sabia que le seguían. Aunque le daba igual.

-Por que le seguimos a escondidas?-Preguntó Moka cuchicheando.

-Vamos, no tienes curiosidad?-Contestó la succubo de igual Manera- Parece que conoce personalmente de algo al famoso Sesshomaru, aparentemente esconde algo y averiguó mi verdadera forma sin que yo la revelará.

''Las mujeres y su maldita curiosidad'' Pensó el pobre pelinegro que tenia buen oído también.

Finalmente, tras subir las escaleras, Inuki abrió la puerta del tejado, y vio la figura con la que tenia planeada una charla.

-Para que me has hecho venir aquí, Sesshomaru?-Dijo tenso, como siempre.

-Calmate de una vez, cachorro. Ya no tengo razón para sacarte de tu desgracia.

-Ah?-Preguntó el hanyo frunciendo el ceño.

-La ultima vez que nos vimos eras una mera sombra de ti mismo, torturándote por la muerte de tu compañera pese a que no había nada que pudieras hacer.

La cara de Inuki se puso tensa al recordarlo. Ciertamente no fue su mejor época.

-Ahora que por fin has dejado de revolcarte en tu inmundicia, ni yo tengo porque meterme en tu camino, ni tu en el mio.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Moka y Kurumu oyeron toda la conversación. Durante un momento pensaron que el que Inuki fuera algo brusco o tenso a veces se debía a la muerte de su compañera. Eso era un duro golpe hasta para el mas duro de los Yokai, pero parece ser que se había recuperado casi del todo. Entonces...ya era así antes? Como de duro debe haber sido su pasado?

-Pero antes, dime, porque ocultas tu verdadera identidad?-Cuestionó Sesshomaru, intrigando a las chicas tras la puerta.

-Simplemente aprecio mi privacidad-Contestó el hermano menor antes de observar el paquete que Sesshomaru parecía cargar siempre igual que el-Veo que tu tampoco estas cómodo sin esas.

Sesshomaru observó de refilón el paquete alargado que también portaba siempre su hermano, similar al suyo.

-La fuerza de la costumbre.

-Te das cuenta que esta es la mas larga de las pocas conversaciones civilizadas que hemos tenido nunca?

-Nunca pensé que serias capaz de entender la palabra ''civilizado'', cachorro.

Inuki, de nuevo, frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, al menos sigo estando por encima de ese ''Lobo papanatas''(Koga)-Aseguró.

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estamos de acuerdo en algo.

La conversación había evolucionado a contener una gran cantidad de apodos o menciones de hechos que las chicas no identificaban.

A las pobres casi les salta el corazón del pecho cuando...

-Moka, Kurumu, se que estáis tras la puerta.

Las dos chicas mencionadas salieron con exactamente la misma expresión de detrás de la puerta: Una sonrisa tímida mientras se rascaban la nuca con la mano derecha.

-Lo sentimos mucho-Afirmó Moka.

-Solo teníamos curiosidad-Acabó Kurumu.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, como dicen los humanos-Citó Sesshomaru con una expresividad al mismo nivel que un ladrillo o Chuck Norris(En serio, tiene una pobre variedad de expresiones faciales.)

-Es buena cosa que ninguno de nosotros sea un gato-Dijo Inuki mirando a su hermano- Por varias razones.

-Hm.

El Inu Daiyokai, avanzó de nuevo siguiendo su camino para dirigirse a su clase mientras el Hanyo y las dos chicas se quedaban en el tejado.

-Keh, que ya no intentemos matarnos no significa que se vaya a hacer mas expresivo. O a pronunciar un único monosílabo cada cinco minutos.

Viendo que no se llevaban muy bien, uno se asustaría de ver a Moka y Kurumu totalmente de acuerdo durante tanto tiempo seguido. Sobretodo si ambas dos miraban a Inuki con EXACTAMENTE la misma expresión indescifrable.

-Entonces...Inuki-Kun -Gorjeó la vampiresa-De que conoces a Sesshomaru-sama?

-Es una historia un poco larga-Dijo Inuki algo... preocupado por ese tono tan tranquilo y cantarín.

-Oh, tenemos un rato hasta la próxima clase.-Contrapuso la peliazul.- Quiero saber mas de mi ''Predestinado''.

-NO ES TU ''DESTINADO''-Chilló Moka en un arranque de...celos?

Bueno, Moka era amiga suya. Y Kurumu...no era un enemigo. Aun. Pero sin embargo, apreciaba su privacidad. Mucho. Las razones por las que no tomó antes sus estudios eran:

1-Estaba entrenando para ser capaz de usar con perfecta soltura sus poderes Yokai, y no solo su mejora física, para así no depender de Tessaiga. De hecho podía convertirse temporalmente en Yokai completo sin perder el control(A menos que se entregará por completo a su instinto y usara su estilo de Berseker, y aun y así distinguía aliados y enemigos)

2-Los puñeteros fans no le dejaban tranquilo, así que se ocultó hasta poder crear una fachada. No duraría para siempre, pero cuando cayera simplemente los podía espantar. A Sesshomaru parecía funcionar-le.

Esas eran básicamente las razones.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Como habéis mostrado, este sitio tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes.

-Lo sentimos-Dijeron ambas al unisono mientras se desinflaban en desanimo.

-Nada, nada. Quizás os lo diga un día.

-Moooouuuu...

Todos tenemos derecho a algún secretito de vez en cuando no?

Me lo he currado o no? Ya sabéis, cualquier critica o sugerencia, dadle al botón de Review.


	3. Chapter 3 Uniendonos a un club

-La meta de la academia es que os podáis adaptar a la sociedad humana.-Dijo la profesora Nekonome en medio de su discurso.- Como os llevo diciendo todo el tiempo.

''Feh'' resopló Inuki en su mente ''Llevo 700 años conviviendo con los humanos, y al menos 2 o 3 siglos haciéndome pasar por uno. No será difícil''

Moka y Kurumu observaban interrogantes(Si, voy a estar hinchándoles las narices con la curiosidad hasta que aparezca Kuyo y sepan que es un Hanyo. Y entonces aumentaré su curiosidad hasta...Bueno, no hagamos demasiado Spoiler.) la expresión de indiferencia del moreno, como si aparentar ser humano no le representará ningún esfuerzo. Aunque en las semanas que llevaban en la academia, Inuki era uno de los pocos de los que no se conocía ni su raza ni su verdadera forma. Como le era tan fácil? Que era realmente? Y que tan fuerte era en realidad?

-Eso significa...-Continuó la profesora/gato- Que a partir de hoy os uniréis a un club de actividades extraescolares.

-Que tienen que ver los clubes con aparentar ser humanos?-Preguntó Inuki arqueando una ceja incrédulo. En los 200 o 300 años que llevaba fingiendo ser uno, rara vez se unió a un club, y solo tratando de mejorar su habilidad de lucha(Artes marciales. Que, creéis que en 700 años no decidiría aprender algo que le ayude a ser mas fuerte sin su espada?)

-Es simple. Conseguiremos un conocimiento mas profundo de los humanos experimentando las actividades que ellos han desarrollado a través de los clubes de actividades-Dijo la gata alegre señalando un diagrama en la pizarra, que dividía las actividades en: Deportes humanos, Arte humano y Valores humanos.-Para transformarnos en humanos perfectamente, tenemos que tener un claro entendimiento sobre ellos.

- En tal caso debes de tener un suspenso en transformación- Señaló Inuki con su habitual actitud irreverente.

Nekonome miro hacia abajo, y vio que su cola sobresalía de debajo de su falda. Tras un alegre e inocente ''Nya'', trató de rascarse las uñas en la cara de Inuki, pero este la mantuvo alejada. Como? Pues sacó una pistola de agua para mojar la cara de su sensei, que asustada, retrocedió hasta la pared hasta que recuperó la compostura.

-De todas formas, todo el mundo debe participar en ello-Cantó alegre de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado nada- Visitad muchos clubes y decidid a cual queréis uniros. No olvidéis pasaros por el club de prensa, del que soy asesora, ¿vale?

-Eso es publicidad descarada-Comentó el Hanyo

Nekonome decidió que era mejor no tratar de arañar-le. Seguía teniendo esa aberración diabólica(Pistola de agua).

Cuando tocó la alarma del fin de clases, el grupo compuesto por una vampira, una succubo y un Hanyo(Este ultimo desconocido por los demás) salió al vestíbulo y a los pasillos, donde se extendían puestos y puestos de los clubes. Además de extenderse el tinglado de interesados.

-Desde luego parece que tienen de todo-Comentó Inuki.

-Entonces...Inuki-kun, a cual te gustaría unirte?

-Club de Karate, Buscamos miembros nuevos!-Se oyó entre la multitud- Prueben suerte en combate sin compromiso, vengan.

-Y si te unes a uno de los clubes de artes marciales, Inuki-kun?-Preguntó Kurumu.-Me gustaría ver luchar a mi ''Predestinado''.

-INUKI-KUN NO ES TU PREDESTINADO-Saltó Moka.

-De todas formas...-Trató el mencionado de desviar la conversación antes de que se mataran-Ya aprendí artes marciales hace un tiempo. Preferiría hacer algo nuevo.

-OI TU-Salto un miembro del club de Karate-NO MENOSPRECIES EL KARATE, SE NECESITAN AÑOS DE TIEMPO Y DEDICACION.

-Y tu deberías aprender a cerrar la boca-Espetó en contraataque Inuki-No sabes nada de mi o de que, como y cuanto he vivido, así que no me vengas con sermones.

-Te crees muy duro, Gaki?

-Como que Gaki!Puedo contigo en cualquier momento.

A medida que se iban gritando el uno al otro, iban avanzando hasta quedar frente a frente en el centro de un tatami del dojo del club, mientras las dos chicas miraban con incredulidad como discutían como niños.

-Te mostraré con mis puños lo que realmente es el Karate.-Alardeó el pobre desgraciado.

Inuki, ignorándolo, clavó el paquete que siempre cargaba en el suelo por una de las puntas(si no sabéis que es, entonces estáis jodidos.) y se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme, colgándola en la otra punta de la carga antes de volver a situarse en el tatami.

Con un grito de combate, el miembro del club de Karate cargó preparando un golpe frontal, pero este fue desviado por Inuki, que en un movimiento fluido abrió su guardia y golpeó tanto la mandíbula como la boca del estomago de su rival, mandándolo a volar con un par de sonoros ''Crack'' unos metros, aunque aterrizando de pie.

Sin darle tiempo a reponerse, el hanyo barrio las piernas del contrincante, haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo, cosa que Inuki aprovechó para lanzar un golpe a su cara, frenando a unos milímetros del cráneo del contrincante.

-MATE(BASTA)-Tronó una voz.

Todos se giraron a ver a un tipo alto y musculoso, en gi de karate, con el pelo de color claro sonrió con confianza.

-Peleas bien, Inuki-Dijo- Soy Miyamoto Haji, capitán del club de Karate, y debo decir que tendrías poco que hacer con tu alto nivel, como has dicho antes de derrotar a mi sub-capitán. Dime, quien te enseñó?

Mientras le escuchaba, Inuki se levantó y se puso su chaqueta y desclavaba su bolsa alargada del suelo, para luego contestar:

-Sakaki Shio. Aunque he usado mas filosofía del Kenpo de Ma Kensei.

Todos y cada uno de los miembros del club de Karate, y de algunos otros clubes de artes marciales, se helaron en el acto y en el sitio al oir esos nombres. Naturalmente, los no practicantes no sabían nada de esos nombres.

-Ara?-Preguntó Moka inclinando de lado la cabeza.

-Quien es ese?- Se preguntó Kurumu.

-Tenkai Hyakku-dan no Karateka(Celestial maestro de Karate del 100mo Dan) El Karateka mas fuerte de todos.-Explicó en medio de su estupor Haji- Tu...tu sabes donde se encuentra Sakakai-sama?

-Ahh? Lleva años en Tokyo, en el Dojo Ryozanpaku.

Tras eso empezó a irse, seguido por Moka y Kurumu, que revoloteaban alrededor suyo impresionadas.

-Increíble, Inuki-kun-Exclamaba Moka-Eres muy fuerte en forma humana.

-No se que monstruo debe ser ese Sakaki, pero sabe lo que se hace-Dijo Kurumu, causando la risa del capitán y algunos miembros mas.

-Kurumu, Sakaki es un humano.

IMPOSIBLE. Un humano era tan hábil y fuerte como para ser admirado por hordas de monstruos y yokai? Resultaba difícil de creer.

-Donde deberíamos mirar ahora?-Se preguntó el Hanyo.

-Qu...que guapa-Se oyó una voz-Moka-san, tienes que hacer de modelo.

El tipo que hablaba era escalofriante, rígido como un cadáver, y con una expresión terrorífica.

-Tienes que unirte al club de fotografía fantasma-Dijo- Por favor, dejanos sacarte muchas fotos. Desnuda, vale?

Un golpe con la bolsa alargada de Inuki le apagó las ideas.

-Eso es acoso sexual, pervertido. Vete con tus fetiches a otra parte.

Tras ahuyentar al pobre pesado, aparecieron otros.

-Moka-san, Kurumu-san uníos al club de química. Hagamos pociones de amor juntos.

-FUERA. Volved cuando no estéis mostrando en su mayoría intención de administrarles drogas y afrodisiacos a escondidas.-Ladró Inuki

''Uníos al club de acupuntura'' o ''Al club de momias'' se oía a lo lejos.

-Que tienen que ver esos clubes con entender y comprender a los humanos que fingimos ser? FUERA-Ladró el Hanyo.

-Oh, y que hay del club de natación.

Los tres se giraron, Moka algo angustiada, para ver a una chica, de segundo año con buenas curvas, cuyo olor y aspecto se le hacían familiares a Inuki. Por su parte, Kurumu sacaba pecho orgullosa, como desafiando en encantos femeninos a la recién llegada.

-Soy la capitana del club de natación, Ichinose Tamao. Nadamos juntos?

A varios de los chicos les salieron corazones en los ojos mientras perdían la dignidad de varias maneras tratando de llamar la atención de Tamao y sus acompañantes del club de Natación.

Inuki, por su parte, se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido como si tratara de recordar algo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Moka y Kurumu, algo celosas, estaban preocupadas de que la chica estuviera empezando a llamar la atención de Inuki, y la peliazul pensó en intervenir, cuando...

-Me resultas familiar de algo, pero no conozco a ninguna Tamao-Le dijo Inuki- Ah, ya se. Eres pariente de una tal Ai(Una niña hanyo de la 4º película de Inuyasha)?

La expresión de cara de la sirena camuflada no tenia precio, pues pasó al desconcierto completo.

-Tu...conoces a mi madre?

-Oh, es tu madre? Quien lo iba a decir.-Contestó-Digamos que es una amiga conocí hace mucho.

-Oh, ya veo. En tal caso...

Se acercó al oído de Inuki y empezó a susurrar mientras este asentía cada cierta cantidad de tiempo y/o murmuraba ''Me lo imaginaba''.

-Bueno, pues seguiremos buscando. Manda-le saludos a Ai.

-Que os vaya bien.

Cuando las chicas del club de natación se fueron, Inuki miró como sus amigas le miraban con una cara...esa cara...esa maldita cara idéntica a la de Kagome cuando, celosa, le exigía explicaciones.

-Qu...que?

-De que la conoces, Inuki-kun?-Preguntaron simultáneamente. En ese momento estaban tan coordinadas que daba miedo.

-Parece ser que es la hija de una amiga mía.

-Y esos susurros?-Preguntaron ambas de la misma manera con el mismo tono.

-Parece ser que el reclutamiento es un truco-Se explicó- Todas las miembros del club de natación son sirenas, y sienten predilección por la energía de los hombres, así que buscan atraer algunos para drenar-les la fuerza.

-Oh, ya entiendo-Se aliviaron ambas a la vez.

-Y esa tal Ai también es una sirena?-Preguntó Kurumu.

-No, parece que eso le va de parte de padre a Tamao.-Contestó- Ai es una hanyo mitad yokai marino. Su compañero debe de ser un macho Jingyo(No existe la palabra sirena en japón, así que se usa la palabra Pez(Gyo) y persona(Jin). También están los hombres pez o Gyojin(Aclaración sacada de One piece))

-Una Hanyo?-Preguntó Moka- Hoy día sigue sin haber muchos.

-Hmmm? Pensé que reaccionarias mal, Moka-Expuso Kurumu-Oí el rumor de que odiabas a los humanos.

-Bueno, los odiaba, pero Inuki me hablo de algunos humanos muy amables que conoció, como su compañera por ejemplo.

Este dato era nuevo. La antigua compañera de su ''predestinado(La voz de Moka sonó en su cabeza gritándole NO ES TU PREDESTINADO) era una humana? Bueno, no representaba gran cosa tampoco. Muchas succubos eran nacidas de padres humanos(Porque sus genes dominan sobre los de los humanos), no es tan extraño para ella.

-Habéis encontrado ya un club al que uniros? Siempre podéis uniros al club de periodismo.

Se giraron para observar a la profesora Nekonome ante ellos, con su eterna sonrisa y sus orejas de gato camufladas.

-Que decís vosotras?-Preguntó Inuki.

-Estamos dentro.

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

-Por favor, Inuki-kun. Por favor.

Moka tenia una mirada cristalina mirando a los ojos marrones de Inuki. Maldita sea la maniobra de los ojos de cachorro...

-Ahhhh...de acuerdo.

-Yay!-Exclamó la vampira-Itadakimasu(Que aproveche)

Tras esa conversación tan corta, Moka hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Inuki, saboreando su manjar favorito. La sangre del Hanyo.

Cuando por fin se separó de su cuello, Moka tenia una expresión de placer indescriptible en su cara.

-AHHHHH. Gracias por la comida.-Dijo la vampira-Tu sangre es la Mejor, creo que soy adicta a ti.

Inuki la verdad es que no se preocupaba por los mordiscos. Mientras no hubiera luna nueva, aun anclado en su forma humana se curaba mas rápido que un humano, y parece que los colmillos de Moka tenían algún cicatrizante, pues casi nunca tenia mas que una marca que desaparecía en minutos.

-YAHHHooo...Inuki-kun.

Kurumu, a saber como, apareció de la nada, y de un abrazo de oso, coloco la cara de Inuki en sus generosos pechos, sin dejarle salir. O respirar para el caso.

-Hoy empezamos el club juntos no?-Canturreó alegremente la succubo- Estoy contenta de poder estar en el mismo club que tu, Inuki-kun.

''Huhuhu...Inuki es mi ''predestinado'' Pensó Kurumu mirando a la vampira''Así que observa atentamente como me gano su corazón Moka''

* * *

(Unos minutos después...En el aula del club de periodismo.)

-Bueno entonces, chicos-Comenzó la profesora Nekonome-Ya podemos comenzar las actividades del club.

-Oi, Senei-Le llamó Inuki a la Nekomusume camuflada- No me diga que somos los únicos miembros.

-Oh, claro que no. Ya debe de estar llegando el otro único miembro.

-LO SIENTO POR LLEGAR TARDE.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un estudiante de segundo año en su uniforme, sin corbata(Igual que Inuki), una cadena de plata en un colgante y el pelo aguantado hacia atrás con una cinta para el pelo roja.

-Mi nombre es Morioka Ginei, bellas damas-Saludó el mayor que Inuki identificó por su olor como un hombre-lobo- Pueden llamarme Gin o Gin-sempai.


	4. Chapter 4 Hombre lobo Llega la bruja

''...OTRO LOBO NO. YA TUBE BASTANTE CON EL PESADO DE KOGA. POR QUE KAMI? POR QUE ME ODIAS?''

Esos, en resumidas cuentas, eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Inuki.

-Podéis llamarme ''Gin'' o Gin-sempai. Ah, tomad-Dijo entregando un ramo de rosas a cada una, Moka y Kurumu- Rosas rojas para las bellas damas.

''Quizás sea un poco mas sutil, pero sigue recordándome a Koga'' Pensó el Inu Hanyo con un tick en la ceja.

-Oh, no nos olvidemos. Hay un novato de segundo que también se nos ha unido.-Canturreó la Nekomusume.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a una figura alta de rasgos aristocráticos. Tenia el pelo largo y plateado, ojos dorados y dos marcas purpuras faciales en las mejillas y en los brazos, así como una luna creciente en la frente.

-No puede ser...-Murmuró Inuki- Sesshomaru?

-Vaya, vaya, tu también aquí? Creí que montaste un revuelo en los clubs de artes marciales.

-Porque yo ya se artes marciales y creyeron que me burlaba de ellos.

-Hn-Se burló el Daiyokai-Que tipo de entrenamiento has seguido para ser así de fuerte en ese estado.

Hubo un silencio durante un par de segundos, y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, Inuki estaba en un rincón(Emo) de la habitación, ensombreciéndolo con un aura depresiva mientras temblaba horrorizado y murmurando: ''No, Akisame-Shisho, no quiero probar el corre-y-lanza-o-muere eléctrico-kun'', ''Por favor, Sakaki-Shisho tenga piedad'' ''Gracias por protegerme de Shigure, espadita'' y luego gritar:

-MA-SHIFU, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJE ENTRENAR SOLO CON APACHAI. DEJE DE MENTIR DICIENDOLES A MIU Y SHIGURE QUE LAS FUI A ESPIAR AL ONSEN EN SU LUGAR. KENICHI, POR FAVOR AYUDAME...

Sip, parecía que el pobre las había pasado canutas.

-De verdad unos simples humanos son tan terribles?- cuestionó Sesshomaru con...increíble, una gran gota estilo anime en la sien.

-A veces dudo de que sean humanos. El anciano da mas miedo que todos los yokai que hayamos visto juntos.

-Tan terrible fue entrenar con ellos?-Preguntó Sesshomaru, que empezaba a compadecerse de su hermano.

-Eso no fue entrenamiento, eso fue una sádica y cruel manera de tortura que llamaron entrenamiento- Contestó el hanyo- Aunque no puedo negar los resultados. Y que Apachai simplemente no conoce freno.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema-Llamó Nekonome- Aquí, Gin es el presidente y editor del periódico escolar. Cualquier duda ya sabéis...preguntadle. Yo tengo que ir a una reunión. Gin, estas a cargo.

-Ok-Sonrió- Dejamelo a mi. Bueno, primero os explicare que es lo que hacemos aquí. Nuestro objetivo es publicar el periódico de la escuela. La mayor parte del trabajo consiste en informarse de los sucesos que tengan buena probabilidad de convertirse en noticia.

La cara seria que tenia captó la atención de casi todos los presentes. Aunque en el caso de Inuki era porque no se fiaba de el. Su olor y algunos de sus rasgos de comportamiento le recordaban demasiado a Koga.

-Habrá situaciones en las que estemos claramente en peligro por el bien de la información. No será fácil, y ahora que estamos unidos debéis prepararos.

Moka le sonrío al hanyo diciendo:

-Parece confiable, no?

-Feh. Supongo. No le conozco lo bastante como para juzgar.

-Por el momento colgaremos este póster en la pared de atrás.-Dijo el hombre-lobo.

Las chicas cogieron un par de sillas preparándose y estirándose a medida que el sempai les indicaba que los colgaran mas alto. Inuki, que estaba con Sesshomaru colgándolos en las paredes, se giró y vio que el lobo estaba inclinado mirando bajo la falda de las chicas.

-Oi, Gin-Dijo el hanyo calmando su ira- En vez de mirar bajo la falda de las chicas podrías ayudar, no?

Las chicas miraron y vieron que efectivamente acababan de capturar al lobo disfrazado mirando bajo sus faldas, por lo que procedieron a darle su merecido.

* * *

(Por la noche, varias horas y palizas mas tarde)

Gin se encontraba mirando la luna, que a la noche siguiente estaría llena.

* * *

-Ug, maldito seas, Higurashi Inuki. Me vengaré, y Moka será mía. Jujuju...mañana sabrás lo que es bueno

(A la mañana siguiente...)

-ODIO LOS PERVERTIDOS.

Gritó Moka a Inuki huyendo de el.

-Eh? Y ahora que le ha dado?

-HIGRASHI. ESTAS MUERTO PERVERTIDO.

-EH?

Inuki no sabia cuando ni como, pero de repente se encontró huyendo de una horda de mujeres furiosas y esquivando todos los golpes que lanzaban al arrinconarlo.

-QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO?-Gritó el hanyo mientras huía.

El proceso se repitió durante horas.

-Por que de repente me tratan como a Miroku?

-Que está pasando aquí?

Sesshomaru apareció caminando tranquilamente, interrumpiendo al grupo de mujeres ilógicamente furiosas.

-Sesshomaru-sama -Llamó una de las mujeres entre la turba.- Este bastardo pervertido...

-POR QUE DIABLOS HOY TODOS ME TOMAN POR MIROKU?

-CALLATE-Le cortaron todas.

- ...Higurashi aparece en unas fotos esparcidas por el campus en que sale espiando los vestidores de mujeres.

La chica en cuestión le entregó las fotos a Sesshomaru mientras Inuki bramaba y ladraba que eso era un vulgar montaje.

-El cachorro tiene razón-Interrumpe Sesshomaru la paliza de las mujeres y los ladridos de su hermano- Estas fotos son falsas.

-QUE? Como sabe usted eso?

Sesshomaru, sin expresión y como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, señaló la parte de la foto en la que se incluye el día y la hora en que fue tomada.

-En ese momento, este tipo estaba conmigo en el tejado.

-Sesshomaru-Llamo misteriosamente tranquilo el hanyo, con la cara y los ojos ensombrecidos- Puedes acercarme la foto?

Todas las chicas, sin tener tiempo a arrepentirse o disculparse, empezaron a sentir un gran miedo al notar la sed de sangre que emitía el hanyo disfrazado.

Sesshomaru también empezaba a asustarse, pero no permitió que su cara, su lenguaje corporal o su olor lo mostraran, mientras acercaba la foto a la cara del híbrido.

Este, al notar el olor básico impregnado en las fotos, empezó a reír suavemente, para ir subiendo lentamente de tono hasta ser una risa malvada y maniaca. Cuando paró, su cara mostraba una furia increíble.

Con simple fuerza e ira, rompió las cuerdas con las que lo habían atado, agarró uno de los palos con los que le habían golpeado y bramó:

-GIN. MALDITO LICANTROPO COBARDE DE MIERDA. ESTAS MUERTO.

(Esa noche, un par de horas después, en el tejado de la escuela)

Moka se encontraba mirando hacia la luna llena, pensando preocupada en que Inuki no había aparecido en todo el día.

-Y si no era realmente el el de la foto?

-Oh, estabas aquí, Moka-san?

Gin apareció por la puerta, sorprendiendo a la vampira.

-Gin-sempai?

-Bonita luna, no?-Sonrió tratando de parecer seductor(Nota del autor: Suele ser mas efectivo cuando no sacas la lengua babeando XD)- Parece que tienen a Inuki atrapado aun por lo de las fotos. Simplemente deberías olvidarte de ese tío.

-Um...-Dudó Moka.

-Esta noche...yo te consolaré.

En otro sitio...

-INUKI-KUN -Salió de la nada una tetona peliazul.-No encuentro a Moka. Y Gin-sempai está desaparecido también.

-NO IMPORTÁ- Bramó Inuki- SE DONDE ESTAN, Y ME VOY A VENGAR DE ESE TIPO PASE LO QUE PASE. VOY A HACERME UNA ALFOMBRA CON SU PELLEJO DE LOBO.

-Es un hombre-lobo? Pero en luna llena son invencibles.

-Invencible mi trasero. Puede ser tan rápido como quiera, pero se como destrozarle.

De vuelta al tejado...

-GIN SEMPAI, QUE HACES?

-Eh? Vaya pregunta-Contestó el lobo-Te abrazo tiernamente.

-NO...ME ESTAS ACOSANDO SEXUALMENTE.

El hombre-lobo, a modo como de disculpa, señaló la luna en el cielo.

-Bueno, es luna llena, no? En noches así, mi control se debilita.-Sonrió- Solo rinde-te a ello.

-NO. QUIERO CREER EN INUKI-KUN.

El alumno de segundo empezó a reír mientras sus rasgos cambiaba, afilando sus uñas en garras y sus dientes en colmillos, creciendo-le pelaje y estirando la boca en un morro.

-Que admirable. Pero en noches así, mi control se debilita. Cada vez me excitas mas-Sonrió malignamente- TE HARÉ MI MUJER A LA FUERZA. AKASHIYA MOKA.

Gin, entonces terminó su transformación por completo, pero una voz gritando mientras la puerta se habría de un portazo le detuvo los ánimos para poder mirar.

-VOY A HACERME UN ABRIGO CON TU PELLEJO, LOBO DE MIERDA-Gritó Inuki, pasando por la puerta.- TUS FOTOS TRUCADAS HAN HECHO DE ESTE DIA UN INFIERNO. VOY A DEBOLBERTE EL FAVOR.

El licántropo, algo preocupado, miró arrogante al hanyo y a la súcubo que saludaba desde detrás de este.

-Como os atrevéis a interrumpir nuestro momento especial-Siseó(Raro en un perro que mas bien gruñe y aulla, no? XD) fríamente- Un hombre lobo es mas fuerte y rápido en luna llena, que hoy brilla mas que nunca. MORID.

El licántropo pareció transformarse en un rayo de luz, saliendo disparado hacia el hanyo y la súcubo, pero un sonido brusco mas tarde estaba en el suelo con los miembros atados a la espalda.

-QUE? COMO?

-Keh.-Se burló Inuki.-Antes de pegar el portazo lancé una cuerda, y en cuanto empezaste a correr, te hice tropezar con tu inercia. Una llave de jujitsu mas tarde con una técnica de ataduras cortesía de Akisame y Shigure estas en el suelo, con los miembros atados a la espalda y dislocados...

La cara maligna de Inuki en ese mismo momento daba miedo...MUCHO MIEDO.

-Ahora estas a mi meced por completo, coyote de imitación-Sonrió como un villano el hanyo mientras ataba unos palos de madera alrededor de una barrita de hierro.-Supongo que para tratar con un perro en celo como tu...Sera mejor castrarte con un periódico.

Inuki rodeó las barras de metal y madera con un viejo periódico que agarró con fuerza y empezó a gritar:

-PERRO MALO, PERRO MALO...

Esos gritos, con los chillidos de agonía de Gin y las risas de las chicas resonaron en el campus toda la noche.

(Un par de semanas después)

El incidente del pervertido que había azotado el campus ya estaba solucionado, aunque parece que en su momento, Inuki tubo mala suerte, pues en la horda de féminas que lo persiguió se encontraba la mayor parte de la población femenina del campus. O al menos eso parecía, ya que al leer la noticia en el periódico y escuchar la confirmación de que las fotos eran falsas, fuera a donde fuera, Inuki tenia a una chica del campus disculpándose con el por la paliza.

-Lo siento, muuuucho, Inuki/Higurashi-san -Decían todas y cada una.

-Tranquila, no importa-Le restaba importancia el hanyo- Ya me he vengado del hombre lobo, si queréis ajustar cuentas con el, está colgado como una piñata en la cafetería

Ni que decir que el pobre pervertido lo pasó mal durante días y aprendió a:

1- No tratar de pasarse con los amigos de Inuki.

2-No tratar de inculpar a Inuki o su grupo de amigos.

Pero bueno... pasaron las mencionadas dos semanas, y ya tuvieron los exámenes, algo que ni a los humanos ni a los yokai les gustaban.

-NOOOOOO, NUMERO 139.

Gritos así se escuchaban en todas las direcciones, y el trio dorado estaba ante la pizarra, observando donde se encontraban sus nombres.

-Moooouuuu-Se lamentó Kurumu- numero 232.

-Ma, ma...-trató de calmarla Moka- No es para tanto Kurumu.

-TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA DECIRLO, SEÑORITA NUMERO 13.

Al coro de ese grito se oyeron murmullos de''no solo es guapa, también lista'' y similares.

Entre la multitud, algo alejada, se encontraba mirando la escena una niña, de unos 11 años, aparentemente haciendo cosplay de bruja que observaba embelesada a Moka.

-Buen trabajo Yukari-san.-Dijo una voz tras la niña.

Yukari se giró, y vio a un trio de alumnos, de facciones algo duras y toscas, mirándole con superioridad.

-Parece que vuelves a ser la primera, chica genio-Se burló el que parecía el líder- Supongo que no te saltaste toda la secundaría por nada. Pero no te creas superior...solo eres una mocosa que huele a la leche de su madre.

-Delegado?-Tartamudeó la niña antes de empezar a aguantar su sombrero ante los golpes que daba el delegado en su frente y sombrero.

-Y la idea del vestido? Va contra las reglas, y yo desprecio a los que desentonan.-Dijo- En realidad eres una bruja, no? Realmente me das un dolor de cabeza enorme, así como ganas de vomitar.

Una piedra voló desde el suelo hasta la cabeza del delegado, distrayéndole.

-JAJAJAJAJA-Se rió infantilmente la niña-Te lo mereces.

-Tu, pequeña...

El delegado saltó hacia Yukari, pero dos cosas impidieron el impacto.

Una que Moka apareció de la nada bloqueando el paso hacia Yukari. La otra...que Inuki apareció de la nada al lado del delegado parándole de un golpe con el dorso del puño en la boca del estomago.

-Sabes, lagartija?-Le dijo el hanyo al delegado- Se que hay gente con poca paciencia con los niños, pero no hay que pasarse.

-Tu BASTARDO-Gritó el- Va contra las normas...

-Revelar tu propia forma, no la de los demás-Cortó Inuki-Y también atacar sin razones a otros estudiantes. O no sabias que el racismo aquí no es una razón permitida?

-Chst-Chasqueó la lengua el delegado-Llamamos mucho la atención. Vámonos.

En la cafeteria(Si, Kurumu se fue a repasar para exámenes de recuperación.)

-Muchas gracias, Moka-san -Dijo alegre la brujita-Me has salvado.

''Claro'' Pensó Inuki ''Supongo que yo soy un simple adorno, y no el que ahuyentó a los lagartos''

-Estaba tan impresionada cuando me salvaste. Yo...yo...TE QUIERO, MOKA-SAN-Gritó alegre Yukari.

''Huelo problemas, no se por que'' Pensó Inuki.


	5. Chapter5 Bruja contra Inuki Nueva amiga

Antes que nada de nuevo gracias por leer, y mis disculpas si parece que tardé en actualizar, es solo que la web puso la historia en la fecha equivocada, así que tenéis los capítulos 4 y 5.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos, y disfruten mientras trabajo en el resto de historias.

-Cada vez que te veía de un lado a otro me enamoraba de ti un poco mas- Decía embelesada la brujita- Pero después de que me hayas salvado mi corazón se ha decidido. Por favor, Moka-san, sal conmigo.

La pobre vampira apenas tenia una oportunidad entre mil de resistirse a la temida técnica ojos de cachorro. Y no se dio el caso.

-Bu...bueno-Tartamudeó-Si es como amigas...

-YYAAAAAYYY- Chilló de alegría la niña- Estoy tan .

Durante un buen rato, Yukari les siguió por todo el instituto, agarrada a las espaldas de Moka como una lapa y presionando sus pechos.

-Wow- Exclamó en una ocasión la niña- Los pechos de Moka son mas grandes de lo que parecen. Es muy suave, parece un sueñ.

-Por alguna razón no puedo moverme- Suspiró Moka mientras caía con Yukari al suelo.

Inuki, un poco cansado de la situación, agarró a la niña del cuello del uniforme y la levantó lejos de Moka.

-Me parece bien que te guste expresar tus gustos y opiniones abiertamente- Comenzó con cuidado el hanyo mientras la bajaba- Pero el pasillo del instituto no es lugar para mostrar ''ese'' tipo de cosas.

-Y QUE TE CREES QUE ERES TU PARA INTERRUMPIRNOS.

-El mejor amigo de Moka.- Dijo Inuki sin tapujos.

-Imposible- Contestó la bruja con convicción.- No te cruces en nuestro camino. Se mire como se miré, solo con tu apariencia puedo ver que solo eres un delincuente. Sois como una tortuga y la luna. Yo amo a Moka-san, y no permitiré que alguien como tu ensucie su .

-Oh...No imaginé que alguien en tu situación normal hiciera juicios acelerados de apariencia.-Replicó Inuki.

Esto pareció enfurecer a la pequeña bruja, que sacó un bloc de notas.

-Ah, si? Pues dime tu nombre.

''No sabe ni mi nombre y ya esta juzgando''

-Uso el de Higurashi Inuki- Dijo sin mentir, pues no era su nombre real tampoco, mas bien una adaptación.

-Veamos...-Buscó tratando de mostrar su punto, solo para verse frustrada por lo que vio- Calificaciones: Solo un poco por debajo de mi. Cualidades físico atléticas: De las mejores. Pese a haber tenido peleas en el campus y haber recibido acusaciones de pervertido, se ha probado tanto que hubo provocación previa de los derrotados como que las acusaciones eran totalmente falsas.

No estaba muy feliz por esto, y lo mostró en la mirada que le dio a Inuki.

-Aun y así no te permitiré que estés cerca de Moka-san, por el bien de nuestro amor, no permitiré que manches su reputación con tu funesta .

-Y el que la tomen por una shotacon yuri por tu presencia no dañará su reputación?-Comentó con sarcasmo el aludido.

-Callate!-Exclamó la niña- Te declaro la guerra! Varita mágica.

Tras sacar una varita que claramente le daba mas pinta de estar haciendo cosplay y agitarla mientras decía...

-Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a acercarte a .

...Unas escobas salieron de un armario cercano tratando de pegar a Inuki.

No le llegaron a tocar, pues hubo un destello fino de luz alrededor de Inuki, que un segundo mas tarde estaba apretando el nudo del paquete que siempre cargaba mientras las escobas caían en pedazos a su alrededor.

-Como...?-Musitó la niña.

-Feh, parece que los estrafalarios métodos de Shigure son mas efectivos de lo que parecen.

-No importa.- Dijo Yukari-Soy una bruja, y con mi magia acabaré con cualquier chico que se acerque a .

-No va contra las reglas revelar tu verdadera forma?-Dijo Inuki sin inmutarse.

A un lado del pasillo, escondidos en la esquina estaban los matones de antes.

''Es que no le importa que sea una repugnante mestiza?'' No importaba realmente si le molestaba o no, total, la chica estaría muerta al final del día.

* * *

(Unas horas mas tarde)

-Ah, Sendou Yukari?-Preguntó Kurumu, que estaba sola con Inuki en el club de periodismo-Si, he oído hablar de ella. La llaman genio pero solo es una pequeña niña egoísta. Parece que todos la odian porque siempre gasta bromas a su clase.

-Realmente me importa poco si es un genio, un científico loco o lo que sea- Dispuso Inuki con un tic nervioso en la ceja-Pero sus métodos para que no me acerque a Moka se están haciendo pesados, y como los destrozo, vuelve con mas intensidad.

''YAHHOOOOO'' Chilló Kurumu en su mente ''Gracias Yukari, gracias a ti tengo a Inuki para mi sola.''

Afuera del salón, Yukari les observó como si fueran una presa antes de murmurar un conjuro agitando la varita para conjurar una especie de muñeco de paja.

La niña empezó a jugar con el muñeco, causando que Inuki se golpeará su propia cara.

-Pero que...?

Afuera en el pasillo, Moka oyó a Inuki gritar ''MIERDA, MI CUERPO SE MUEVE SOLO.''

''Mmmm? Por que estarán armando tanto jaleo?'' Se preguntó la vampira.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- Saludó alegre mientras abría la puerta- Que ocurre Inuki-kun?

La imagen que vio la dejó helada durante un par de segundos. Inuki estaba apretándole los pechos a una jadeante Kurumu gritando ''MALDITA SEAS NIÑA, CUANDO TE COJA TE HARE TRAGAR ESA VARITA'' para después alzarle la falda a la niña.

Cuando parecía que el hanyo recuperó el control de su cuerpo, se oyó una risa al otro lado de la ventana, y cuando se asomaron vieron a la pequeña bruja desternillándose en el césped.

BONK  
BONK  
BONK.

15,7 segundos mas tarde, Yukari estaba arrodillada en el suelo del aula con algún tipo de expresión de pena y una lágrima estilo anime en su ojo izquierdo. Su sombrero estaba apretado en el humeante puño derecho de Inuki mientras la niña lucia tres brillantes y palpitantes chichones, uno sobre otro en la cabeza.

-NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE PUEDES ACABAR PROBOCANDO CON TUS ESTUPIDECES MOCOSA-Bramaba el hanyo- LLEVAS TODO ESTE TIEMPO CABREANDOME Y TRATANDO DE HACER DE MI VIDA UN INFIERNO Y LO HE SOPORTADO CON PACIENCIA, PERO HE LLEGADO AL PUNTO DE RUPTURA.

-Venga Inuki-kun -Trató de calmar Moka- Tranquilicemonos.

-Moka, eres muy blanda con ella, si realmente aprecias su bienestar, me dejaras acabar el sermón para que deje de molestar.

-Si...pero...

La brujita mostraba una expresión afectada en sus ojos mientras pensaba: ''Soy una molestia? Incluso para Moka-san?''

-Yukari, si sigues así, perderás toda oportunidad de hacer amigos- Dijo por pura experiencia el hanyo- Te quedaras sola del todo, y te digo por experiencia que no es una vida agradable.

De nuevo esa incógnita que se les planteaba tan a menudo. Que tipo de vida tubo Inuki? Y quien era realmente?

-No me importa,-dijo tristemente mientras daba una sonrisa vacía la bruja- porque soy un genio. No necesito amigos inferiores. Además, siempre he estado sola, y alguien como tu no puede ni imaginar la posibilidad de .

Vale, cruzar esa linea fue una mala idea. Dos segundos mas tarde, Inuki tenia una mirada que habría hecho retroceder a Naraku, Sesshomaru y a todos sus enemigos juntos solo con mirarles de reojo mientras alzaba a la niña por el cuello de la capa ante el espanto de tanto la bruja como de las otras dos chicas mientras pegaba su frente a la suya y le miraba a los ojos con furia.

-Escuchame mocosa de mierda, porque solo lo diré una vez- Dijo con una voz de hielo- La noche en que nací, mi padre murió gastando hasta el ultimo ápice de sus fuerzas para salvarnos y protegernos a mi madre y a mi. Tuve que crecer con un estigma social totalmente solo y despreciado y odiado por todos, teniendo solo a mi madre, que siempre extrañaba y lloraba a mi padre, y crecí sabiendo que el murió protegiéndome y culpándome de la soledad de mi madre. Cuando yo tenia siete años, mi madre murió por una grave y dolorosa enfermedad, y no pudo recibir tratamiento porque nadie quiso ayudarla por ser mi madre. Me quedé totalmente SOLO en un mundo que me odiaba, y la única familia que me quedaba me habría matado felizmente. Durante años seguí el camino que estas empezando, solo y atacado a aquellos que me mostraban odio u hostilidad. Pero tu no eres como yo, tu tienes una familia feliz y amorosa ¿verdad? Tu tienes la oportunidad de hacer amigos ¿verdad?

Inuki soltó de repente a la afectada niña, que cayó de culo antes de levantarse.

Una vez en pié, agitó la varita, haciendo que una palangana de metal cayera en la cabeza de Inuki y riendo como una descosida.

-CAISTE; CAISTE. HAHAHA-Se reía- Pretendes que me crea eso? Idiota, no hay forma entre un millón que lo pases peor que una bruja.

Y tras eso salió corriendo, avanzando a gran velocidad por los pasillos, recordando como fue todo desde que llegó a esa academia.

-Todo lo que ha dicho es mentira-Trató de afirmar tristemente- Y no me importa estar sola.

Mientras corría, llegó a los jardines, en donde topó con tres figuras.

-Kyaaa-Chilló del susto la bruja- Mira por donde vas!

Cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a los tres matones de antes, es decir, el delegado de su clase y sus dos compinches, que con su sola presencia ya asustaban a la niña.

-Tu eres la que chocó conmigo, Yukari-san -Dijo el jefe- Que grosera. Eres una maldita vergüenza para esta academia.

La niña retrocedió un par de pasos mientras el delegado los avanzó, bajando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-Recuerdas que me has hecho quedar mal delante de toda esa gente? Jamas te perdonaré eso-Dijo mientras sus ojos y lengua se volvían reptilianos- He estado esperando a que te quedaras sola.

(Mientras tanto, en el club de periodismo)

-Inuki-kun...-Dudaba la vampira- Lo que has dicho es cierto?

-Si, no tuve la mejor infancia-Contestó el hanyo- Pero ella y yo somos diferentes, ella no tiene la fuerza o el carácter para defenderse si sigue mi camino, solo sabe bromear y no se toma en serio esa decisión y no sabe que conlleva, algo bastante estúpido.

-Eso es muy duro por tu parte-Comenta Kurumu.

-Es la pura verdad. Yo no tenia a nadie y tuve que hacerme fuerte y ser mas duro y determinado que los demás-Contestó el- Ella no sabe que es eso, porque ella tiene una familia, y no conoce realmente el dolor, lo suyo es molestia y miedo al dolor y por ello aleja a los que la molestan para no sufrir. Pero solo es una mocosa y por lista que sea sigue actuando como tal, porque tiene el apoyo de una familia, y con ello como lastre no podrá comprender nunca las consecuencias de elegir quedarse sola realmente.

-Eso...eso es terrible-Dijeron las dos chicas, hasta que Moka, con determinación en los ojos se fue por la puerta

-Adonde va?-Preguntó Kurumu.

-A buscar a la niña probablemente.- Dedujo Inuki- Le tiene cariño, seguramente quiere hacerle ver que lo que he dicho es verdad. Quedate aquí y cuando llegue Gin asegurate de que trabaja.

-Y tu donde vas?-Preguntó la peliazul mientras el hanyo iba hacia la puerta.

- A asegurarme de que no les pasa nada. Viendo como ha sido Yukari tendrá enemigos a cada esquina esperando a que esté sola y vulnerable.

Y tras eso salió del aula siguiendo el rastro del olor de Yukari y el de Moka.

(En la neblina del bosque de la academia)

-Kyaaa-Chilló Yukari al chocar su espalda contra un árbol.

Los tres abusones simplemente sonreían malefícamente mientras observaban a su víctima.

-Que asco. Una bruja es una existencia repugnante- Declaró el líder mientras su piel y la de sus amigos se volvía verde y con escamas y sus caras cambiaban.- Entiendelo, no necesitamos escoria así en nuestra clase. Por que no libro a esta academia de ti?

Sus aspectos ya habían cambiado por completo, manifestando tres hombres lagarto. Horrorizada, Yukari trató de lanzar un conjuro, pero el líder del grupo cogió la varita de la bruja entre sus fauces y la masticó hasta hacerla astillas.

''Mi...varita...sin ella no puedo hacer magia'' pensaba la bruja.

-Que hacemos con ella-Preguntó el líder.

-Deberíamos comérnosla-Dijo uno de sus seguidores-Con toda esta niebla tan espesa nadie lo sabrá nunca.

-Je, suena bien-Dijo el líder saltando hacia la niña- VAMOS A COMERNOSLA.

-KKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

-BASTA.

La voz de Moka resonó en el claro de bosque en el que estaban, llamando la atención tanto de la niña bruja como de los hombres lagarto, que le lanzaron una mirada depredadora a la vampiresa.

-Basta! Quitadle las manos de encima a Yukari-chan-Exclamó la vampira castaña.

-Maldición, tu otra vez, Akashiya Moka?-Se exaltó el líder lagarto mientras chasqueaba los dedos siseando- Nos has pillado en mal momento...

Los dos lacayos-lagartos empezaron a avanzar hacia Moka como dos depredadores acorralando a una misma presa mientras Yukari gritaba que se fuera y la dejara o si no se la comerían.

-Está bien, Yukari-chan- Dijo Moka sonriendo- Está bien pedir ayuda cuando no puedes hacerlo sola.

-Eh?

-Se honesta. Dices que me quieres, pero solo quieres que alguien sea amable contigo verdad? Inuki me ha contado todo. Gastas bromas porque quieres atención, pero te alejas por miedo a que te discriminen. Pero tu no puedes hacer eso Yukari, si eliges la soledad, no puedes exigir atención, y menos así...

-De que hablas?-Preguntó Yukari, tanto por estar preocupada como por no querer aceptarlo- DATE PRIS Y LARGATE.

-Entiendo que has experimentado soledad Yukari-chan- Le silenció Moka- Pero cuando viví entre los humanos yo lo tuve peor, e Inuki-kun lo tuvo aun peor que yo desde siempre. Pero tu no necesitas estar sola Yukari-chan, quiero ayudarte, e Inuki también aunque no se exprese claramente. Por eso no voy a dejarte sola.

-QUE MURMURAS? ESCORIA-Gritaron los lagartos mientras saltaban a por ella-QUE ES ESO DE IGNORARNOS.

Yukari, tras verse impactada por las palabras de Moka, y recordando todo lo que le dijo el hanyo, se dio cuenta de lo estúpida e infantil que había sido realmente, incluso mas de lo que le permite su edad. Determinada a hacer algo para ayudar a su amiga, abrió la boca y mordió con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de su captor.

-AAAWWWWW...QUE TE CREES QUE HACES MALDITA MOCOSA.-Grito el Tokage(lagarto) mientras lanzaba un enorme zarpazo hacia la niña.

Yukari, paralizada por el terror, no pudo hacer mas que cerrar los ojos, mientras se oía como las uñas del lagarto desgarraban ropa y cortaban carne, así como varios golpes. Pero ella no sentía ningún dolor, de hecho sentía como si la hubieran agarrado y alejado de ahí de un salto.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que tanto ella como Moka estaban en los brazos de Inuki, que a saber de donde salia, y que de un salto las había alejado hasta una rama de árbol.

-Moka, vigila a Yukari mientras me encargo de esos tres.

-Pero...Inuki-kun, estas herido-Dijo la vampira tratando de reprimir la sed que le producía el olor del liquido carmesí.

Efectivamente, el hanyo lucia el zarpazo del líder lagarto en la espalda ante la incrédula mirada de Yukari.

-Keh, no es gran cosa-Se burló Inuki clavando el paquete en el que portaba la espada en el tronco del árbol.-Los he tenido mucho peor. Ahora observad a un profesional.

-No, Inuki-kun-Dijo Moka tomándole de la mano y colocándola en el rosario.- Esta vez yo te protegeré.

Y con ello, hizo que la mano de Inuki retirará el rosario, desatando una enorme ola de yoki arremolinándose como murciélagos rojos y negros alrededor suyo mientras su cuerpo cambiaba, aumentando sus medidas y proporciones, alargando sus uñas y colmillos y afilando sus pupilas mientras el iris verde de sus ojos se volvía rojo como la sangre.

-Que?-Se preguntaba el líder lagarto- Que es este poderoso yoki?

''Esta es la verdadera forma de Moka-san?'' se preguntaba la niña al lado de Inuki en el árbol ''un legendario vampiro?''

De repente, todos los lagartos alrededor del líder(Aunque todos tenían ya varios golpes grabes cortesía de Inuki) estaban volando por los aires inconscientes o KO en el suelo debido al tornado de patadas que repartió Moka con su típica arrogante expresión estoica.

''Mis amigos...''Pensaba el reptil restante ''Los ha vencido en un instante''

El Lagarto Saltó hacia donde estaba Moka, blandiendo garras y dientes preparado para triturar a la vampira, pero esta simplemente dio una patada giratoria(N/A: Otorgada por el todopoderoso Chuck Norris. SALVE CHUCK) Destrozando todos los dientes, las garras y la mandíbula del pobre idiota, y mandándolo a volar varios metros, destrozando varios arboles en el proceso.

-Vaya insecto. Después de todo solo eres el tipo de basura que solo usa su poder contra los mas débiles-Dijo con su frío y típico tono arrogante-Conoce tu lugar, escoria.

-INUKI-KUN, YUKARI, MOKA-Gritó Kurumu corriendo hacia ellos y frenando al ver que estaban bien, pero se exaltó al ver la herida de Inuki.

-Por que..?-Preguntó Yukari, deteniendo a todo el mundo-Por que has tratado de ayudar a alguien como yo, una bruja, después de todo lo que te he hecho?

Inuki, con su expresión de hastió y aburrimiento, sacó algo negro de su chaqueta, para luego acercarse a Yukari, y darle un toque en la frente.

Pock!

-Owee-Se quejó Yukari mientras notaba como el hanyo le colocaba su sombrero que se había quedado al golpearle antes.

-Mira Yukari, me da igual si eres una bruja, o cualquier otra cosa- Afirmó el hanyo-Por mi como si eres Frankenstein. Lo único que me molestaba eran tus bromas, y que tratabas de seguir el camino por el que fui sin estar preparada, cualificada o consciente de lo que ello significa. No tienes que estar sola Yukari, si quieres podemos ser tus amigos.

Yukari se quedó mirando en shock unos momentos a sus tres nuevos amigos antes de empezar a sollozar lentamente para luego pasar a llorar abiertamente.

(Al día siguiente)

No fue fácil para Inuki convencer a sus acompañantes de que estaría bien, pero de alguna forma lo consiguió. Por la noche puso un par de sellos en los extremos de su habitación para bloquear la sensación de su yoki y se vendó la herida mientras recuperaba su forma real. La combinación de buenos primeros auxilios, el descanso y su capacidad curativa combinado hicieron que al levantarse a la mañana siguiente solo tuviera cicatrices que desaparecerían en un par de días aun manteniendo forma humana. Consiguió curarse y mantener su identidad y naturaleza en secreto, 2 por 1.

(Unas horas mas tarde, a la hora de reunión del periódico)

-Yukari-chan se ha vuelto buena chica de verdad, ne?- Preguntó Moka.

Si. He oído que se disculpó con su clase por todas las bromas-Explicó Kurumu- Supongo que eso significa que se ha vuelto mas precavida y sociable.

-Es genial-Dijo Moka-Parece que está creciendo.

Abrieron la puerta del aula del club para entrar las cajas que estaban llevando, pero vieron...

-INUKI, TE QUIERO.

...a Yukari saltándole encima a un desprevenido Inuki que cargaba en equilibrio unos bocetos de artículos para abrazarse-le como si fuera un peluche.

-Oh, buenas tardes-Saludó Yukari.-Me acaban de admitir en el club. Por favor, ayudadme con todo, vale?desu.

''Un nuevo miembro?''Se preguntaron todos en sus pensamientos.

-Yo...amo a Moka-san- Se sonrojó la bruja- Y entonces me enamoré de Inuki también.

-Eh?

''Por que presiento que esto no va a ir bien?''Pensó el hanyo.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo una persecución hacia el y la vampira por parte de una cariñosa Yukari.


	6. 6 Arte, recuerdos de Kagome y cumpleaños

MUY BIEN MIS FANS Y SEGUIDORES. De aquí el nuevo paso de mi extremadamente largo, complejo, impredecible, confuso y genial plan de dominación mundial.

Es broma, estoy loco pero no tanto...aun...

De nuevo aquí tenemos el nuevo capitulo, recién salido de mi psicosis. Se acerca el momento en que Inuki revelará que es...

Era un día como cualquier otro en la Academia Yokai. Los cuervos graznaban, el cielo estaba en un perpetuo rojizo color de otoño, no hacia ni frío ni calor...Todo exactamente igual que cada día.

En el aula del periódico estudiantil, el club de periodismo, se encontraba en un tiempo de descanso.

-Oi, Sesshomaru-Dijo Inuki- Por que te apuntaste al periódico? De alguna forma no te imaginaba aquí.

-Vaya, interesándote por un enemigo?

-Si fuéramos enemigos estaríamos matándonos el uno al otro ahora mismo. Y es curiosidad.

-Hn. Los clubes de lucha están llenos de debiluchos, y las demás actividades me parecen incongruencias-Declaró el Taiyokai del oeste- aquí, o hay alguna búsqueda de información entretenida, o la cantidad de tiempo perdida es insignificante.

-Mmm...-Acordó Inuki comprendiendo el punto de su hermano.

Moka, por otra parte parecía inmersa en un libro de arte. El sentido del peligro de Inuki le alertó, y moviendo la mano interceptó un golpe de periódico de Gin a su cabeza.

-Aun molesto por los golpes de periódico?

-Es el tiempo del club de periodismo-Aclaró Gin- Se acabó el descanso, hay que trabajar.

-TU ERES EL MENOS INDICADO PARA DECIR ESO- Ladró el hanyo.

Gin entonces se fijó en Moka y se acercó a ella y vio el libro que leía.

-Oh, Moka-san -Exclamó el hombre lobo sorprendiendo a Moka- Estas haciendo una pintura? Ese es un libro de arte.

-EEEPP...No yo...esto...ah...-Balbuceaba incoherentemente la joven vampiresa

Gin, aparentando estar enternecido, sonrió a la chica y dijo:

-Heh, tu mirada es tan cálida como siempre-Dijo tratando de ser cool- Realmente te quiero, Baby.

Mientras en jinro(hombre lobo) le preguntaba ''Por que no sales conmigo, Moka-san?'' Inuki, sorprendido, no podía evitar pensar:

''Le está profesando su amor tan fácilmente''

En ese momento, Gin empezó a perseguir a Moka por la habitación, mostrando rasgos de su verdadera forma y aullaba, ante lo cual, Inuki reaccionó apareciendo ante el lobo en celo y golpeándole con un periódico en el hocico mientras gritaba:

-EN VEZ DE ACOSAR SEXUALMENTE A MOKA PONTE A CURRAR, LOBO PAPANATAS-Gritó como si estuviera apaleando a Koga en vez de a Gin. Mientras Gin estaba sumido en una nube de polvo(Efecto paliza de dibujos de animación, no disponible en venta al publico), la puerta del aula, dejando entrar a Kurumu, la cual se arrojo hacia Inuki a tal velocidad que parecía un borrón.

-Inuki-kun-Llamó la succubo de pelo azul- Otro día contigo en el club! Te quiero. Y bien? Como está hoy mi destinado?

-Inuki no es tu destinado!-Exclamó Moka cogiendo a Inuki del brazo.

-Si lo es!-Exclamó la succubo asfixiando al hanyo en su dotada delantera.

-No

-Si

Una graannn gota estilo anime se encontraba en la nuca de Gin, que solo podía sentir envidia.

-Esto no te molesta?-Preguntó el lobo al Inu yokai.

-Hn, no es la primera vez que le veo en esa situación- Dijo Sesshomaru indiferente- Ya ha sido disputado por dos mujeres antes.

El silencio absoluto llenó la sala antes de que el hombre lobo gritara ''QQQUUUUEEE?'', y tomara a Inuki para suplicarle consejos mientras Kurumu seguía asfixiándole y Moka trataba de salvarlo.

BONK

BONK

De repente, dos cacerolas salieron de la nada y se incrustaron en las cabezas de Gin y Kurumu. Todos miraron a Yukari, la responsable, que acababa de aparecer en el aula.

-No dejare que nadie ponga las manos encima de Inuki o Moka. Pelearé con mi magia-Declaró la niña-Porque los quiero a ambos.

-Quien es ella?-Preguntó un Gin ensangrentado.

-Yukari. Nueva miembro y bruja/niña genio-Contestó Moka

Mientras, Inuki se había ido a su rincón de depresión:

-Por que a todos les resulta tan fácil declarar su amor?-Preguntó pensando en todo lo que tubo que pasar el.

-Acaso no te resultó fácil declararte a tu compañera, Inuki-kun?-Preguntó la vampiresa.

-COMPAÑERA?-Exclamaron el lobo y la bruja para que esta ultima continuara- Tienes compañera, Inuki? Y ahora que pasará con mis planes y...

-Yukari-Cortó la succubo- La compañera de Inuki-kun murió hace tiempo.

Eso golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos al licántropo y la bruja. Perder a un/a Compañero/a era el golpe mas duro que un yokai, ayakashi o hanyo podía recibir.

-Inuki-Llamó el hombre lobo seriamente tomando el hombro del hanyo- Lo lamento por tu perdida amigo. En serio.

-No pasa nada-Sonrió el hanyo- Pasó hace tiempo, y al menos se fue en paz y satisfecha de la vida. Ella dijo que continuara adelante y sonriendo dijo:''Al final, no importa incluso si hay alguien inmortal, la muerte nos acaba sonriendo a todos, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es mirarle a la cara con orgullo y devolverle la sonrisa con valor. Por ello, volveremos a encontrarnos tarde o temprano''. Murió sonriendo.

Inuki no lloró, pues le prometió tras berrear en su funeral que no volvería a derramar lágrimas por ella hasta volver a verla.

Yukari, llorando por esa parte tan emotiva de su historia, abrazó a Inuki.

-BUUAAAAAA, parecia tan buena persona-Dijo Yukari- Me habria gustado conocerla...sniff...

-Si, ella y el resto de mis difuntos amigos eran muy buena gente.

-No te acostumbres a que diga esto, pero tienes razón-Dijo Sesshomaru, estoico como siempre- Eran todos bastante nobles...para ser humanos.

HUMANOS? Se preguntaron en su mente el lobo y la bruja.

-Tu compañera era humana, Inuki?-Preguntó la niña.

-Si, y fue quien me enseñó que podía volver a confiar en las personas.

Tenia que ser muy buena para causar tal efecto.

-Ne, ne...Inuki-kun-Llamó la vampira- Dime, como era ella?

-Kagome...Kagome fue la mayor de los hermanos Higurashi. Tiene un hermano menor llamado Sota. Su abuelo es el dueño de un templo Shinto, cerca de Tokio.

-Higurashi? No es ese también tu apellido?-Preguntó la succubo.

-No es mi apellido de nacimiento. Realmente nunca me dieron uno, así que para recordarla adopté el suyo. En fin...Kagome tenia singular belleza, el pelo negro y largo como el mio y los ojos de color marrón chocolate que brillaban siempre con bondad, incluso cuando se enfadaba conmigo. Tenia la piel blanca, pero no pálida, no solía quemarse al sol, pero en unos minutos quieta a la luz del sol se empezaba a broncear, pero se le pasaba enseguida. Tenia un corazón noble y bondadoso. Ella fue considerada como _la única humana de alma pura y corazón cálido, _como la calificaron varias veces. Siempre ayudaba a las personas incondicionalmente, sanando las heridas del corazón. (Lo saque parte de wikipedia y ahora van parte de mis sentimientos hacia una cierta chica, TE LO DEDICO A TI, MI AMADA)Al menos, sanó el mio varias veces, y siempre nos ayudamos mutuamente, ella fue lo que iluminó mi vida, y me animó que me impulsó a continuar siempre adelante sin importar que tan mal estuvieran las cosas, fue mi primera verdadera amiga y aquella en quien mas confié, y una vez empecé a amarla no tenia escapatoria, cuando la veía no sabia si estaba por pararse me el corazón o si se estaba acelerando, era algo simple y confuso a la vez, Todo un caos de emociones. Terrible cuando se enfadaba, pero ni así me atrevía a separarme mucho tiempo de ella.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos indiferente(Como no) pese a estar de acuerdo en varios puntos. El la conoció, así que a diferencia de los demás presentes escuchando la historia de Inuki, no se emocionó, y claramente no dejó caer un par de lágrimas de emoción como las chicas o como las que el lobo logró contener.

Esa descripción le iba de perlas al plan de Moka.

-No me gusta romper este ambiente-Dijo algo avergonzado Gin- Pero hay que volver al trabajo.

* * *

(Un par de horas mas tarde...)

Tras separarse del resto del grupo, Moka e Inuki fueron por su camino habitual hasta un cierto punto no muy lejos de la academia en si.

-Es tarde, Inuki-kun-Le sonrió Moka- Nos vemos mañana.

-Hmm? No vamos juntos hoy?

-Lo siento, tengo que ir a otro lugar-Dijo mostrando el libro de arte de antes- La profesora de arte me pidió que fuera su modelo para una pintura.

-Comprendo-Dijo el hanyo algo desanimado.

-Pero...seguiré esforzándome en el periódico-Repuso alegremente-Ne, Inuki-kun, me dejarías...beber tu sangre?

-COMO?

Moka, en ese mismo momento tenia la misma mirada que hace que a todos nos parezca terriblemente demasiado adorable como para pensar la palabra ''no'' o en enfadarnos.

-Es solo...que pienso que seria como un adiós después de hoy, y yo...Estaré sola.

Inuki solo pudo suspirar en resignación mientras murmuraba ''Adelante, sirve-te tu misma''.

-ARIGATO-Exclamo alegre como nunca- Itadakimasu.

Y tras eso hundió sus colmillos en el cuello del hanyo para empezar a aspirar su deliciosa sangre.

* * *

(Al día siguiente, en el aula del periódico...)

-TODOS, atención-Llamó Gin con su cara seria-Tenemos una noticia. El 'Problema de las chicas perdidas'.

-CHICAS PERDIDAS?-Exclamaron las chicas presentes.

Inuki y Sesshomaru no estaban tan sorprendidos por algo así. Una escuela llena de monstruos adolescentes con las hormonas y las emociones revolucionadas, era lógico que se dieran muertes escándalos o desapariciones de vez en cuando.

-Eh recolectado algo de información de las chicas perdidas-Declaró el hombre lobo pasándoles unas hojas con fotos y datos de las chicas en paradero desconocido.

-Podría ser un violador-Conjeturó Inuki pensando en como de serio se veía Gin en el club cuando quería.

-Podría ser. Como se ve en las fotos, las desaparecidas están bastante buenas-Dijo el lobo, serio y con cara pensativa- Si alguien las ha secuestrado, quiero ser yo quien las salve. Seria una oportunidad perfecta para conocerlas mejor(Esto ultimo lo dice sonriendo determinado y como un pervertido)

''ESA ES SU MOTIVACION'' Pensaron TODOS, mientras que Inuki además añadió en su mente ''ES UNA MEZCLA IMPIA ENTRE MIROKU Y KOGA''

-En fin, salid ahí fuera y recolectad toda la información que podáis y que creáis que puede ser útil para el periódico.

-Ettoo...Quizás no tenga mucho tiempo...-Dijo algo apenada Moka- Pero ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Un rato después, estaban todos desperdigados por el campus entrevistando sospechosos, amigos de las desaparecidas y conocidos o compañeros de clase que pudieran entregar algún tipo de información. Inuki se encontraba en los jardines en ese momento, leyendo de nuevo toda la información, en su mayoría inútil.

-Tchs, vaya hombre-Se quejaba el Inu hanyo- No tengo gran cosa que digamos. Hm?

-Oh, sensei, lamento haberla hecho esperar-Se oyó la voz de Moka.

''Esa voz...''Pensó Inuki''Moka?''

-Te agradezco la ayuda.-Dijo una mujer con el pelo en varias trenzas, ropa informal un pañuelo en la cabeza y un abrigo-Estoy muy feliz Moka-san.

Ishigami, la profesora de arte?

-Tu belleza es puro arte, debo tenerlo en mi colección, cueste lo que cueste-Dijo la profesora.

-Oh, gracias-Dijo inclinándose en una reverencia la vampira- Trabajaré con usted toda la semana

-Hmm..

* * *

(Al día siguiente...)

-Bueno, en la clase de arte de hoy, continuareis con el tema de la semana pasada, 'Que es importante para ti'-Dijo Ishigami- Ese tema es el arte que cada uno guarda en su corazón, sentíos libres de pintar lo que queráis.

Mientras la gente empezó a pintar, muchas de las chicas empezaron a rodear y a acosar a Ishigami.

''Parece que es popular entre las chicas'' Pensó Inuki. En ese momento entró una chica desconocida, de pelo corto y dos trenzas extrañas a los lados de la cara diciendo que se escapó de Educación Física para ver a Ishigami. ''Wow, hasta las chicas de otras clases''

La mirada de Inuki se estrechó notablemente.

''Aun a riesgo de sonar como el bastardo de Koga''Pensó el hanyo''Mi instinto me dice que no es de fiar''

Un rato después, al terminar la clase, Moka empezó a ir por su camino.

-Oi, Moka-Llamó Inuki-Tienes un momento?

-Ara?...Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo pero...

-Bueno, veras...

Inuki empezó a hablar mientras andaba hacia la vampiresa, pero al llegar a la esquina, chocó con alguien que acabó cayendo al suelo. Tanto Inuki como Moka se giraron a ver quien era.

-Kurumu?-Exclamaron ambos dos.

-Inuki-kun?-Le observó la succubo antes de saltarle encima y asfixiarlo en un abrazo de oso-ESTOY tan feliz de encontrarte otra vez. Es el destino.

Moka, como pasó el resto de veces, no se lo tomó bien, y se fue de ahí muy enfadada.

(A la noche del día siguiente)

Inuki se encontraba ante el almacén que servía como aula de arte. Había algo que no le gustaba de esta profesora, como ese olor a serpiente y piedra que la envolvía. No es que ahora pudiera rastrear ese olor.

En realidad llevaba todo el día agotándose...La razón?

Hoy había luna nueva. Ya no es que tuviera su naturaleza muy contenida por el sello de su magatama, es que ahora estaba totalmente neutralizada. En ese momento, Inuki era un simple humano.

Pero aun si era peligroso, no podía dejar a Moka sola con la mayor sospechosa sin asegurar el perímetro. Además, es por esto que estuvo entrenando como una bestia en el Ryozampaku. Aun en su estado mas débil, no estaba indefenso.

Lento pero seguro, se acercó al ''aula'' y tocó a la puerta. Al no contestar nadie abrió la puerta.

-Con permiso.-Llamó al entrar, pero el aula parecía completamente vacía.-Bueno, esto es extraño.

Snif...sob...

Se oían varios sonidos como de llanto contenido, provenientes de una taquilla. Inuki se acercó con cautela y abrió la puerta, viendo que había la estatua de una chica que le sonaba de algo, y que la estatua parecía llorar.

-Bueno, esto es lo que yo llamo realismo.

-Tu-siseó fríamente una voz tras el. Al girarse vio a la profesora que buscaba, Ishigami- Que le estas haciendo a mi arte?

-Oh, lo has hecho tu?-Preguntó tratando de desviar la atención de la posible agresora- Bueno, que me aspen si no es realista, casi parece que vaya a ponerse a andar por su propio pie.

-Vaya, tienes ojo para el arte-Dijo ahora alegre la profesora.

-Aunque personalmente, prefiero las pinturas-Dijo el hanyo- Permiten gravar no solo el primer plano, sino también los alrededores y la propia luz, y bien cuidadas duran tanto como una estatua.

-Si, pero es un desafío mayor gravarlo en piedra que en pintura.-Contrapuso Ishigami- Tu eres Higurashi Inuki, de la clase tres, no? Que haces aquí?

-Bueno, quería hacerte unas preguntas, para el periódico escolar.

-Inuki-kun?-Se oyó la voz de Moka tras el, que al girarse a verla parecía algo tensa-Que haces aquí?

-Pues...

-NO-Gritó de repente llevando a Inuki a la puerta- Por favor, vete, esto es vergonzoso.

-Vergonzoso? Que pasa, estas haciendo un desnudo o algo así?

-ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO-Exclamó haciéndole la competencia a un tomate en lo que a sonrojo se refiere- Solo vete, por favor.

Y tras eso cerró la puerta.

-Sheesssshhh...Vaya por dios- Dijo rascándose la nuca- No he averiguado nada, tendré que quedarme cerca igualmente por si acaso.

(En el club de periodismo...)

-Esto es malo-Dijo Yukari mirando en una bola de cristal- Recibo una lectura oscura de Moka e Inuki.

(De vuelta al aula de arte)

-KYYYAAAAA...-Chilló Moka aterrada.-Que sucede con usted, Ishigami sensei? Tu pelo es como de serpientes.

La mencionada solo se reía mientas las serpientes que conformaban su pelo azotaban el aire a su alrededor como látigos.

-Lo siento pero tendré que acortar nuestro tiempo juntas, Moka-Sonrió-Parece que ese amigo tuyo empieza a sospechar.

Ante el espanto de la vampira castaña, una de las serpientes se enroscó en su brazo y la zarandeó para luego lanzarla a trabes de la puerta del despacho de la gorgona. Cuando la polvareda se dispersó y Moka alzó la cabeza vio algo aterrador. Estaba rodeada de estatuas.

-Que...que es esto?...las estatuas lloran como si fueran reales-Exclamó la vampira.-Ahg.

Un repentino rigor se apoderó de la mano de Moka, y al mirarla, vio que se estaba petrificando lentamente.

-Piedra?

-Así es-Siseó la voz de Ishigami-Petrificación, el poder de Medusa la gorgona. Todo lo vivo que es mordido por mis serpientes, se transforma en piedra.(Sonrisa diabólica) Pronto seras una estatua como las demás chicas.

-NO, NO PUDE SER...-Exclamó cada vez mas asustada- ENTONCES ESTAS ESTATUAS SON...

-EXACTO. Son las hermosas estudiantes de esta academia-Dijo alegre como unas pascuas.-Las petrifiqué. No es artístico? Pronto tu también seras parte de mi colección...AKASHIYA MOKA.

Varias serpientes se enroscaron en los brazos, piernas y pecho de la vampira, inmovilizándola(Tentacle violation).

-Elevare al máximo tu belleza transformándote en arte, Moka-Dijo acariciando una de las estatuas-No es un honor? Mira a estas chicas, lloran pese a ser piedra, están vivas. Tienen emociones, tristeza y desesperanza. No pueden ni moverse ni morir, solo derramar lágrimas. Que hermoso, no es esto arte?

Entonces miró a Moka.

-Es tu fi...AAAAHHHHHGGGG...

Ishigami bramó de dolor al sentir como las serpientes que atrapaban a Moka eran cortadas. Inuki había vuelto, y blandía la espada que siempre cargaba.

Esa espada...Perfecta y brillante deslizándose por el espacio cortando todo a su paso sin mancharse mas que lo justo en sangre que apenas duraba unos segundos en la hoja(Si, la pulieron para que fuera mas estética). Ishigami, en su dolor, no podía dejar de admirar la hoja.

Y el que la blandía con tanta agilidad y gracia... También el debía pasar a su colección. Así que hizo que una de sus serpientes mordiera el tobillo del hanyo mientras este acababa de desatar a Moka.

-INUKI-KUN, HUYE.

-Y UNA MIERDA-Contestó este mostrando bravura a los ojos de la gorgona-NO VOY A DEJARTE AQUÍ.

Finalmente, cuando acabó de atar a Moka, cayó convertido en una estatua en posición arrodillada con la hoja en guardia clavada en el suelo(Como cuando la recuperó de Sesshomaru).

Inuki-kun.

-JAJA...PRONTO AMBOS SEREIS PARTE DE MI ARTE.

De repente, un yoki gigantesco y abrumador sacudió todo el recinto en el que estaban mientras una luz purpura-rojiza rodeaba a Moka, cuyo pelo y ojos cambiaban a plateado y rojo de pupilas afilada respectivamente y algunas de sus medidas mejoraban.

-QUE? QUE ES ESTE YOKI.

-Jajaja...-Se rió Inuki, que aun no estaba del todo petrificado y mientras un rosario plateado con un rubí resplandeciente en el centro brillaba por la presión del yoki-Cuando...Mo...ka...pierde su...rosario...su sello se...abre...y puede mos...trar su...forma real.

-QUE? Que es este extraordinario poder?

De repente, Moka se movió a una velocidad casi imposible y destrozó todas las serpientes.

-GYAA...MI PELO-Chilló de dolor la Medusa-MIS SERPIENTES. Tu...perra...puta...NO PUEDES ENTENDER EL ARTE, PEQUEÑA TONTA. CONVIERTETE EN PIEDRA.

De repente, Moka saltó dando volteretas en el airé, y con la pierna petrificada estirada, encajó una patada descendente con su gargantuesca fuerza en la cabeza de la gorgona dejándola inconsciente.

-Como se siente un golpe con tu propia piedra? Conoce tu lugar.

Una vez la gorgona quedó KO, su veneno petrificante empezó a desvanecerse, volviendo Moka a la normalidad.

- Que ta ha pasado Inuki? Hoy has estado agotado todo el día-Dijo mientras este y las chicas se des-petrificaban -No me digas que pese no estar al 100% has venido a la guarida de las serpientes a salvarme. Gracias...cada vez eres mas y mas interesante.

(A la mañana siguiente, en la enfermería)

Inuki finalmente despertó, sin el mas mínimo resquicio de piedra ante la luz del amanecer que entraba por las ventanas. Su yoki había vuelto a donde debía, pese a seguir con forma humana.

-Bueno, parece que ganamos-Dijo el.

-INUKI-KUN, ESTAS DESPIERTO-Saltó Moka de la nada a abrazarle- Cuando vencí a Ishigami todas volvieron a la normalidad. Solo tu seguías de piedra hasta hace una hora, y ahora justo despiertas.

-Si...bueno...digamos que no he estado muy fino el ultimo día-Dijo restándole importancia-Pero ya estoy bien.

-Quieres decir que enfrentaste a Ishigami-sensei sin estar al máximo, en tu forma humana, y agotado?-Preguntaron algunas ex-estatuas- ESO ES COOL, INUKI-KUN.

''Esto...no va a acabar bien'' Pensó Inuki mientras sus nuevas fans eran expulsadas de la enfermeria por la enfermera por armar mucho ruido.

-Inuki-kun-Llamó Moka trayendo un recuadro grande tapado con una sabana y dejándolo encima de la mesa-TADÁ.

Moka retiró la sabana, mostrando el cuadro que había estado pintando los últimos días. Era algo ante lo que Inuki no era capaz de parpadear siquiera.

Era el, en su forma humana obviamente, Con su sonrisa típica ante el Goshinboku(Arbol sagrado de la serie Inuyasha) del templo Higurashi pero de la época Feudal en medio del ''Bosque de Inuyasha'' , con los brazos alrededor de las cinturas de dos mujeres. Una era Moka, con el uniforme de la academia Yokai, aferrándose al brazo de Inuki, y en el otro lado estaba Kagome. Estaba en su traje de sacerdotisa con exactamente la misma sonrisa que recordaba y esa mirada de calidez y bondad en los ojos que se reflejaba en los ojos de la imagen de Moka, así como la felicidad y la determinación en los suyos propios en el cuadro.

-Espero que te guste-Dijo algo insegura Moka- Me dijiste que no sabias el día pero que tu cumpleaños era este mes, no? Bueno, pues será hoy. Este es tu regalo, me he esforzado tanto como he podido en plasmar tus emociones y tus descripciones de Kagome-san. El fondo no se de donde salió, simplemente..se adaptaba.

Inuki miró con su cara aparentemente imborrable de sorpresa a Moka, que algo avergonzada e insegura siguió.

-La...lamento haberte preocupado. Para poder pintarlo le pedía consejos y asesoramiento a Ishigami.-Dijo nerviosa- Como pago debía ser su modelo y...

-Moka-Le cortó Inuki abrazándola con fuerza para luego sonreírle- Gracias, lo conservaré mientras viva.

Moka, aliviada al ver que le había gustado, apenas contenía una lágrima de alivio y felicidad.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Inuki-kun.

-YAHHOOOO...INUKI-KUN-Llamó Kurumu(Quien mas sino?) abriendo la puerta de golpe y siendo acompañada por Yukari y Gin- ME ALGRO DE QUE HAYAS DESPERTADO. Oí de Moka que hoy será tu cumpleaños, así que te traigo galletas para un año.

-Yo te traigo un Wara-wara-kun-Chilló Yukari.

Gin, que vio la espada en otras ocasiones, le dio un kit para pulirla y mantenerla.

-Aunque Sesshomaru no pareció muy interesado.

-Dejadle, no tenemos la mejor relación, siempre nos ponemos tensos el uno con el otro-Aclaró Inuki-Seguramente su regalo es permitirme relajarme.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HIGURASHI INUKI.


	7. Chapter 7 Gusano y amistad

SEXO. Ahora que he captado vuestra atención, empezaré con los agradecimientos, y aclarando que R+V e Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Solo esta historia que pasa por mi psicótica mente de mi esquizofrénico cerebro y que os agradezco que leáis y comentéis.

Ahora, la frase inspiradora:

''Si se oxida nunca podrá volver a ser blandido...Si se echa a perder, su esencia quedaré hecha pedazos...Así es...el orgullo...Es muy parecido a la hoja de una espada''

Una nueva tarde de actividades en el club del periódico, tras los recién ayer por parte de Inuki...700 década mas o menos.

''Hmmm...La verdad, aun se me hace raro que estemos siempre en otoño'' Pensaba el hanyo residente.'' 22 de junio eh?(Parece que las escuelas en Japón comienzan y terminan en momentos diferentes que aquí)''

-Inuki-kun, debemos darnos algo de prisa-Llamó Moka alzando su vista del papel y colocándose el pelo tras el oído- Solo nos quedan dos días.

-Ahhh(Si)...Lo siento-Volviendo tranquila y perezosamente su vista a la vampira- Solo me distraje un segundo.

Moka sonrió alegre, sabiendo que pensaba en como fue la cosa ayer. No sabia por que exactamente, pero una atracción extraña le hacia orbitar alrededor de Inuki, y de alguna forma acertó a la perfección tanto en el aspecto de Kagome como en el bosque alrededor.

-Entiendo, no pasa nada-Disculpó la vampira-Es difícil pensar en un titular, siendo ayer tu cumpleaños y teniendo por fin fecha fija.

''Hmmm...Tenemos que encontrar titular para el asunto de la profesora de arte'' Pensaba algo frustrado ''Y tres o cuatro noticias menores. Como mierdas puede ser tan difícil? Kagome me lo explicó hace mucho y no pareció tan difícil''

-No puedo con esto-Dijo Kurumu mientras se estiraba, dejando a la vista el generoso volumen de su delantera- Finalmente es sábado y nosotros aquí ocupados.

-Somos como un escritor de manga retrasado en su entrega-Se rió Yukari- Y no nos pagan.

-DEJAD DE LLORAR COMO BEBES Y VOLVED AL TRABAJO-Tronó Gin leyendo pacíficamente un periódico del mundo humano y tomando té- El incidente de la gorgona es una noticia importante, no nos llamaran periódico si no informamos apropiadamente.

Tres segundos después, el hombre lobo era propietario de una cara deformada por los golpes, varios chichones, zarpazos y un par de dislocaciones por luxación, propinados por Inuki y Sesshomaru.

-SI TANTA PRISA TENEMOS, TRABAJA TU TAMBIEN DESGRACIADO.-Tronaron los dos, para luego girar las caras y lanzarse chispazos eléctricos el uno al otro.

-Se que soy una figura digna de admiración, pero no me gusta que me copien-Dijo de un de nuevo estoico Sesshomaru.

-Copiarte yo a ti? HA, nunca imitaría a un estirado prepotente como tu, yo siempre he sido así. No seras tu el que me copia?

-Entonces la estupidez realmente se contagia?-Repuso el Inu Daiyokai.

-QUE HAS QUERIDO DECIR CON ESO?

-No lo puedes deducir tu solo? Patético cachorro, Naciste en la ignorancia y vives en la ignorancia...Ya solo te queda morir en la ignorancia.

-Que curioso, la ultima vez que dijiste eso te metiste en una situación que habría sido demasiado para ti sin mi.

-Como si necesitara a alguien tan débil.

-Que has dicho?

-Débil.

-MANCO CABRÓN.

Y la discusión siguió durante un rato mientras las chicas y el licántropo dirigían su mirada del uno al otro como si fuera un partido de tenis y no una discusión y sin entender ni la mitad de cosas.

A fuera, entre las ramas de un árbol, un chico siniestro, delgado y aparentemente sudoroso observaba al club del periódico a través del objetivo de una cámara.

-Jujuju...pronto amada-Decía-Pronto estarás en mis brazos.

(al día siguiente)

Kurumu estaba total y absolutamente paralizada por la impresión. Un sobre le llegó de incógnito-. Normalmente eso no seria raro, total, era muy popular entre los chicos.

Pero normalmente, las cartas que la llamaban a un sitio en privado no venían acompañadas de fotos en posiciones vergonzosas.

-Ahahaha...Acabo de recordar que tenia que hacer algo-Trató de ocultar su impresión(Y las fotos) a toda prisa- Os dejo el resto a vosotros, vale?

Y tras eso salió pitando, dejando tras de si a unos desinteresados Sesshomaru, Gin y Yukari y a unos extrañados Inuki y Moka.

Tras unos minutos llegó al lugar indicado, el claro del ''Árbol monstruo''.

-Hey, estaba esperándote-Dijo el chico escuálido antes mencionado- Viste mis fotos y mi carta? Que alegría. Cuanto tiempo, ne, Kurumu-chan?

La súcubo, al captarle, puso una cara de furia inigualable.

-QUIEN ERES TU?-Chilló-QUE PRETENDES LLAMANDOME AQUÍ CON ESAS FOTOS.

''Las fotos''Saltó la tetona en su mente''De la impresión las dejé en la caja de materiales''

-En realidad las tomé porque me gustaban.-Dijo el chico aterrizando desde la rama del árbol.

''Que pasa con este tipo? Da miedo''Pensaba Kurumu''Y parece estar grasiento''

-Yo soy Kanou Nagare, Me recuerdas?

Flashback.

-Ah, Kurumu-san, Eres realmente hermosa- Declaró Nagare-Me dejarías tomarte una foto?

La succubo, sonriente, se giró a ver a su admirador.

-En serio? De verdad soy hermosa?-Preguntó ilusionada- Mas hermosa que Moka?

-Uh...Bueno...

-Venga, si me tomas una buena foto, te dejaré salir conmigo.

Fin flashback.

''No lo recuerdo''Pensó Kurumu''Actué así con muchos chicos para vencer a Moka antes de conocer a Inuki-kun''

-Ahora, tendrás esa cita conmigo-Sonrió el chico grasiento-O esas fotos estarán en todo el campus.

(En el club)

-No está tardando mucho Kurumu?-Preguntó Inuki con cara de...Bueno, la cara y el tono de voz de siempre.

-No necesitamos a cobarde que huyen ante los problemas, desu.-Declaró Yukari.

-Pero...me pregunto-Se cuestionaba Moka-Que pensará Kurumu del periódico escolar?

-Hm?

Bueno, ella está aquí para pasar tiempo con Inuki-kun, no?-Expuso su teoría la vampira-Y ella me odia desde el principio. Quizás no nos considera realmente amigos y por eso huyo ahora.

-Yo no diría tanto...Mas bien rivalidad es lo que siente.-Aclaró el Hanyo-Estoy seguro que nos considera amigos, me he visto antes en este tipo de situaciones. Quizás no lo admita fácilmente, pero te considera una muy preciada amiga.

(En otro sitio)

Kurumu, de alguna forma se encontró de repente metida en un uniforme de gimnasia, una camiseta blanca y las bragas de spandex rojas.

-Seguro que tengo que ponerme esto para una cita?-Preguntó la succubo- Ademas es de otra escuela.

-ES UNA SESION DE FOTOS-Exclamó el chico extraño-ESTAS FENOMENAL KURUMU-CHAN.

Nagare empezó a moverse en círculos y de arriba a abajo alrededor de Kurumu, tomando toda clase de fotos desde todos los ángulos.

-Esto...Esto NO ES LO QUE UNA IMAGINA DE UNA CITA.

-Te parece que es seguro hablarme así?-Preguntó Nagare con cara maligna asustando a Kurumu.-Tengo la habilidad especial de descubrir los mas ocultos secretos de la gente. Lo se todo sobre ti, Kurumu-chan. Como...

Entonces Nagare empezó a susurrarle a la succubo varias cosas al oído, capa cual mas vergonzosa que la anterior, haciendo que la cara de la peliazul compitiera con la de un tomate en color y con el fuego en temperatura.

-He...HENTAI. COMO SABES ESO.?

-Tal ves solo deba decirle a Inuki, no?

Eso hizo que a la succubo le saltara el corazón del pecho(Su ENORME pecho) por la garganta. Figuradamente hablando, claro.

-Por...por que sabes tu de Inuki-kun? Lo que sea menos eso.

-PERFECTO-Gritó alegre el chico grasiento sacando un uniforme de criada-AHORA HAGAMOS DE COSPLAY.

''Este tipo está yendo demasiado lejos''Pensaba molesta mientras se cambiaba en una almacén de material de gimnasia la succubo'' Quizás debería usar mis ilusiones y quitármelo de encima''

-Ah-Dijo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y al pensar en Inuki.

''No puedo, dejé de hacer esas cosas al conocer a Inuki-kun'' Recordó ''Que debería hacer? Todos trabajan duramente mientras yo me entretengo con esto.''

(un tiempo después)

''Finalmente me ha dejado en paz...''Pensaba''Me ha hecho cambiarme 12 veces antes de quedar satisfecho''

Al abrir la puerta del club, recibió miradas de todo el mundo, lo cual la asustó bastante.

-Bienvenida Kurumu-Dijo Inuki-llegas un poco tarde, no?

''Tarde?'' Se repitió en su mente viendo que se había perdido mucho.

-No te preocupes, seguro que has tenido un rato difícil-Dijo un comprensivo Inuki, aunque su cara no lo mostrara. De hecho, pensó Kurumu, casi nunca dejaba esa expresión tensa-Estas claramente cansada y tensa, todo será mejor mañana.

Mientras todos se iban Kurumu sentía un enorme alivio en penar que tan comprensivo era su amor, que acababa de irse por la puerta.

-Inuki-kun..-Suspiró.

''Yo solía ser orgullosa y esclavizar a los hombres con mis poderes''Reflexionó, mirando su parte de trabajo por hacer'' Por como era tratad, nunca..tuve amigos, y creía que no importaba. Y ahora pago el precio''

-Tengo que disculparme.-Dijo con lágrimas.

-Huhuhuhu-Resonó una escalofriante risa-Cual es el problema Kurumu-chan? Hoy fue divertido, no? Entonces...tendremos mas mañana.

-Mañana? NO HABRÁ MAÑANA, EL TRATO ERA UNA CITA.

-Oh...Eso es frio. Quieres que le muestre las fotos a Inuki?

-NO.

-Entonces tendremos otra cita mañana-Dijo con una sonrisa maniaca y malvada en la cara mostrando todos sus dientes- No pienso dejarte ir ahora.

-Oi, oi, no te referiras a estas fotos, no?

Tanto Kurumu como Nagare se giraron hacia la puerta, donde se encontraban todos los miembros del club. Si, Gin y Sesshomaru incluidos.

-Yukari-chan encontró las fotos, realmente eres un tipo despreciable.

-QUE? Esas fotos tan vergonzosas...Inuki-kun las ha...?

-Vergonzosas-Se extrañó Inuki-Que tienen de vergonzosas? Que se ve tu ropa interior? Kurumu, eso no es muy diferente a verte en bikini como cuando me enseñaste que podia haber visto en el club de natacion.

En serio...nadie pensó en eso?

-Vosotros...como os atreveis a interrumpirnos...

Nagare sudaba mas y cada vez mas, mientras se volvia algo verde y fofo y un par de antenas salian de su cuello, mientras una bruma casi inexistente inundaba la habitacion.

Era gas, uno que paralizó a todos los presentes.

-JAJAJAJA, MAS CHICAS; MAS CHICAS-Gritaba-Como monstruo gusano me encantan las chicas, Con esto...lo puedo averiguar todo. MUAHAHAHA...

-Tu...A cuantas chicas les has hecho esto-Siseó el hanyo.

-JA, No lo recuerdo. Pero...Que mas da? Total, os devoraré a todos, me divertiré con las chicas y luego me desharé de...

No terminó la frase, pues varios trozos de su cuerpo se vieron hechos carne picada por las garras de Sesshomaru, y otras partes cortadas por la espada que Inuki sacó de la mochila alargada que siempre llevaba.

-Que patético-Murmuró Sesshomaru viendo la cara de shock, impotencia y miedo des gusano- De verdad creías que un veneno tan débil como el tuyo podría afectarme a mi, el poderoso Sesshomaru? Mira bien lo que es realmente veneno.

Tras eso, las partes trituradas por las garras del Inu yokai empezaron a cauterizar-se y derretirse por el ácido venenoso del Dokasso(Garras de la flor venenosa/Venenosas).

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH..TU, TU ERES SESSHOMARU?

-Si, lo es-Saltó Inuki, haciéndole varios cortes muy dolorosos.

-HA; El ACIDO AUN, PERO UNOS SIMPLES CORTES SE CURARAN EN... EH? POR QUE NO SE CURAN?

-Las heridas propiciadas por mi espada, no se regeneran tan fácilmente.-Dijo mientras su espada daba un ligero brillo- Kosaka ryu: Tajo despellejan-te.

Un breve resplandor en linea recta, y varias tiras de piel se desprendieron del idiota, dejándolo inconsciente.

O eso parecía. En realidad se deslizó a toda velocidad hacia a Moka, inmovilizándola ante el con sus tentáculos.

, AHORA CON UN REHEN NO ME...

No llegó a terminar, pues un poderoso y furioso yoki azotó la habitación, mientras lo que parecían raíces y tentáculos salían de todas partes azotándole, estrujándole y zarandeándole.

-WAA, QUE...QUE ES ESTO?

Kurumu se encontraba en su verdadera forma, gruñendo como una bestia y destilando todo ese yoki mientras controlaba las raíces y tentáculos.

-DE DONDE SALEN ESTAS COSAS-Gritaba el gusano-Y POR QUE ME ATACAN?

-TU-Chilló la succubo-NO TE PERDONARÉ SI ATACAS A INUKI-KUN O A MOKA.

El gusano Nagare no podía moverse mientras veía como un árbol con características de planta insectívora surgía de la nada, espachurrando-le y devorándole lenta y dolorosamente hasta sumirlo en la oscuridad.

Tras eso todo se calmó, Kurumu y Nagare volvieron a su forma humana. La primera agotada, y el segundo en coma y con todas las heridas de las garras del Daiyokai, la espada del Hanyo y unos cuantos cortes de la succubo.

-Hm, interesante-Musitó Sesshomaru, llamando la atención de todos después de que Inuki recogiera a una inconsciente Kurumu- Todo fue una ilusión mágica. He oído que los mas fuertes de su raza pueden herir mortalmente a sus enemigos solo con sus ilusiones. Quien iba a pensar que alguien con su habilidad estaría en este colegio?

(Al dia siguiente)

Todos los miembros del club se encontraban en el aula durmiendo(Salvo Sesshomaru, que duerme poco, y nunca a la vista) cuando Nekonome sensei llegó y recogió el periódico recién terminado para la imprenta con el esfuerzo de todos.

Nagare fue expuesto en uno de los artículos, despertado por Kurumu(Que se gano el respeto de muchas mujeres) y colgado en la cafetería para disfrute como piñata por parte de Inuki, el cual tubo que sufrir aun mas a menudo a algunas mujeres de su club de fans. Sus palabras eran:''Guapo, algo rudo pero amable, misterioso, interesante, atlético, comprensivo, respetuoso a su manera, enérgico...'' y otros tantos adjetivos usados por dichas hembras para describirle.

Caso cerrado XD


	8. Chapter 8 Comision de seguridad BATALLA

HOLA DE NUEVO MIS DISCIPULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA. DE NUEVO LES VENGO CON UN CAPITULO(Con un final en suspense para el proximo capi) COMO MUESTRA DE MI PODER OSCURO...MUAHAHAHAHAHA...

–

–

–

–

Era recién de noche en luna creciente cuando Inuki se acercó a la zona de los teléfonos. No hacia ni una semana del incidente de la gorgona, y aun y así seguía sintiéndose aliviado de poder volver a su forma real en este momento si quería. Aunque seguía sin estar cómodo del todo en forma humana, pero no había otra.

Inuki cogió el auricular de uno de los teléfonos aparentemente antiguos de color rojo, y marcó el numero que memorizó hace un tiempo.

El aparato sonó durante unos segundos a trabes de la linea antes de que alguien descolgara, y con una voz de chico de unos 14 años preguntara.

-Hai, Moshi-Moshi, Santuario Higurashi.

-Yo, Shota, cuanto tiempo.-Dijo Inuki con su despreocupación habitual. Pasar tanto tiempo viendo a su antiguo yo y a Kagome y sin interferir fue duro, y mas tarde, cuando ella traspasó el pozo para siempre...no se veía con alma para encarar a su familia- Como te ha ido últimamente?

-Etto...Muy bien, pero...Si no es molestia: Quien eres?

-No lo adivinas?

-La verdad es que no caigo, no?

-Mou, eso es cruel, gaki, olvidar a tu ídolo de esa manera-Dijo con ironía y falsa molestia, notando que Shota empezaba a caer en la cuenta.- Soy, yo. Inu no Nii-san.

-Inu-nii...INUYASHA.

-Shhhhh. No grites que estoy de incógnito.

-Espera un momento, llamo a mamá y al abuelo y pongo el manos libres.

El hanyo esperó unos momentos a que llegaran.

-Inuyasha-Llamó la voz de una mujer-Eres tu?

-El mismo, único e irrepetible. Aunque uso el nombre de Higurashi Inuki. Espero que no les importe que...

-Que uses nuestro apellido?-Preguntó la voz de un anciano-Para nada muchacho.

Inuki solo sonreía tranquilo y aliviado. Hasta que llegó la pregunta del millón.

-Y dime, como está Kagome-Preguntó la mujer.

-Sra. Higurashi.-Empezó serio y sin saber como proceder el hanyo- No se como decir esto, pero...el pozo nos llevó a hace 500 años. Yo viví hasta hoy porque soy lo que soy, pero ella...era humana.

-Inu-nii...Kagome, murió?

Inuki esperó unos momentos tratando de tragarse el nudo de su garganta antes de contestar.

-Si. La marqué así que vivió mucho mas de lo normal, y no envejeció, pero...sus poderes de Miko se metieron por medio.

-Como...como fue?-Pregunto el anciano.

La familia ya se lo esperaba, pues hay pocos humanos que vivieran 500 años, y son leyendas. Lloraron a Kagome en su momento, y encontraron consuelo sabiendo que estaba con la persona adecuada y feliz.

-Ella...sus órganos eran sanos, pero envejecidos tras 200 años.-Explicó Inuki-Simplemente su cuerpo se agotó. Murió con una sonrisa pidiéndome que viviera feliz por ella, y que quizás encontrara otra compañera, aunque no me veo capaz de buscar a nadie por ahora. Me pidió que os dijera que os quería y que os esperaría.

El silenció se hizo presente y, literalmente, se podría oír el caer de una aguja. Justo en ese momento, Moka, la vampira apreció girando la esquina y, al ver a Inuki, se puso a su espalda para oir las palabras de Inuki.

-Es bueno saber que tuvo una buena vida.-Dijo feliz y triste a la vez la señora Higurashi, para luego alegrarse y preguntar.-Me dieron nietos?

-Eh...huh...-Balbuceó Inuki .

-Venga chico, era tu mujer, no la tendrías a dos velas.-Dijo el anciano alegre.

-Bueno...en su mayoría eran humanos, unos 8. Izayoi, Izumi, Ako, Shota, Homura, Danzo, Shinta, que desapareció de niño y reapareció en su adolescencia tras cambiarse de nombre a Himura Kenshin en le era meiji y Kyo-Dijo para oír eso-También un hanyo de pelo negro, Kotaro. Este ultimo sigue vivo, y entrenando en Izumo.

-Kotaro? Tengo un sobrino/nieto/bisnieto con vida?-Exclamaron los tres a la vez al otro lado de la linea.

-Ahh(Trad: Forma despreocupada y algo ruda de decir ''si'').-Contestó Inuki.- Quizás lo veáis un día. Por cierto, recibisteis mi ''Brillante donativo?''

-FUISTE TU?-Chilló la señora Higurashi.

-De donde los sacaste?-Preguntó Shota.

-Recuerdas el asunto de la bicicleta? Solo necesitaba estabilizarlo un poco. Nunca tendré problemas económicos, de hecho, prácticamente soy infinitamente rico.

-Yohohoho...mil gracias, muchacho. Gracias a eso, el templo ha sido restaurado y está mejor que nunca, y por fin el bosque de los alrededores, el ''bosque de Inuyasha'', es nuestro.

-Me alegro.

-Y donde estas ahora, muchacho?

-En una academia/internado para yokai y ayakashis, el Yokai Gakuen.

Silencio absoluto durante unos segundos al otro lado de la linea.

-En serio?-Preguntó emocionado en chico Higurashi.

-Ahh, Ya que los yokai tuvieron que ocultarse, hay sitios así para no preocuparse de resbalones entre los humanos.

-Crees que podría ir?

-Lo dudo, los humanos no están permitidos.

-Mouu...

-Y como te va, etto...Inuki?

-Aun no lo ha asimilado, eh? Bastante bien, la verdad.-Contestó el hanyo- He hecho amigos. Están Moka, la primera amiga que hice aquí, Kurumu, que es bastante...peculiar, Yukari, una niña genio de 11 años...y adivinad. Estoy en el club del periódico...el presidente es buen tipo, pero es una mezcla entre Miroku y el lobo papanatas. El idiota de Sesshomaru también está aquí.

Una gran gota estilo anime apareció en la sien de Moka. Se alegró de que Inuki las tuviera en buena consideración, pero, que historia tenia con Sesshomaru?

-Bueno, si sigues vivo significa que todo esta bien.-Sonrió la señora Higurashi-Espero que te vaya bien de ahora en adelante, pero creo que por mucho que tengamos que decir, no te alcanzará la llamada, y no podemos estar todo el día al teléfono, no?

-Si, así es. Volveré a llamar pronto. Si hay alguna salida escolar quizás os visite.

Tras unos segundos despidiéndose, Inuki colgó.

-Wa...-Dijo Moka para asustarlo, mientras sonreía.

-WAAAA-Bramó Inuki, dando un salto y chocando contra el techo.

-Lo siento, Inuki-kun, lo siento, solo era una broma-Dijo Moka con una lágrima estilo anime mirando el chichón que Inuki tenia en la cabeza después de dejar la huella de su cráneo en el techo de hormigón. Que tan fuerte era?-Solo era una broma. Perdoname.

-No pasa nada, tranquila, tu no sabias que podía saltar tanto.-Dijo Inuki mientras el cómico chichón (estilo anime) desaparecía-Pero, dime, que haces aquí?

-Bueno-Sonrió aliviada la vampira- Es hora de comer, y vine a la cafetería un poco mas temprano.

Moka vestía en un vestido casual, pues era domingo, e Inuki pensó que se veía bien.

-Y...quien era a la otra linea?

-Mi familia política?

-Ara?

-La familia de Kagome, ya te hablé de ellos.

-Oh...parecen buena gente por lo que dijiste y el como hablabais.

-Eh?

-Bueno, parecías feliz y relajado durante la conversación.

-De verdad-Preguntó el hanyo con algo de confusión- Bueno,quizás sea alivio de que les haya ido bien mi donativo.

-Es eso que decías de tu forma de conseguir mucho dinero fácilmente?-Preguntó intrigada. Siempre era agradable saber algo nuevo del chico del que estaba a interesada-Eres rico?

-No exactamente. Mas bien es que puede sor tan rico como me apetezca cuando me apetezca.

-Como?

-Eso es mi pequeño secreto, pero solo yo y un yokai que conocí hace mucho podemos hacer eso.

Misterio. Eso parecía rodear siempre a Inuki, y cada nueva cosa que descubría de el, le traía nuevas incógnitas, pero siempre, los ambos dos lados de la vampira, así como casi todo el que conocía al hanyo(salvo Sesshomaru) se mantenían las siguientes:

Quien y que era realmente Higurashi Inuki?

Que tan fuerte era en realidad?

Y cuantos secretos mas ocultaba?

-Los Higurashi parecen muy buenas personas-Sonrió Moka inocentemente- Me gustaría conocerlos algún día.

Inuki, que estaba bebiendo un poco de cola mientras esperaba a que le calentaran ramen de ternera, su plato favorito, escupió el contenido de su boca cómicamente.

''Llevar a Moka al templo? A saber como reaccionaria ese anciano excéntrico de los yokai''

El rubí del rosario se iluminó levemente mientras una pupila larga , fina y vertical, haciéndose muy muy similar a los ojos de Ura-Moka(Moka-Interna), aunque Inuki no lo notó. Moka, por otra parte, sintió en su mente el ojo de Ura-Moka mirando a través de la mencionada joya, lo que indicaba que también escuchaba interesada. Kagome se había ganado el respeto de Ura-Moka pese a ser humana, al igual que hizo el hanyo.

-Oh...Pero quizás no sea posible-Dijo algo avergonzada-Ya que soy muy diferente al no ser humana.

-Moka, yo tampoco soy humano, y no les importó en lo mas mínimo. Estoy seguro que les encantaría conocerte, es solo que...teniendo en cuenta las leyendas es irrisorio imaginar a un vampiro visitando casualmente un templo sagrado.

-Si, tienes razón, aunque solo sean leyendas, resultaría cómico-Se rió aliviada Moka-Sabes, Inuki-kun? Nos has hablado de la familia de Kagome-san, pero...apenas has mencionado a tu familia de pasada.

-Bueno...no tengo la mejor historia familiar.-Dijo algo serio. Antes de que Moka le dijera que no era necesario comenzó-Nunca conocí a mi padre, pero me han dicho que era muy noble y fuerte, alguien digno de admirar. Murió para protegernos a mi madre y a mi, lo que supongo que habla por si mismo. Mi madre...ere una mujer bella y pura...Nunca hizo distinción de ningún tipo para ayudar a alguien, y siempre le gustó a todo el mundo, podría decirse que yo era la única mancha en su expediente por mi naturaleza. No podría haber deseado una madre mejor, que dio siempre lo mejor en beneficio de los demás, sobre todo de su hijo.

-Y hermanos?

-Solo uno, por parte de padre-Dijo con el ceño muy fruncido el hanyo, como si en vez de desagradable o doloroso, solo fuera muy molesto- Digamos que nunca nos llevamos bien. Literalmente nos lanzamos a matarnos el uno al otro en múltiples ocasiones.

-Eso es horrible!-Exclamó- Como puede ser tu hermano así, siendo tan buena el resto de tu familia.

-Ya no es así, aunque seguimos sin llevarnos bien-Aclaró-Simplemente, siguió sus creencias.

-Como se llamaba tu madre?

-Izayoi.

-Ah? No es ese el nombre que mencionaste en tu conversación?-Preguntó Moka.

-Si, pero hablaba de otra Izayoi.-Dijo pensando ''Mi hija en realidad''-Es otra historia para otro momento.

La conversación acababa de terminar repentinamente. No porque fuera un tema desagradable o porque le desagradara a Inuki, sino mas bien porque el tema no tenia mas continuación.

-Oh, cierto-Recordó Moka- Mañana hemos de repartir los periódicos. Todos pusimos nuestras vidas por ese periódico. Hasta Sesshomaru-sama puso esfuerzo en ello.

-Moka, dime, por que le llamas ''sama''?

-Bueno, cuando era niña nos hablaban de las historias de Sesshomaru-sama e Inuyasha-sama. Mis padres siempre decían que debido a su fuerza, sus actos, su ayuda y las dificultades que afrontaron casi constantemente, al menos por parte de Inuyasha-sama esto ultimo, debíamos tener un gran respeto.

''Inuyasha-sama? Nadie salvo Myoga, Shoga, Rin, los aldeanos de Kaede-baa y a veces Jaken se ha referido así a mi'' Pensó Inuki con una gota estilo anime en la sien.

-¡Oh! Inuki-kun, si conoces bien a Sesshomaru-sama...es posible que conozcas también a Inuyasha-sama?-Preguntó la vampira castaña.-Como es?

-Bueno...No sabría bien como describírtelo-Explicó- Deberías preguntarle a Sesshomaru, que de seguro te lo sabría decir. Pero...dime,¿Por que dejas la comida de lado? Mañana repartimos el periódico, necesitaras energía.

-Bueno...No es que la deje de lado, es que...hace tiempo que no bebo tu sangre...

-EHH?

-Capu Chuuu...

* * *

(Al dia siguiente, en la entrada del colegio)

Diversos estudiantes se agruparon ante la mesa del reparto de periódico, todos por diversas razones.

En su mayoría por sus propias aspiraciones en pensamientos pervertidos.

Muchos lo veían como un sueño.

-Moka-san y Kurumu-san-Saltó uno-Repartiendo periódicos!

-Son ángeles que descienden del cielo.

-DADME UN PERIODICO.

Ese era el deplorable espectáculo por parte de la población masculina.

Y la femenina no se quedaba atrás.

-KYA-Chillaban varias chicas-Inuki-kun reparte periódicos.

Bueno...ya os hacéis a la idea de que tan patético era todo. Lo que explicaba por que Sesshomaru podía colaborar con la elaboración del periódico (única actividad extraescolar obligatoria que le permitía no malgastar demasiado tiempo y aguantar los mínimos idiotas posibles), pero no en repartirlos.

Finalmente, la multitud se disipó, y la mayor parte de los periódicos se habían ido ya.

-ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE QUE EL PERIODICO HAYA SIDO TODO UN EXITO-Saltó Kurumu a estrujar al hanyo- Te QUIERO, INUKI-KUN.

-Kurumu, SUELTALO.-Exigió Moka-Lo estas ahogando.

Kurumu la ignoró.

-Ambas sabemos que lo está disfrutando-Dijo con suficiencia- Además, igualmente es mio.

-No lo es-Dijo la vampira separándola de Inuki.

-Tu...

-Creo que no es buena idea pelear ahora. Desu-Dujo la niña bruja.

(En otro lugar del campus)

-El periódico escolar...-Siseó una figura en las sombras- Ha reaparecido?

-Así parece ser, señor-Confirmó una chica de pelo negro arrodillada a sus espaldas mientras la figura leía el periódico, lo arrugaba y lo quemaba.

-Idiotas-Dijo el aparentemente usuario de fuego- Actuando como salvadores de la justicia.

(De nuevo, con el periódico)

-Habéis repartido muchas copias, no?

Era Gin, el presidente del periódico, que acababa de pasar a ver como iba todo.

-Oh...Así es Gin-sempai-Confirmó la vampira- Ya hemos repartido mas de la mitad, pronto necesitaremos mas.

-Y por que no nos ayudas, ya que estas aquí?-Preguntó Inuki con una mirada plana.

-Simple en realidad-Contestó el lobo encogiéndose de hombros.-Ese trabajo aburrido es para los subordinados.

-LO QUE ERES ES UN VAGO. HAZ ALGO Y TRABAJA.

-OI, SESSHOMARU TAMPOCO REPARTE Y NO LE DICES NADA.

-EL AL MENOS COLABORÓ EN LOS ARTICULOS, Y TU TE SENTASTE A TOMAR TÉ.

-Igualmente os lo dejo a vosotros.

No, el hombre lobo no se escapó de un golpe en la cabeza con un periódico enrollado

-Parece que las únicas cosas que le interesan son las cosas sucias, desu-Se rió la bruja-Como un perro callejero en época de celo.

Gin, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa tensa, agachó la cabeza para quedar a la altura de Yukari y le señalo diciendo:

-Como si una niña como tu fuera buena para algo que no sea molestar.

-Hey, soy famosa por mi pecho plano.-Contestó ella de igual manera.

-No habría que frotarlos para impulsarlos a desarrollarse?

-ESO ES ACOSO SEXUAL, DESU.

Si, mis queridos lectores, una enorme palangana metálica se materializó y cayó con fuerza en la cabeza del lobo pervertido. Provocándole una herida sangrante en la cabeza.

Un alboroto empezó a desencadenarse a medida que unos estudiantes con uniformes negros avanzaban hasta la sección de reparto.

-Fuera del camino-Decía uno apartando a los estudiantes.

-Apartaos.-Exigía otro.

Los miembros del periódico miraban el avance con recelo.

-Quien diablos son esos tipos?-Preguntaba Inuki.

-No puede ser...-Susurró Gin-Esos uniformes negros.

-Que hacen aquí?-Se preguntó en voz alta un estudiante al azar-Los miembros de la comisión publica. Los guardianes de la academia.

Finalmente, los identificados como miembros de la comisión publica, llegaron a la parada de reparto del periódico escolar, y el que aparentemente era el líder, un tipo con el pelo largo y rubio como la paja apunto de arder espontáneamente, cejas como dos puntos, similares a los sacerdotes shinto seguidores de Inari, y orejas levemente puntiagudas, así como un rostro algo alargado, avanzó e hizo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo mirándoles con sus ojos dorados.

-Saludos...Yo soy Kuyou, el líder de la Comisión de Seguridad Publica-Se presentó con una leve sonrisa vacía, mostrando arrogancia, lo que a Inuki no le gustó un pelo. Le recordaba la primera vez que se topó con Sesshomaru-Un placer conoceros.

Por alguna ''Misteriosa razón desconocida'' ninguno de los miembros del periódico escolar creia que fuese un placer en lo mas mínimo. Inuki, Gin y Sesshomaru(Que observaba desde el tejado de la escuela) los que menos.

-La comisión de seguridad publica... Vosotros sois los que mantienen la paz y la seguridad de la academia?-Preguntó Moka- Y que es lo que queréis de nosotros?

Gin, con la mayos velocidad de la que era capaz en forma humana, se colocó ante Moka, cubriéndola con su brazo izquierdo mientras Kuyou cogía uno de los periódicos.

-Hmmm...Tengo que admitir que vuestro trabajo en bastante bueno.-Comentó leyéndolo tranquilamente Kuyou.

''Por que presiento que ahora viene un GRAN pero?'' pensó para si mismo el hanyo.

Pero...-Comenzó Kuyou mientras Inuki murmuraba ''Lo sabia''-Quien os ha dado permiso para publicar esta información?

Kuyou lanzó un golpe de patada por tal de derribar la mesa, pero Inuki se movió rapido, muy rapido e interceptó el golpe fácilmente.

-Vosotros, matones de parvulario, deberíais iros de aquí. Ahora.-Ordenó Inuki.

-Tu...

-INUKI, QUE TE CREES QUE HACES?-Saltó horrorizado Gin- NO SABES LO QUE...

-A CALLAR-Ordenó el hanyo, con tal autoridad que sorprendió incluso a Sesshomaru en el techo.-NO SON MAS QUE UN PROYECTO BARATO DE YAKUZAS ESCOLARES, TE CREES QUE NO HE OIDO TODO LO QUE HACEN? Intimidación, extorsión, corrupción, chantaje...Y AHORA VIENEN A JODERNOS A NOSOTROS CON LO QUE HEMOS TENIDO QUE CURRAR? Y UNA MIERDA.

-TU...-Gritó Kuyou mostrando sus llamas rodeándole-TE ATREVES A OPONERTE A NUESTRO DOMINIO? A MI? EN MI TERRENO?

-No veo tu nombre en el.

-DESTRUIDLES-Les ordenó a sus subordinados, que de inmediato se lanzaron a por el.

-Hmm...Vamos a ver...-Dijo Inuki tan tranquilo que sorprendió a todos los que le miraban mientras los pendencieros le rodeaban- Un golem, un hombre bestia y una jorougumo(Mujer-Araña)...es todo lo que tienes?

Los tes yokai se sorprendieron, como casi todos los presentes cuando oyeron como Inuki los identificaba sin que estos hubieran adoptado su verdadera forma, cosa que estaban haciendo ahora.

Moka estaba apunto de saltar para que Inuki le quitara el rosario, que tenia el ''ojo'' encendido, indicando que Inner Moka estaba observando, pero una mirada de Inuki les dijo que se quedaran quietos y que esta vez se ocuparía el.

-Bueno bueno, que tenemos aquí-Resonó una voz conocida-Dime Kuyou, quieres una razón para destruirles a todos?

-Ishigami-Murmuró este apagando sus llamas mientras la gorgona aparecía- Que quieres, has sido desterrada.

-Hn, al igual que tu, deseo la aniquilación de este grupo que me arruinó-Sonrió ante la aterrorizada mirada de los estudiantes, entre los que estaban varias de las chicas que petrificó- No lo notas? El punto débil del periódico...es la verdadera forma de uno de sus miembros, Higurashi Inuki.

''Mi verdadera forma?''Se preguntó el hanyo ''No veo cual es el problema de que sea un hanyo, si incluso hay brujas''.

-Sabes que quiero decir, verdad, Inuki? Cuando las serpientes de mi pelo muerden a alguien, identifican el sabor de su carne y su sangre. Tu...TU ERES UN HUMANO.

Esta idea golpeó a cada uno de los presentes.

-HAHAHAHA...Un humano? Perfecto-Saltó Kuyou-Es sabido que los sentidos de una serpiente raramente se equivocan. Siendo así...EJECUTADLO.

La lucha apenas duró unos segundos. El golem fue derribado por un fluido movimiento de Jiujitsu, para recibir un sobrehumano talonazo en el estomago que le dejó KO y con infinidad de grietas.

El hombre bestia, fue apalizado con Muay Tai y una patada en las pelotas, así como acabar con los miembros dislocados.

Keito, la mujer araña, trató de envolverle en su tela de araña, pero esta era rota por las manos desnudas de Inuki, sorprendiéndola, ya que debía ser dura como el acero. La sorpresa apenas duró unos segundos, pues Inuki giro en su propio eje preparando una patada que se incrustó en el centro respiratorio de Keito mientras golpeaba hacia arriba en perfecto equilibrio, quedando sus piernas abiertas en linea recta

-Koroi Nuki-Murmuró Inuki cuando el golpe hizo efecto. Consistió en centrar toda su fuerza en la patada ascendente, añadiéndole además la fuerza e impulso de su cuerpo mas la fuerza del peso del oponente y la aceleración gravitatoria.

Un golpe devastador.

-TU, HUMANO-Gritó Kuyou cuando Inuki dejó KO a Keito y luego a Ishigami con un golpe de Muai Tai llamado ''Tee Kao Troy''.-COMO TE ATREVES A OPONERTE A NOSOTROS.

-Tu víbora mascota aquí presente-Contestó como si nada el hanyo alzando a Ishigami por el cuello para luego lanzarla lejos como si fuera un trapo- Debería ir a que la revisen...Por que no soy humano.

Entre la multitud había diversas murmuraciones:

''Ningún humano seria tan fuerte''

''Es discípulo del Ryozampaku, cuyos maestros pueden luchar de igual a igual contra vampiros''

Por la parte del periódico escolar, todos pensaban igual: Que era realmente? Humano o no? Si no...Que era? Que tan fuerte era? Podría contra Kuyou?

-No importa...SEAS HUMANO O MONSTRUO, TU Y TUS AMIGOS SEREIS EJECUTADOS POR OPONEROS A MI JUSTICIA.

Con esas palabras, Kuyou se fundió en una enorme columna de fuego, que fue deformándose hasta adoptar una estilizada forma canina dorada llameante, que al calmarse, ella claramente un zorro con marcas sagradas y ardiendo con cuatro colas de fuego.

-MOSTRARME LOS COLMILLOS A MI...PERO YO SOY LA ARDIENTE JUSTICIA DE ESTA ACADEMIA, E INCINERARÉ CON MIS COLAS DE FUEGO AL QUE SE ME OPONGA.

-Feh, solo eres un yoko, no te des tantos aires-Dijo sonriendo como en los viejos tiempo. Por fin un calentamiento divertido- Un zorro nunca podrá hacer nada mas que incordiarme.

-TU...CREES QUE NO NOTO TU OLOR? REALMENTE ERES HUMANO, DEJATE DE FAROLES. VAS A MORIR. TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS?

El shock golpeó de nuevo a los estudiantes. De verdad el famoso Inuki era...un humano?

-Jeh, vuelve a probar...Me estoy cansando de los idiotas como tu...crees que solo cuenta tu poder base, y que en alcanzar una posición no hay nadie mas fuerte. Pero siempre hay un pez mas grande. Y ya que estáis todos tan ansiosos...-Dijo tranquilamente cerrando los ojos y sorprendiendo incluso a Moka interna cuando los abrió mostrando en ellos un fuego de determinación imparable- VOY A MOSTRAR MI FORMA REAL.

(En el tejado)

Sesshomaru sonrió.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

(De vuelta con Inuki)

Inuki se iluminó brevemente con una luz verde que desapareció enseguida, antes de que todo su cuerpo empezara a latir y a emitir una brillo dorado mayor a cada latido.

La energía recorría cada una de sus células, alimentándole y despertándole. Su pelo se revolvió salvaje por un momento pasando de negro a gris y de gris a entre plateado y blanco puro.

Sus orejas humanas se empezaron a desplazar hacia arriba en su cabeza a medida que se estiraban y alargaban hasta ser una especie de triángulos como de gato o perro.

Sus uñas crecieron a medida que flexionaba sus músculos hasta ser garras y sus caninos se alargaron y afilaron en colmillos depredadores.

Pero lo mas impactante era su yoki, entre dorado y rojo carmesí que le rodeaba antes de volver ha hacerse invisible a la vista, pero aun muy presente como mostraba la presión en el aire(Estilo bleach)

Y sus ojos, castaños aun, cambiaron finalmente, afilándose sus pupilas como las de un lobo y volviéndose sus iris de color dorado.

-Ya me he cansado de ti, Kuyou, y no te conozco ni de hace 5 minutos, pero es...TU FIN.

''Muestrales su lugar Inuki'' Pensó el rosario.

(En el tejado)

''Espero ver esto mas a menudo''Pensó Sesshomaru'' Inuyasha''.


	9. Chtr9 Inu vs Yoko FUEGO VS FURIA

HOLA DE NUEVO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA. Y si alguien la sigue y no comenta...DALE AL REVIEW, POR DIOS.

Me estuve comiendo el tarro sobre como hacer la lucha, bueno, aquí está, pero antes...

The Invincible Iron Man: Gracias por seguir mi historia. Mizore saldrá pronto, poco antes de ir al mundo humano.

edward kizaru: Ya lo creo que es interesante, sigue leyendo.

Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MIS LOCURAS A TODOS.

–

–

–

En el ultimo episodio de Inuyasha+Vampire:

_Inuki se iluminó brevemente con una luz verde que desapareció enseguida, antes de que todo su cuerpo empezara a latir y a emitir una brillo dorado mayor a cada latido._

_La energía recorría cada una de sus células, alimentándole y despertándole. Su pelo se revolvió salvaje por un momento pasando de negro a gris y de gris a entre plateado y blanco puro._

_Sus orejas humanas se empezaron a desplazar hacia arriba en su cabeza a medida que se estiraban y alargaban hasta ser una especie de triángulos como de gato o perro._

_Sus uñas crecieron a medida que flexionaba sus músculos hasta ser garras y sus caninos se alargaron y afilaron en colmillos depredadores._

_Pero lo mas impactante era su yoki, entre dorado y rojo carmesí que le rodeaba antes de volver ha hacerse invisible a la vista, pero aun muy presente como mostraba la presión en el aire(Estilo bleach)_

_Y sus ojos, castaños aun, cambiaron finalmente, afilándose sus pupilas como las de un lobo y volviéndose sus iris de color dorado._

_-Ya me he cansado de ti, Kuyou, y no te conozco ni de hace 5 minutos, pero es...TU FIN._

_''Muestrales su lugar Inuki'' Pensó el rosario._

_(En el tejado)_

_''Espero ver esto mas a menudo''Pensó Sesshomaru'' Inuyasha''._

En el episodio de hoy:

Ese poder...Ese aura de yoki tan densa que pese a no ser visible formaba un contorno sin forma alrededor de Inuki y emitía una presión asfixiante.

Pero...Que era Higurashi Inuki.

-Esta es la razón por la que dije que un zorro no puede vencerme-Dijo con arrogancia el hanyo-Estas por debajo en la cadena alimenticia.

Esto encendió aun mas a Kuyou. El, un yoko de cuatro colas...NO SERIA MENOSPRECIADO.

-RUEDA DE COLAS IGNEAS.

Kuyou empezó a girar a gran velocidad sus colas, formando una hélice o un circulo de llamas ardientes con ellas, que pocos segundos después salió disparada hacia Inuki como un shuriken ardiente y muy explosivo.

El perro en cuestión estaba en un dilema ahora mismo.

Podía esquivar fácilmente la rueda de fuego, pero les daría a sus amigos, por no hablar de a estudiantes relativamente ''inocentes''. Trataría de desviarla con Tetsaiga o su vaina, pero se la dejó a Yukaria para que la guardara hasta el final de la pelea. Además, un cachorro arrogante que solo sabe imitar a un yakuza no vale la pena de usar su Kiba no Ken(Espada de Colmillo).

Así que le quedaba...Oh, si la otra opción. Bueno, tenia una sorpresa camuflada, esto iba a ser interesante.

Inuki sonrió ante la vista de todos mientras extendía el brazo con la palma de la mano abierta, aunque algo cubierta por su chaqueta, aunque esto ultimo no se notaba, hacia el ataque igneo.

La rueda ardiente acertó de lleno en el blanco ante la horrorizada mirada de todos los presentes que vieron con terror como el valiente monstruo(Hanyo, pero bueno) no se molestaba en intentar siquiera esquivar el ataque. Se había rendido o...?

Entonces vieron por que no se había apartado...Sus amigos habrían sido incinerados por el ataque.

''Que calor que desprenden esas llamas''Pensó Ishigami, que había recuperado un momento la consciencia, y antes de desmayarse de nuevo siguió ''No importa que seas, si ese fuego te toca, calcinará hasta tus huesos''

Por parte del club del periódico, todos estaban en shock. Por fin había esperanza...y era quemada ante ellos. Kurumu y Yukari empezaban a lagrimear mientras Moka ya empezaba a sollozar.

''Inuki-kun''

-HAHAHAHA...QUE TE HA PARECIDO ESO. ESE ES EL NIVEL DE KUYOU, EL ADMINISTRADOR DE JUSTICIA DE...

-Tendrás que perdonarme, pero si lo mejor que puedes hacer es imitar a una estufa de baja calidad...-Se oyó al hanyo entre las llamas que empezaban a apagarse- ..no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

Inuki, totalmente ileso y apenas humeante seguía en el mismo sitio como si nada, con su sonrisa orgullosa en su sitio y devolviendo la esperanza y la alegría a sus socios del periódico y los estudiantes.

-IMPOSIBLE. COMO PUEDES ESTAR ILESO TRAS RECIBIR MIS LLAMAS?

-Ehhhh? No me jodas hombre, una cerilla quema mucho mas que eso.

''En realidad es porque mi uniforme es la túnica de hinezumi(Rata de fuego), pero eso no tienes por que saberlo'' Pensó Inuki.

Todos estaban estupefactos. Esas llamas destilaban dolor y destrucción, su calor se sentía aun...QUE DIABLOS ERA ESTE TIO?

En un borrón de velocidad, Inuki desapareció y reapareció con el puño impactando en la cara de Kuyou, bueno, el hocico, levantándolo y dejándolo en el aire en posición a dos patas.

Esa era su oportunidad. Adelantando la pierna y dejando irregularmente girada la cadera, procedió a colocarla alineada con su parte inferior, moviendo su brazo derecho en consecuencia en un arco horizontal, cargando su fuerza e impulso en una palmada que impactó en la caja torácica del zorro, y girándolo para impactar en espiral en un árbol y el suelo, rompiéndole un par de costillas.

-Vaya, me habré pasado?-Se preguntó sinceramente ante la incrédula mirada de Todos- Ma-shifu ya me dijo que esto podía ser un golpe devastador, pero eres un ayashi, no deberías caer aun, ni contra tu depredador.

No recibió una respuesta bocal inmediata, solo un tornado de fuego que indicó la furia de Kuyou, el cual le cargó y trató de morder, solo para recibir un rodillazo que le torció el hocico.

-COMO TE ATREVES. DEPREDADOR? ERES DE TIPO ANIMAL?

-Perro en realidad-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos y empezando a asustar al yoko. Otro inugami además de Sesshomaru? Eso explicaría por que se conocían.

Un inugami. Yokai bestia cuyo poder proviene de la fuerza de sus emociones y su bestialidad. Cuanto mas feroces son, cuanto mas odian algo o cuanto mas desean proteger algo mas fuertes y terribles se hacen. Y eso en poder puro, dejando de lado técnicas o habilidades.

Kuyou gruñó. No pensaba rendirse ante cualquiera que le desafiara, pues los yoko fueron considerados dioses. Con ello en mente procedió a brillar en llamas naranjas y azules listo para seguir.

Lastima que olvidara que los Inugami también eran bestias divinas.

El mismo cuerpo del yoko parecía ser de fuego mientras parecía volver a su forma humana y sus heridas se curaban. No...no era su forma humana.

Era algo mas.

Al igual que Inuki tenia oídos animales, pero además sus piernas eran patas traseras de zorro, poseía cuatro colas de fuego azul que también parecía formar las dichas piernas y rodear los tatuajes sagrados que le cubrían.

Y ya no tenia ni un rasguño.

Los arboles y las plantas se secaban, la gente se alejaba para no derretirse como las piedras y lapidas de la zona.

-Un inugami. Esto no me lo esperaba Higurashi Inuki-Sonrió creyendo que podría ganar- Habrías servido bien al comité de seguridad. Pero es tarde.

Kuyou se regodeaba en su supuesta omnipotencia. Pero solo matar e incinerar a ese chucho sarnoso no le servía. Quería mas. Quería romper y vaporizar su espíritu tanto como su cuerpo. Pero como?

Los ojos dorados del hombre/zorro se posaron unos segundos en los miembros del periódico y brillaron con malicia al fijarse en Moka.

Perfecto.

Un chorro azul ardiente voló desde la palma de su mano, evitando a un desconcertado hanyo que luego se dio cuenta de adonde iba el ataque.

-MOKA.

Una sombra se puso en frente y se dio una explosión que hizo arder dos figuras.

-FUGA(COLMILLOS DE VIENTO)

Inuki golpeó el suelo y mando desde cada una de sus garras un chorro de viento similar a una media luna, no muy fuerte ni para hacer daño, pero si bastante para arrastrar la llamas lejos de sus amigos y apagarlas por el golpe seco de aire y la falta de combustible.

Inuki entonces vio bien.

La sombra era Gin. Se puso en frente y recibió la explosión y la mayor parte de las llamas para proteger a Moka, y a Yukari y Kurmu, que quizás no tanto, pero también se habrían visto afectadas. El pobre tenia apenas restos del pantalón consumidos, el resto de su ropa, salvo su cinta para el pelo(Esa cosa es indestructible) estaba hecha cenizas, y el tenia casi toda la piel con quemaduras muy graves.

Moka apenas recibió daño, solo quemaduras leves que con su vampirismo mañana ya no estarían, pero solo le quedaba la falda empezada a consumir, una media y jirones de su camisa.

-Gin-sempai?-Preguntó conmocionada.

-Gin, por que?-Se preguntó en voz alta la succubo.

-Ya perdí...por culpa de la comisión...a mis amigos...del periódico una vez-Tosió el lobo-No dejaré que pase...otra vez.

-Gin-Susurró conmocionado Inuki. Parece que al igual que Koga y Miroku era en el fondo un buen tipo, y buen amigo. Muy en el fondo. Bajo toneladas de perversión.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA...QUE PATETICO-Se rió Kuyou-Un esfuerzo admirable Gin, pero inútil del todo...Nada se salva de esas llamas. Hoy moriréis por mi...

No terminó la frase, pues Inuki dio un salto mortal y colocó ambos pies en su cara, golpeándole con una doble patada en el rostro, un impacto bestial que el hanyo aprovecho para impulsarse de un salto hacia sus amigos mientras el yoko voló varios metros destrozando un par de arboles y rocas de por medio.

Inuki aterrizó, y se ayudó de sus garras clavándolas en la roca del suelo formando un profundo desgarro en el suelo, para frenar justo al lado de Moka.

-Gracias Gin- Dijo con los ojos en la sombra de su flequillo poco antes de que el Lycan se desmayara-Lo has hecho bien.

-Inuki-kun?-Preguntó Moka muy sonrojada, ya que apenas podía cubrirse. Eso dejó de ser un problema cuando el hanyo peliplatedo claro se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso a la vampira como una capa.-Que...?

-Esta ropa tiene diversos hechizos de protección contra el fuego-Le susurró para que nadie mas lo oyera-Y es muy resistente. Te protegerá mientras peleo con este imbécil(Luego miró al rosario, cuyo ''ojo'' resplandecía indicando que miraba) Y tu no hace falta que te molestes esta vez, no vale la pena, que ninguna de las dos parpadee, voy a recordarle a ese zorro su posición en la cadena alimenticia.

Kuyou había vuelto a entrar en la zona de lucha, pero al sentir la mirada de Inuki...Deseó no haberlo hecho. Prefería irse al taxidermista.

El hanyo saltó en un borrón y reapareció ante el zorro dándole un codazo en la cara, y posteriormente otro golpe de palma cargado en giro de cadera en los riñones, incrustándolo contra una roca.

Inuki dio otro salto, pero Kuyou, asustado y por reflejo, proyectó su fuego mas fuerte hacia el, incendiándolo como un sol.

Inuki, ya no tan protegido, pues solo sus pantalones formaban parte del kimono de hinezumi estaban cubiertos, y su camisa y zapatos se empezaron a consumir en tiras. No iba a quedarse así sin mas, y con un rugido proyectó yoki comprimido por cada poro como le vio hacer a Sesshomaru muchas veces, lo que produjo el mismo efecto que el Fuga antes, apagando las llamas azules y sin una sola quemadura en la piel.

-Grrrrrrrrrr...tu...-Gruñó mientras su yoki se hacia presente en rojo oscuro como la sangre concentrada o ennegrecida por fuerzas diabólicas-Tu...GUSANO.

Su aura roja se aclaró en un rojo neutro antes de estallar en un tornado de yoki mientras su cuerpo latía como al transformarse.

Latido.

Latido.

Sus colmillos parecieron doblar su tamaño, así como sus garras se hicieron mas largas.

Latido.

Latido.

Su pelo creció un par de centímetros quizás, nada muy llamativo, si no fuera por que se había hecho mas salvaje, como si fuera pelaje erizado de un depredador. Quizás lo era.

Latido.

-Kuyou-Siseó en inugami.

Latido.

-KUYOU.

Inuki rugió el nombre de su presa mientras su yoki estallaba como una antorcha de aura roja y marcas purpura en forma de rayas aparecían, extendiéndose por sus antebrazos, una en cada uno hasta sus manos engarfiadas mostrando cada una de sus afiladas, largas y puntiagudas garras.

Iguales marcas se extendieron una en cada mejilla, yendo como una versión tosca, salvaje y de una sola linea de Sesshomaru mientras su pupila pasaba a ocupar todo su iris, y estrechando ambos en la forma de una pupila negra-purpurea afilada como un reptil o un felino, o en este caso, un perro rabioso, y su esclerótica(El blanco del ojo) Se volvía rojo carmesí como la sangre.

-KUYOU.

(En el tejado, con Sesshomaru)

-Imposible, puede excavar a voluntad en la herencia de su sangre Daiyokai?-Dijo el Inu Daiyoki expresando en su rostro la impresión y la sorpresa(Pagaría por ver eso)-Pero además...el olor y su presencia. Está furioso, pero...Conserva el raciocinio.

Pronto recuperó su expresión habitual.

''Vaya, Otouto. Desde luego has crecido y avanzado Inuyasha''

(De vuelta a la lucha)

Este poder. Esta furia.

ESTE FRENESÍ.

Este era el osore(Miedo. Viene a ser el efecto del poder de un ser sobrenatural, como el fuego de Kuyou, la conversión de aura en fuerza de Moka, la de luz de luna en velocidad de Gin. Etc.) de aumentar el poder con las emociones que poseen los Inugami?

Kuyou siempre se consideró un tigre en una jaula contra escapes llena de ratones, creía que no podía ser vencido.

Ahora veía que solo era un gato sarnoso y escuálido que acababa de lanzarse de cabeza a las fauces del perro guardián del Jigoku(Infierno).

Inuki se lanzó a por el, protegiéndose de las desesperadas llamas del yoko con su aura de yoki rojo humeante rodeándole y protegiéndole, mientras su puño derecho se envolvía en sombras que volaban desde su sombra ennegreciéndolo.

-Vamos a probar ese ataque de Kotaro-Sonrió sadicamente- KUON BAKUSAIKEN(PUÑO DE RAFAGAS DE AULLIDOS DESTRUCTORES)

La explosión del golpe tomo la forma de la cabeza de varios perros de sombra que trituraron y arrasaron al zorro antes de que saliera volando.

Pero Inuki no lo dejaría así.

Errar es humano, perdonar y olvidar divino.

Bueno, Kuyou no era humano. E Inuki no era un dios realmente, y desde luego no tenia Alhzeimer.

Clavó sus garras en sus propias palmas cerrando los puños y cruzó los brazos ante el con las garras en garfio manchadas en sangre apuntando a Kuyou y dio un zarpazo en el aire, desgarrándolo como si estuviera vivo, creando un corte enorme de luz y yoki rojos en forma de media luna con cada garra, y cada corte que salia volando parecía multiplicarse.

-HIJIN KESSO(CUCHILLAS VOLADORAS DE GARRAS SANGRIENTAS)

La gran mayoría de lo cortes impactaron en la diana produciendo cortes profundos fracturas y laceraciones, así como talar unos cuantos arboles y cortarle una cola al zorro.

Dicho tipo, hecho polvo y para el arrastre, apenas estaba consciente cuando Inuki aterrizó en su abdomen colocándose a cuatro patas sobre su caja torácica y clavando las garras en su carne para inmovilizarlo mientras le miraba con sus ojos en frenesí y le gruñía como un perro del averno.

-Grrrrr...Ahora, zorro de mierda, vas a desaparecer. Me da igual si te quedas a estudiar, pero no quiero ni sentir tu presencia, y disolverás esta pandilla. Si volvéis a provocarme o a atacar a mis amigos...VENDRAN VUESTRAS FAMILIAS A RECOGER VUESTROS RESTOS EN UNA CAJA DE CERILLAS ¿ESTÁ CLARO?

-Yo...yo...

-¿ESTÁ CLARO?

-SI-gritó antes de desmayarse. Si fue por el dolor y las heridas o por el terror nunca se sabría.

El hanyo se levantó mientras su cuerpo latía de nuevo, calmando su aura furiosa de yoki, y haciendo desaparecer sus marcas mientras su magatama colgando de su cuello pasaba de blanco a gris plateado.

Su pelo volvió a la normalidad y oscureciéndose mientras sus oídos de perro se deformaban hasta ser humanos de nuevo. Su garras se retractaron y encogieron para ser uñas. Las heridas por clavarse las garras se cerraron en seguida, pues no eran graves y estaban saturadas de yoki, mas su curación rápida...

Sus colmillos se redujeron a talla humana de nuevo, y al aliarse su pelo solo quedaban sus ojos, que habían pasado por el cambio:

De demoniacos a ámbar/Dorado como al transformarse al inicio, y de ahí, a la pupila humana normal e iris marrón.

Inuki se acercó a sus amigos caminando.

-Estáis...bien vosotros y no muy mal Gin?

-Hai, desu.

-Los lobos se curan muy rápido también, aunque tendrá que ir igualmente a la enfermería.-Aclaró Kurumu.

-Inuki-kun...-Susurró Moka mientras su otro yo ronroneaba en su mente recordando el espectáculo- Yo...gracias.

-No hay de que, Moka.


	10. Chapter 10 Una nueva amiga

HOLA A TODOS, MIS SEGUIDORES LEALES. El capitulo de hoy es corto. El poder de Inuki hace que algunos puntos difieran mucho de la trama original, además de que Mizore me cae bien y no quiero que luchen con ella. Si, The Invincible Iron Man, Mizore hace hoy su primera aparición(He tenido que adaptar su contrato, pero ha accedido XD).

Voy a por el otro de Tsukune...ALUCARD REENCARNADO?

–

Sigan atentos a sus pantallas.

–

–

–

¿Cuando esta alguien realmente muerto?¿Cuando los latidos de su corazon se detienen? NO. Se está realmente muerto cuando los latidos del cocrazón no tienen sentido.

–

–

–

La mañana llegó, e Inuki se despertó al notar su fina nariz un olor delicioso en el aire. Hiervas aromáticas...algo de curry...carne y...RAMEN.

Al pensar esto ultimo se levantó como con un resorte.

-Oh, Inuki-kun?-Llamó la voz familiar de Moka que iba vestida con...Un traje negro y delantal? Parecía sospechosamente una sirvienta sexy-Estas despierto...INUKI-KUN.

La vampira se abalanzó sobre Inuki para abrazarle emocionada.

-Inuki-kun, por eso conocías a Sesshomaru-sama,¿verdad?-Preguntó alegre-Tu también eres...

-Es cierto que soy un Inugami-Dijo interrumpiéndola y colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la vampira-Pero no soy un yokai, solo soy un hanyo. Mi madre era humana.

La sorpresa se reflejó en la cara de Moka.

-La única razón por la que puedo aparentar ser humano es por mi magatama, que puede suprimir mi yoki-Explicó.

-Es por eso que los humanos de la aldea en la que me dijiste que vivisteis tu madre y tu no os tenian en alta estima.-Dijo sonriendo-le con comprensión y con su luz habitual, dejando en claro que no le importaba que fuera un hanyo- Pero...Yokai, hanyo o humano, sigues siendo tu.

Ahora el sorprendido era Inuki mientras miraba a los ojos de Moka.

-AH-Saltó de repente recordando algo.-La olla...

La vampira salio a la cocina para acabar de prepararlo todo, dejando a Inuki con un pensamiento en su canina cabeza.

''Es la segunda vez'' Pensó el ''Que alguien me dice eso''

Al cabo de poco ambos estaba sentados en la mesa.

Inuki no podía creerlo.

Había carne, un poco de nigiri sushi, arroz, huevo frito y lo mejor de todo...RAMEN(Me encanta el ramen).

-RAMEN-Gritó el hanyo.

-Mencionaste que te gustaban la carne y el ramen-Explicó Moka antes de sonrojarse- Es como agradecimiento por salvarme de Kuyou.

-Ah...No hay de que-Dijo el hanyo.-Pero...estas bien? Se que el lobo lo estará, la mala hierva nunca muere, pero...

-Estoy bien, soy un vampiro después de todo.-Sonrió, contenta de que se preocupara tanto-Ah, y ya lavé tu chaqueta, limpia y fresca. Resultó muy útil.

-Si, ese poder de protección ignea fue un regalo de mi padre a mi madre, y de mi madre a mi. En realidad no es la chaqueta del uniforme, pero la transforme para poder llevarla.

La vampira sonrió ante la nueva información. Un dato nuevo sobre su amigo hanyo siempre era bien recibido.

Inuki se llevó un bocado a la boca y tras masticas quedó paralizado unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Que pasa?-Preguntó preocupada Moka-¿Está malo?

-Es...es...es...DELICIOSO.

Y la comida empezó a desaparecer tan rapido que parecia magia ante la mirada alegre de Moka.

-Sienta bien comer algo así de bueno sin riesgo a que mis maestros me lo quiten ante mis narices diciendo que es entrenamiento.

-A tanto llegaba?-Preguntó intrigada ella.

-Y a mas-Explicó el antes de beber-Los ejercicios de condicionamiento y calentamiento de Akisame-Shihso incluían cargar con pesos en brazos y piernas, Correr con ellos arrastrando un neumático atado a la cintura en el que iba el con una gran estatua de buda, con la que mas tarde hacia lanzamientos.

-Cu..cual era el objetivo de eso?-Se sorprendió ella.

Inuki alzó tres dedos.

-En el cuerpo hay tres tipos de músculos: El musculo blanco, que tiene una gran cantidad de energía pero poca fuerza, el musculo rojo, una fuerza prodigiosa, pero fácil de agotar su energía, y finalmente, el musculo rosa cuya fuerza y energía superan el de los otros dos juntos con creces.-Dijo antes de comenzar a atacar la carne. Al terminarla siguió-Con ello, pretendía destruir mis músculos rojos y blancos, y que la alta tasa de curación del rosa hiciera que mi cuerpo se formara solo de musculo rosa, y reforzar la efectividad y densidad de este.

-Todo...el cuerpo?-Preguntó con la mente dirigiéndose sola a un pensamiento concreto.

-Si...No hay un solo pedazo de carne en mi cuerpo que no esté hecho de musculo rosa.

Moka se sonrojó(Ambas dos en realidad, pero la Interior no se notaba) al pensar en algunas utilidades y funciones de este hecho. En los ámbitos mas privados. Inuki no sabia que pasaba, así que lo achacó a un golpe de aire caliente o algo(Y tan caliente...MUAHAHAHAHA...)

-Fue muy bueno verte luchar con Kuyou-Dijo Moka haciendo sonreír al hanyo-No sabia que eras tan fuerte.

-Me gustaría haberlo derrotado antes de que te atacara.

-No...no fue nada-Explicó-Por cierto, tu chaqueta esta en la silla allí. Gracias por prestármela.

(Al cabo de un par de horas, en la zona escolar)

-¿Lo has oído?-Preguntó una alumna a sus amigas llegando a las taquillas.

-El que?

-Parece ser que ayer, Kuyou atacó al club del periódico por negarse a hacer lo que el quería y le dieron una paliza. Aun está grave pese a que los zorros se curan rápido.

-¿QUE? Imposible-Saltó la que aun no había hablado-Todos decían que Kuyou era tan fuerte que nadie podía golpearlo.

-Eso no es todo-Siguió la que comenzó la conversación-Parece que el presidente del club protegió a los miembros y acabó muy herido. El que venció a Kuyou fue Higurashi.

-Yo también oí algo, parece que lucharon ante muchos testigos. Higurashi-kun es un Inugami, por eso conoce a Sesshomaru-sama.

Desconocido para ellas, dos personas(Monstruos, pero que importe) les estaban escuchando.

-Entonces...puede que sea el mas fuerte de la escuela-Dijo una de las del grupo, enfadando a una de las dos figuras y captando el interés de la otra.

-No, estoy segura de que Sesshomaru-sama es mas fuerte.

-Pero Sesshomaru tiene siglos de experiencia. Piensa en el potencial.

La conversación siguió así un rato

* * *

(en otro pasillo)

-Inuki-kun-Saltó Kurumu hacia su ''destinado'' en un abrazo exprime huesos.-Inuki-kun, estabas tan increíble...reo que me he vuelto a enamorar de ti.

Esto no le estaba gustando nada a Moka. Ninguna de las dos.

-Como sea-Dijo tensa la vampira rompiendo el ambiente-El problema de la comisión publica ya terminó.

-Si, la verdad es que es un alivio tener un imbécil menos en los terrenos-Expuso el hanyo.

-Hola a todos-Saludó Yukari, saliendo de Chuck sabrá donde-Inuki, estabas tan cool cuando venciste a Kuyou.

-Supongo que se la debo a Kotaro por ese golpe.

-Kotaro?-Preguntaron las tres.

-Nada, no viene al caso igualmente. Un Inu hanyo.

-Es tan fuerte como tu?-Preguntó Yukari, alegre pensando en conocer a otro hibrido como ella.

-JA, ya quisiera el-Contestó Inuki con su arrogancia habitual-Ese cachorro aun está lejos de mi.

-No es el único cachorro, recuerdas-Refutó el argumento Sesshomaru, saliendo de la nada.

-Vete a tu perrera.

-Los niños primero, y con baño antipulgas de por medio, cachorro.

-Tu...

Debido a que no podían luchar sin montar una destrucción digna de Iroshima, simplemente se lanzaban sarcasmos insultos y demás. Después de un rato, a ambos se les acabó la munición y se fueron a sus clases.

Inuki se fue al baño una hora después. Mientras se lavaba las manos...sintió una presencia tras de si y se colocó en un borrón de velocidad a su espalda con la espada apuntando al cuello del enorme musculoso deportista tras de el.

-Tu eres el legendario Higurashi Inuki, no?-Preguntó sorprendido el musculoso tipejo.

-Ahh(Si). Y tu eres...

-Yo soy Rikishi Chopper, del club de lucha profesional.-Se presentó-Y quiero tener un duelo contigo, Inugami, el que derrotó a Kuyou.

-Por que?-Preguntó con una indiferencia que haría sentir envidia a Sesshomaru, envainando y envolviendo la espada.

-LO QUE NOSOTROS LOS LUCHADORES PROFESIONALES BUSCAMS ES LA FUEZA FINAL.-Bramó Chopper- YO DEBIA DERROTAR A KUYOU PARA LLEVAR A MI FUERZA A UN NUEVO NIVEL.

-Derrotarlo no te haría fuerte-Dijo sorprendiéndolo el hanyo- Ser fuerte te haría derrotarlo, lo que has dicho es una estupidez.

-COMO TE ATREVES. Y QUE TE CREES QUE HACIAS ROBANDOME A MI OPONENTE-Gritó lanzando un golpe de tajada(Shinigami chop XD)- LUCHA CONMIGO, A VER SI REALMENTE VENCISTE A KUYOU.

-BASTA.

Ambos se detuvieron. El luchador paró su golpe en donde habría estado Inuki, el cual se movió y detuvo un puño ascendente al conducto nasal de Chopper(Golpe potencialmente letal), y vieron quien estaba en la puerta.

Era Gin. Cubierto de vendas, pero era el, sin duda.

-Gin.¿Ya estas mejor?

''Morioka Ginei. Otro con el que quería pelear...Pero Inuki va primero'' Pensó Chopper.

-Si, estoy bien.

-Hn. Por ahora el duelo se cancela, Higurashi.

-Personalmente me da igual pelear, Troll-Dijo, sorprendiéndoles anunciando la verdadera forma del luchador- Pero ni aquí ni ahora. Muchos daños colaterales.

-HA...Y a quien le importan los daños.

-Vas a pagarlos tu?-Preguntó el perro.

Silencio absoluto.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Finalmente, el troll camuflado se fue, mientras el hombre lobo se dirigía al urinario.

-Deberías tener cuidado con ese tipo, Rkishi Chopper-Comentó Gin, echando una meada-Es del tipo que vuelan a por cualquiera que es mas fuerte.

-Y ha acabado casi degollado antes. Solo es un cobarde arrogante que cree que da lecciones de lucha, pero es débil, incluso mas débil de lo que era Kenichi hace un par de años.

-Kenichi?

-Mi sempai en el Ryozampaku. Un humano.

-EHHH...Realmente hay humanos tan fuertes?-Saltó girándose.

-GUARDA ESO-Saltó el hanyo señalándole las vergüenzas.

(Al cabo de un rato...)

Inuki paseaba tranquilamente por los terrenos, aprovechando el descanso. Varias chicas lo acosaron un rato, pero consiguió sacárselas sin parecer un arisco.

Paseando, al final llegó a un acantilado, con vistas al mar. Quedaban un par de horas hasta las clases de la tarde, así que se podía relajar.

Un sonido le alertó. Giro la vista y vio a una chica, de la edad de Moka y Kurumu mas o menos. Llevaba falda de estudiante, pero la parte superior de su ropa era algo como un polo/camiseta/jersey blanco de mangas anchas y negras, y unas largas medias a rayas. Su largo pelo morado palido ondeaba al viento, y respiraba de forma algo irregular.

Inuki lo vio.

Estaba llorando.

El olor del mar lo ocultaba, pero no podía esconder el sonido irregular de su respiración para el, su temblor o las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Inuki, intrigado y, ¿quien sabe?, compasivo quizás, decidió acercarse a ver que le pasaba.

Inuki podía oler el hielo y la nieve recién caída en su esencia. Era una Yukki-Onna.

-Oi-Llamó el hanyo-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? Ah, si...snifff-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.-No es nada.

-Eso no tiene pinta de ''Nada''.

-Nada importante.

-Si no fuera nada importante, entonces no llorarías. Creeme, se sobre lágrimas y dolor.

La chica lo miró unos momentos, produciendo unas lágrimas mas, antes de abrazar el pecho de Inuki en un abrazo triturahuesos sollozando justo cuando llegaron al claro Moka, Kurumu y Yukari. Ninguna muy contenta

(Un rato de explicaciones mas tarde)

-Así que el chico que te gustaba trató de abusar de ti?-Preguntó Moka horrorizada. Tenia malos recuerdos del imbécil de Saizo, pero que algo así lo hiciera alguien que amabas...

-Eso es terrible, desu.-Exclamó Yukari.

-No puedo creerlo-Se empezaba a enfurecer Kurumu.

-Si...sniff-Sollozaba la mujer de las nieves-Justo antes cuando huía me ha dicho que si decía algo me arrepentiría.

-Tranquila, Mizore-chan-Saltó Moka abrazándola-Nosotros lo expondremos y te protegeremos.

-Pero...sniff, como?

-Somos del club del periódico escolar-Declaró Kurumu haciendo el símbolo de ''V'' de victoria.-Nada se nos escapa.

Mizore, había oído múltiples rumores sobre ellos. El periódico escolar, Como lo de la lucha de Inuki que oyó en las taquillas esta mañana, aquellos que mostraban compañerismo hasta la medula, incluso el legendario Sesshomaru hasta cierto punto. Todos monstruos de nivel o en el caso de la bruja, con potencial. El que mas llamaba la atención a parte de Sesshomaru era el famoso Higurashi Inuki, recientemente descubierto Inugami.

-¿Sois los que vencieron a Kuyou?

-En realidad fue Inuki aquí.

-Si, eso he oído esta mañana en las taquillas.

-Chicas-Llamó con el ceño fruncido el hanyo y con una vena abultada en la sien-Me alegro de que tengamos una amiga nueva, y que podamos ayudar y eso, pero...SOLTADME DE UNA VEZ.

Parece ser que, en un arranque de celos, Moka y Kurumu le dieron un par de golpes que le dieron un chichon y lo ataron a un árbol.

-Lo siento, Inuki-kun, no se que nos ha pasado.-Se disculpó Moka, a lo que Inuki murmuró un ''No importa''.

-Ahora lo suelto- Dijo Kurumu extendiendo una garra.

-No, yo lo haré-Llamó Mizore, sorprendiéndoles al extender una garra de hielo-El malentendido ha sido culpa mía.

Finalmente, Inuki era libre de sus restricciones.

-Mataku, tendré que pedirles a Akisame-shisho y a Shigure que me enseñen técnicas de escape.

-Inuki-kun, he oído que entrenaste en un dojo donde viven los maestros mas fuertes-Expresó Inuki-¿Por que empezaste con las artes marciales? Los Inugami ya son muy poderosos de por si, sois yokai de clase S.

-Si, ya...Digamos que no me gusta estar limitado. Así soy versátil y puedo sacar el máximo partido a mis capacidades-Explicó- Y...no me gusta estar indefenso.

-Indefenso? Desu? Un yokai no suele estar indefenso pudiendo volver a su forma real.

-Yukari...-Trató Moka de pararla.

-No soy un yokai-Dijo llamándoles la atención-Solo soy un hanyo. Conozco lo que es estar impotente ante un enemigo poderoso.

Esto sorprendió a todas las presentes(Salvo Moka). Yukari también estaba alegre: Había otro híbrido humano yokai en el campus.

Mizore, con esto entendía el por que dijo sobre el dolor y la soledad.

-El dolor y el sufrimiento...Parece...que estamos Hechos el uno para el otro, Inuki-kun.

-EHHHHH?-Saltaron todas al pensar que no necesitaban mas competencia.

-Oye no es por joderte la estampa pero...

-NO LO PERMITIRÉ-Saltó la succubo

-EL ES MI DESTINADO.

-NO ES TU DESTINADO-Saltó Moka- Y NO DEBERIAIS DECIDIR POR EL.

-DI QUE SI MOKA, DESU, INUKI ES DE NOSOTRAS DOS.

-YUKARI-Saltó de nuevo la vampira.

El caos se desató, o lo habría hecho si Yukari no hubiese recordado un dato importante...y parado a Kurumu y Mizore con ollas en la cabeza.

-He recordado algo, desu-Respondió alegre a las miradas. Inuki, que sabia por donde irían los tiros empezó a retroceder lentamente-Los inugami pueden tener mas compañeras cuanto mas fuertes son.

La siguiente escena fue muy cómica, y consistía en Inuki huyendo de ellas por el campus y Moka corriendo tras todos para pararles (Y beber un poco de sangre de Inuki).


	11. Chapter 11 Adios Troll Vacaciones

Se ve una montaña de gente recién salida de una paliza, todos armados hasta los dientes con katanas, armas medievales y feudales de todos los países, armas de fuego y bombas hechas pedazos. Encima de la montaña hay una cama enorme en la cual se ve al autor, apenas vestido

-Hola mis seguidores, lo lamento por el retraso, pero...Eh, yo también he de leer fanfics. Además de un par de entrevistas de trabajo, y que la chica que amo se va de viaje y la ayudé a conseguir un par de cosas...

Una mano surge de entre las arrugadas mantas y serpentea por el pecho del autor, posándose en su hombro y apoyándose en el para levantarse, con lo cual podemos ver a Seras Victoria(Aspecto anime, me gusta mas, está mas proporcionada, no tan exagerada), desnuda como dios la trajo al mundo y solo apenas cubierta por una arrugada sabana.

Con una mirada dominada por completamente por el deseo y lujuria empieza a mordisquear la piel de Great Vampire-Shinso.

-Haz-me tuya de nuevo.

-Con mucho gusto Querida. Solo dejame terminar las aclaraciones-Concede el autor con sus ojos carmesíes y hundiendo la mano entre las sabanas subiendo por las piernas de Seras y haciéndola gemir.- Bueno, este capi es bastante corto, debido a que para seguir he de investigar en otras series para los capis de antes de volver a la Yokai, y además estoy escribiendo otro capi mientras tanto. O lo haré cuando termine mi ''diversión'' aquí. Veré si publico ese capi hoy.

Y con estas ultimas palabras se abalanza sobre la vampiresa besándola y dejando viajar sus manos por el cuerpo de la fémina, iniciando una sesión de gemidos y jadeos, además de gritos de felicidad que duraran horas.

Mientras ese espectáculo se da, una pantalla se ilumina y muestra las respuestas del entretenido autor a los comentarios:

**El Invencible Iron Man**: Gracias, y no hay de que, Hahahaha...En cuanto a cuando se revelará, será en este viaje, mantente atento que se cruzaran personajes de otras series, como los del Ryozampaku. En cuanto a Harem...probablemente, es según como me de, como estoy loco...

Y siento romperte las risas, pero...Las medidas de Kurumu son:

-Altura:152,9 cm

-Pecho:92 cm.

-Cintura: 55 cm

-Cadera:85 cm

-Peso: 42 kg

He tenido que torturar a un par de personas para conseguirlas, pero ahí están. Como premio, voy a tener mucha ''Diversión'' con Seras Victoria, de hecho seguramente me esté ''divirtiendo'' con ella mientras lees esto.

–

–

–

''La felicidad es amor, no otra cosa. El que sabe amar es feliz''

–

–

–

Capitulo: Adiós al troll, Vacaciones.

Inuki, tras dar esquinazo a su ''harén'', incluido el nuevo miembro, lo cual fue difícil por la habilidad de acoso de Mizore, finalmente llegó al tejado, aparentemente desierto.

Inuki, por su parte, dejó el paquete donde llevaba su espada en un hueco clavado en una rachola, y dijo:

-Has estado acechando todo el día. No querías una pelea? PUE VAMOS. Aquí ME TIENES.

Una enorme sombra salió de detrás de la pared de la compuerta. Se trataba de Rikishi Chopper, el troll.

-Hn...Rodeado tanto tiempo de mujeres...¿Que es lo que pretendías?

-Acaso crees que debería centrar mi interés mas en hombres sudorosos que en chicas guapas? Tus gustos dan escalofríos.

-U...URUSAI... ESTOY HABLANDO DE LA LUCHA. Los monstruos se hacen viejos cuando olvidan como pelear-Se explicó el troll.- Si tienes tiempo que perder, entonces lo tienes para pulir tus habilidades.

-Entonces no se que pinto aquí. Tu no sirves ni de calentamiento comparado con el Ryozampaku.

Obviamente esto no le gustó nada al troll.

-Hehehehe...burlate todo lo que quieras, pero ahora no tenemos impedimentos para luchar...Podemos dejarnos llevar todo lo que queramos.-Declaró Chopper-VAMOS, HIGURASHI INUKI.

(En los pasillos)

-Ara? Donde estará Inuki-kun-Se preguntaba la vampira.- Le prometí hacerle la cena hoy.

-EEHHHH?-Saltó la succubo-MOKA, DESDE CUANDO TOMAS TANTA VENTAJA.

-No...no es eso...-Se excusó la vampira castaña-El me salvó de las llamas de Kuyou, así que quería agradecerle...Y como comentó que el ramen de carne era su favorito...

-Por cierto, Kurumu-Llamó Mizore-Gracias por castrar psicológicamente a Kotsubo.

-Para algo tenían que servir mis ilusiones...Además, la paliza y en informe de Inuki al director hará que no tengamos que preocuparnos de el en un tiempo.

-La mayor parte del merito es para la paliza de Inuki, desu. Una tetona tratando de manipular a un pervertido es demasiado fácil, desu.

-COMO QUE NO TENGO MERITO? MOCOSA.

-YA ME HAS OIDO, VACA TETONA, DESU.

Mizore las observó sin expresión y dejó su piruleta para soplar aire de ventisca, congelando y bloqueando las bocas de ambas para que dejaran de gritar.

-Todos tenéis merito, me habéis ayudado mucho. Gracias.-Explicó antes de descongelarlas

POOOOMMMM.

Un poderoso golpe hizo retumbar todo el edificio.

-Que ha sido eso, desu.?

(De vuelta al tejado...)

Chopper había lanzado un poderoso golpe, creando un cráter en la azotea, y levantando una buena nube de polvo.

Inuki había esquivado sin dificultad cada golpe. Desde luego, el troll no estaba al nivel de Apachai, con el que entrenó para esquivar.

Un poco mas y se deprime al recordarlo en medio del combate.

-Bien...Ahora que has visto mi autentica forma tienes instinto de pelea, no?-Preguntó Chopper con una voz mas ronca de lo habitual.

Se encontraba, efectivamente, en su verdadera forma. Había crecido medio cuerpo mas alto y ancho, y su piel se había vuelto mas seca y grisácea, como la roca, mientras sus dientes se afilaban y sus colmillos inferiores crecían de forma similar a los de un Oni típico, por no hablar de sus dos pequeños cuernos negros en la frente o las espinas oseas que surgían por su espina dorsal.

Era su verdadera forma de troll.

-Vamos, muestra tu verdadera forma, inugami-Dijo alzando la mano en un golpe cortante de karate-Y VEAMOS QUIEN ES EL MACHO ALFA DE LA ACADEMIA.

El problema era que habiendo entrenado en el Ryozampaku y sin ser luna nueva, aun en forma humana Inuki podía vencerle fácilmente.

-No vale la pena-Le respondió el Hanyo esquivando el golpe que se estrelló contra el suelo, subiendo a la enorme mano y usándola de plataforma para saltar. Agarró los lados de la cabeza y centro y movilizó yoki en sus rodillas y músculos y huesos de brazos, piernas y espalda, y lanzó un rodillazo en pleno centro craneal, entre la nariz y la frente con toda su fuerza, aumentando el impacto tirando del cráneo hacia el-KAO LOY.

Ese golpe de Muai Thai, uno de los primeros que aprendió de Apachai, devastador, y sin duda efectivo, que podía matar fácilmente por error a un humano adulto robusto si no se hace bien, pero viendo que el rival no era humano hubo que añadir la potencia mediante yoki.

No dándole tiempo de descanso, Inuki probó el enfoque de Ura-Moka y giró en el aire, golpeando con la punta de su pié en el lateral de la cara y usando el yoki centrado en la punta de su pie en forma de impulso explosivo, creando un efecto similar a la fuerza vampírica(Algo parecido a la fuerza sobrehumana de Tsunade), estrellando la cabeza del troll en el hormigón, causando un enorme destrozo polvoriento en forma de cráter.

-Aunque tus huesos sean en extremo difíciles de romper, algo te hará esto.-Dijo Inuki mientras su rival caía en la inconsciencia. Antes de desmayarse, el troll le oyó decir.-Además, aunque no tengas el cráneo hecho papilla, seguro que el cerebro no está intacto. No vuelvas a cabrearme.

Y con eso, el troll quedó inconsciente, dejando a Inuki como vencedor.

Inuki se quitó el polvo de las manos, golpeando sus palmas y de paso retirándoselo de la ropa, y cuando se giró, vio a su no oficial ''harén'' mirándole fijamente y con la boca abierta.

Lo cual conllevó varios acosos, asfixias en pecho, intentos de violación masiva grupal en manada, mordiscos(De Moka) y peleas entre el harén.

* * *

(Un par de semanas después)

Inuki suspiró en la parada del autobús. Había sido un periodo de locos. A parte del hecho de tener que centrarse para los exámenes(No demasiado, soportó tanto a Kagome haciendo toda clase de cosas académicas, por lo que era casi un genio) Tuvo que destapar los tejemanejes de la profesora de matemáticas que convertía a sus alumnos masculinos en un harén de esclavos masoquistas con la Lamia en cuestión como su dominatrix.

La víbora trató de incorporarle a el. Eso podía procesarlo. La rechazó y pensó que Moka y Kurumu le tenían en un hechizo como en el que quería ponerle ella y atacó a Moka que parecía mas vulnerable, bueno, de hecho lo era por el rosario. Mal hecho.

Los Inugami se toman muy a mal que alguien les intente hacer un solo rasguño a sus amigos o seres queridos.

Ririko(Nunca la llamaría por su apellido. Kagome. No lo merecida) acabó suspendida y en inspección por mes y medio. Quizás empiece a preocuparle dentro de dos mese cuando salga del hospital por las heridas y roturas que le propinó el hanyo. Sumando el tiempo de baja con el sueldo a la mitad como castigo, mas el tiempo de suspensión, y las inspección y la sanción económica estaría en números rojos un tiempo así que tardaría en intentar algo así de nuevo si es que lo hacia. Y eso si los zarpazos, laceraciones, y golpes brutales y bestiales no eran bastante contundentes.

Moraleja...si cabreas a un perro, te muerde. Y si es grande te despedaza.

En fin, por las vacaciones de verano, el club de periódico viajaría al mundo humano en una excursión de investigación.

Y ahí estaba Inuki, que llegó el primero. Al menos podría pasar un par de días con la familia de Kagome, visitar a sus maestros...Además, el viejo le pidió de ir a arreglar un asunto en el templo aliado de la bestia blanca, Kikurami. Seria mejor preguntar mas detalles al llegar al templo Higurashi.

-Buenos días Inuki-kun.

El llamado hanyo se giró y vio a Moka, en un vestido casual de color azul amoratado. Se veía bien, realmente le favorecía y...¿Por que diablos estaba pensando eso?

-Yo, Moka.-Saludó el- Tienes buen aspecto.

-Hai-Se sonrojó ella ligeramente-Gracias. Es debido a que siempre haces lo imposible para mantenernos a todos a salvo.

Moka se sentó a su lado en el banco.

-Hoy es el primer día de las vacaciones de verano. ¿Pasaremos por el templo?

-Si, y veré si el conductor puede llevarnos también a un par de sitios mas. Seguramente lo haga, ya que tengo permiso del director.

-Para ser sincera estoy algo nerviosa-Aclaró Moka-Yo odiaba a los humanos...Me preocupa recordar todo lo malo que me pasó.

-No te preocupes...Estamos todos ahí contigo. Además, no todos son malos. Mira a la familia Higurashi.

-NOOOOO...

Ambos miraron hacia el camino y notaron a Yukari hablando con Kurumu y Mizore.

-No quiero ir al mundo humano-Decía la bruja.

-Que pasa-Preguntó Inuki bajando de un salto con Moka del árbol.

-Parece que tiene miedo de ir al mundo de los humanos-Dijo Kurumu encogiéndose de hombros.-Supongo que es normal, es una bebé después de todo.

-ALGUIEN CON UNA UNICA NEUONA NO LO PODRIA ENTENDER-Espetó Yukari.

-LA DE UNA SOLA NEURONA ERES TU, MOCOSA-Contraatacó la succubo.

-Son siempre así?-Se preguntó en voz alta para si misma la Yuki Onna.

-Normalmente si-Respondió la inexpresiva voz de Sesshomaru, que surgió de la nada silenciándolos a Todos.

* * *

(Al cabo de un rato, ya en la carretera del mundo humano, y tras aclarar que Gin está haciendo recuperación de verano...)

Saliendo del túnel se encontraron en la carretera, ya en el mundo humano. Pasaban una gasolinera y otras tantos sitios llenos de personas.

-Hay muchos humanos en este lugar...Humanos reales-Exclamaba la niña genio.

-Naturalmente, tonta-Le sonrió Kurumu-Es el mundo humano, ¿recuerdas?

-El sol brilla mucho. ¿Es verano aquí también?-Preguntó Moka.

Inuki solo se encogió de hombros.

-Eso parece-Dijo mientras se acercaba al conductor y le entregaba un pequeño papel de notas con una dirección-¿Seria posible pasar por aquí?

-Khejejejeje...Claro-Declaró el conductor exhalando humo de su puro- No hay problema.

A la primera oportunidad, el conductor tomó un desvío y les llevó a la dirección acordada mientras los demás se preguntaban a donde les llevaba Inuki.

-Inuki-kun, a donde vamos?-Preguntó Moka.

-Al mismo sitio donde nos llevaba Nekonome Sensei, pero he de pasar por un sitio antes. Yo me quedaré ahí un par de días cuando termine el viaje.

-Y donde has de pasar?

-Por el Ryozampaku.


	12. Chapter 12 Reencuentros y girasoles

Tres días. Tres días de dolor sufrimiento y suplicio pasó Inuki en el Ryozampaku. Las chicas no podían creerlo. Como...Apachai era realmente humano? Tras darle una paliza a Ma Kensei junto a Shigure...Varias veces...también se preguntaron: QUE TIPO DE TARADOS SON AKISAME Y SAKKAKI? Y EL VIEJO?

Y eso si no mencionamos los problemas de Miu y Kenichi...(Sigan el manga, no voy a poner lo que pasó en estos tres días, estaba recopilando información para este y otros fics.)

Y finalmente, tras esos tres días de suplicio en que los maestros se aseguraban de que Inuki no había aflojado ni se había oxidado, y tras afinarlo un poco mas. Finalmente pudo irse.

-BUENA SUERTE, INUKI.-Se despedía la rubia tetona, que pese a causar celos a las demás por su aspecto, ya que le interesaba Kenichi no la consideraron una amenaza.

-SAYONARA, INUKI.-Se despedía Kenichi entre lágrimas comprendiendo que ahora tendría que enfrentar el a todos los maestro...SOLO.

-APPAAAA...BANZAI, INU-CHAN...-Clamaba Apachai sin saber realmente que decía.

-No relajes tu...entrenamien...to con la...espada.-Comentó Shigure.-Y vuelve...pronto, Mizore.

-Cuando vuelvas probaremos mas maquinas, cachorrito.-Señaló Frankens...Digooo...Akisame.

-Y LA PROXIMA IREMOS A BEBER...EL OTRO PERRO(Sesshomaru) VAYA QUE TIENE BUEN SAQUE EN LA BARRA.-Aclamó Sakaki, que en su rato libre desafió a Sesshomaru a un concurso de beber, ganando por poco.

-Hai, SAYONARA.-Se despedía el Hanyo.

-BYE, BYE...-Se despedían las demás, mientras Sesshomaru...caminaba como si la cosa no fuera con el.

El club de prensa se dirigió al autobús, que usó otro atajo dimensional para llevarles a otra ciudad.

Cuando finalmente bajaron de autobús, Inuki miró al cielo con los brazos extendidos.

-SOY LIBRE...ESTOY VIVO...He vuelto de una sola pieza...

Los demás solo podían mirarle con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Había sido un infierno, si.

-Eh? Quizás es mi imaginación...-Comentó Kurumu mientras caminaban.-Pero ese cartel no dice ''No Pasar.''?

-No importa, no creo que vayamos mas aya de la montaña, desu.-Respondió Yukari.

-Este lugar...Es...-Analizaba Inuki observando los alrededores y oliendo el aire.- Sesshomaru...

-Si, es aquí.-Respondió el como si Inuki fuera una molestia.- Ahora disculpa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que responderte algo que ya sabes.

-Como que?

-Chicos, dejadlo.-Pidió la profesora gato.- Pero Inuki...De que conoces este lugar.

-Nada importante.

Entonces empezaron a avanzar por el sendero, apartando un par de arbustos hasta empezar a subir una colina considerablemente alta una vez lo lograron:

-WOAO...-Exclamaron todas las chicas(No, los dos perros(XD) no).

Era un enorme campo de girasoles lleno de dichas flores abarcándolo todo a la vista siguiendo la luz del astro rey, pintando el prado con sus colores brillantes, así como con los de los pájaros y los insectos. Era una imagen digna de un cuadro.

-Que es esto?-Preguntó Kurumu extasiada.-Un jardín de girasoles?

-Es aquí donde nos quedaremos?-Preguntó Moka.-No sabia que en el mundo humano había sitios tan increíbles.

-Es realmente precioso.-Declaró Mizore usando su frío para refrescarse bajo su ropa pese al sol.

-Si...casi siempre fue así...-Comentó en voz baja nostálgico el hanyo, la mayoría de las chicas no se dieron cuenta mas de que susurró algo, pero solo Yukari lo oyó, pese a no preguntar.

-...Que raro...-Comentó Nekonome.-Este no es el lugar que planeamos.

-EHHH?

-Si, bueno...-Comenzó el conductor encendiendo un puro.-Pensé que seria bueno tomar un pequeño desvío y pasar el rato. Este lugar es conocido entre los humanos.

-Por los girasoles?-Preguntó la Yuki-onna.

El conductor se rió entre dientes:

-Khehehehehe...No. Por ser un misterioso lugar donde una persona tras otra han desaparecido.

-Que?-Siseó Inuki empezando a gruñir. ¿Quien se atrevía a ensuciar de esa manera ESE lugar en particular? Esto se pagaría con sangre.

-Así es...Toma, el periódico contiene los detalles.-Dijo entregándole el documento en cuestión.-Nosotros nos vamos a comer marisco y pescado. Vosotros explorad este precioso lugar...e intentad no desaparecer también.

Y con ello se subieron al autobús y se fueron a toda pastilla, dejando a las adolescentes, la niña y los dos vario-centenarios con un palmo de narices.

-Bueno, yo voy a aprovechar, hay algo que debía hacer aquí también.-Comentó el hanyo avanzando en una dirección aparentemente al azar.

-Inuki-kun...Murmuraron las chicas al verle desaparecer saltando entre los arboles. Trataron de seguirle, pero una cuerda de luz les impidió el paso. Era el látigo de yoki de Sesshomaru, que les impidió avanzar.

-Sesshomaru-san...-Comenzó suavemente Moka, que al ir conociéndole abandonó algo de formalismos.-Por que no nos dejas ir con el?

El Inu Daiyokai las miró impasible con sus ojos dorados similares a joyas ambarinas sin cambiar su expresión para decir simplemente:

-Dejadle solo esta vez.-Exigió.- Esto es personal suyo...debe hacerlo por su cuenta sin intervención.

-Solo?-Preguntó Kurumu-Por que? Y el que?

-Ya he dicho que es personal. Preguntadle a el luego.

Entonces, al igual que el otro Inu, se dirigió a una dirección al azar, pero totalmente diferente a la del hanyo, caminando con calma.

-A donde vas, desu?

El Inugami miró a la pequeña bruja.

-De paseo.

Y entonces se fue, dejando a las chicas solas.

-AHHG...ESE CHOFER NOS AVANDONA AQUÍ, INUKI SE VA A HACER A SABER QUE, Y SESSHOMARU VA A SU BOLA-Exclamó Yukari, resumiendo mas o menos la situación.-Que hacemos? Quiero irme a casa. Quiero irme de aquí, es peligroso.

-Oi, oi, de que hablas, nosotras estamos aquí, y si hay peligro no dudaran en venir.-Dijo Kurumu picando la mejilla de la niña con el dedo.-Si no te calmas si que te daré una razón para llorar.

-Chicas, deteneos.-Suplicaba la vampira de ojos verdes.

Entonces, todas se quedaron quietas al oír un ruido de algo arrastrándose entre las hojas y tallos de las flores. Se giraron, y efectivamente, algunas plantas se movían, como si algo se deslizara entre ellas, antes de que una serie de gruñidos y un pequeño rugido resonaran cerca.

-Que...que es eso?-Preguntó aterrada Yukari.

-Parece el rugido de un monstruo.-Comentó Mizore en guardia.

-Hay algo muy raro en este lugar-Comentó Moka.-Allí hay una cabaña, escondamonos.

Efectivamente, entraron en la cabaña y cerraron la puerta. Era vieja, pero estaba en buen estado, con un hoyo para las brasas, pequeños cajones y muebles, y un rincón grande y elevado para una cama.

No apreciaron esto, pues estaban mas centradas en que podía ser el ruido que oyeron fuera.

-Oi, que fue eso?-Preguntó muy preocupada la succubo.-Estamos en el mundo humano, algo así no debería darse.

-Que tipo de lugar es este?-Preguntó Moka.-Quizás el periódico del chofer diga algo.

Y efectivamente, lo decía. Cosas tales como: 18 turistas desaparecidos.

* * *

(Mientras. En otro punto de la colina...)

-En Okubanachou, ciudad Fujimi han desaparecido 18 turistas.-Leyó en voz alta una chica aparentemente universitaria.

-Siempre ha habido la leyenda de una bruja en este área, no es así?-Se preguntó su amiga en el asiento trasero.-Dicen que por eso los avances legales se han visto interrumpidos.

-Avances legales?-Preguntó el chico de pelo negro y salvaje en el asiento del copiloto.

-Si-Respondió la chica anterior.-La zona es propiedad de otra persona. La ley permite una tala mínima, pero no puede avanzar mas que eso la obra sin permiso o venta del propietario.

-Ya veo.

-No lo sabias, Kotaro-kun?-Preguntó la que leía el periódico.

-Bah, estos tejemanejes nunca me han interesado.-Comentó despreocupado el identificado como Kotaro.-Pero se que sea lo que sea lo que los obreros planeen no avanzará.

-Y eso?-Preguntaron las tres universitarias. Los cuatro en el vehículo, pese a ir a la universidad, eran muy jóvenes de apariencia. Recién salidos del instituto.

-Se quien es el propietario. Nunca permitiría eso.

-Ne, Youko, hablan de nosotros.-Dice alegre la del periódico.-''Fanáticos del ocultismo frecuentan la zona''.

-Si, Akane, pero recuerda el por que somos fanáticos del ocultismo.

-Hai, Rikka.

(De vuelta a la cabaña...)

-Una bruja?-Se preguntó Kurumu.-Realmente hay del tipo que secuestra gente y otras cosas horribles?

-Eres realmente ingenua si crees todo lo que lees, Kurumu-san.-Dijo algo enfadada Yukari tratando de sonar madura.

-Hm...No me gustan las brujas.

-Ha...Ni a mi las muñequitas voladoras.

-Chicas, Basta-Trató de detenerlas Moka

(En otra parte, entre el jardín de girasoles y el comienzo de un bosque...)

Inuki, tras unos pocos minutos llegó al punto que buscaba. Se había parado un momento a recoger unas flores de una planta que llevaba años creciendo ahí antes de continuar hasta donde estaba ahora. Ante el había un par de cuadrados de piedra sobre una roca similar a un pequeño pilar rectangular, en el que había un par de tablas de rezo y tras la la roca, una estatua de la diosa Shinto Kwanon.

Era obviamente una tumba.

Inuki colocó agua en un recipiente de piedra rallado en la roca y colocó en el las flores antes de sacar un par de barritas de incienso y encenderlas. Dio un par de palmadas arrodillado y leyó los nombres grabados en la lapida.

Miroku.

-He vuelto a veros, Bonzo pervertido.

Sango.

-Yo, Sango.-Se rió el hanyo.-Espero que uses el Hiraykotsu para mantener a raya al bonzo en el mas aya.

Higurashi Kagome.

-Kagome...Vengo a verte de nuevo.-Saludó el Inu.- Ahora comprendo tus problemas con los estudios. Y también en como influye el luchar contra yokai mientras tanto. Es muy estresante.

Una brisa cálida soplaba acariciando su pelo y haciendo sonar las hojas de los arboles como estando de acuerdo.

Las figuras de los recuerdos de sus amigos lo miraban sonriente tras la lapida.

-Nuestros hijos vivieron una vida larga y feliz, te preocupaste mucho tonta.-Dijo sonriendo nostálgico y arrogante.-Kotaro sigue vivo hoy día, dando guerra como siempre.

Entonces leyó el nombre mas antiguo, de las cenizas que no depositó, sino que traspasó de la tumba anterior.

Izayoi.

-Mamá-Saludó el hanyo.-Como siempre espero que Los chicos se lleven bien contigo donde quiera que estéis. Se que tu y Kagome sin duda hicisteis buenas migas. Otro día iré a ver las tumbas de nuestros hijos. Espero que seáis todos una gran familia feliz.

(Con los que estaban en el coche...)

-WOAO.-Comentaron las chicas(Parece una reacción común).

-Jejeje...si, suele dar esa impresión.

-Kotaro-kun, esto es fantástico.-Comentó Youko.-Venias aquí a menudo.

-Si, bastante. Yo jugaba aquí de pequeño con mis padres-''Y mis hermanos, pero no quiero que pregunten''Pensó-Siempre ha estado lleno de vida.

Entonces, el chico de pelo negro notó un olor familiar en el aire, y miró hacia los arboles.

-Chicas, he de salir un momento. Si pasa algo, gritad.

-A donde vas, Kotaro?-Preguntó Akane.

-Me reclama la naturaleza.-Puso como excusa.

Pero una vez el chico se fue, una figura empezó a acechar a las tres chicas.

(En la cabaña otra vez...)

-ESTO ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO-Saltó Yukari cada vez mas nerviosa.

-Yukari-chan...-Susurró la peliazul.

-Y si realmente ocurre algo-Dijo sacando varias cartas mágicas.-Mis cartas del tarot dicen que pasará algo horrible.

Kurumu, que llevaba mucho oyendo su perorata perdió la paciencia.

-BASTA.-Saltó-Me pone de los nervios, esas cartas son una excusa, llevas quejándote por miedo desde que nos fuimos. Cuanto mas te vas a esconder bajo la cama?

-Kurumu-chan...-Trató de pararla la vampira, pero fue inútil.

-NO, MOKA. YUKARI, has de crecer, no puedes tener miedo siempre. Si no eres capaz, vuelve tu misma.

Yukari, aun con el miedo, la miró fijamente a los ojos en estado de shock antes de empezar a enfadarse de nuevo.

-YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO A NADA

Todo desencadenó en una Kurumu apuñalada en la frente con una carta de tarot de hierro, y una enfadada Yukari alejándose a la colina.

Finalmente, la pequeña bruja se detuvo y se sentó.

''Yo me crié en un lugar oculto bajo un acantilado. Hasta que no hablé con Inuki, los humanos eran enemigos.''

-Nadie lo entiende realmente-Se comentó a si misma.- Solo Inuki, y ha tenido una peor vida.

-AHHHHHHH.

Yukari se asustó por ese sonido.

Un grito?

-Viene del jardín de girasoles.

Corriendo se dirigió hacia la fuente de los gritos, se trataba de una chica, tirando de una amiga suya en el suelo.

-Que PASA CON ESTE JARDIN?-Gritó asustada.-Esto no puede estar pasando. QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE.

Entonces, haciendo fuerza alzó la cabeza y vio a la pequeña bruja, Yukari mirándoles con temor.

-Tu...Quien eres?

''Un humano...''Pensaba algo asustada Yukari.

-Que es esa ropa? Eres una bruja?

Algo enfadada aun, Yukari empezó a irse.

-Pensé que había alguien en problemas, pero veo que me equivoque.

-NO, ESPERA...-La llamo la humana.-Mi amiga...SI NO ME AYUDAS MI AMIGA VA A SER DEVORADA POR ESOS GIRASOLES.

-Que?-Preguntó Yukari al oír eso y detenerse.

-ES CULPA MIA, YO SUGERÍ QUE VINIERAMOS CON LA ESPERANZA DE AVERIGUAR SOBRE ALGUIEN. Y AHORA...

Yukari observó bien a la chica inconsciente en el suelo. Bueno, una de las dos, pero una solo estaba KO lejos de las plantas. La otra estaba rodeada por tallos de una enredadera con extremidades de venus atrapamoscas clavadas en su piel mientras era arrastrada hacia los girasoles.

''Eso...esa planta...una flor antropófaga?''

-Comida.-Se oyó.

Entonces un cuerpo deforme surgió serpenteando de entre la tierra y los tallos de las plantas, mostrando una boca enorme poblada solo por colmillos, tronco serpenteante y dos brazos formados por venus atrapamoscas.

-COMIDA.

''Toda la gente que desapareció...''Se preguntaba Yukari mientras esquivaba el mordisco de la planta.''Fue devorada por esto?''

-NO DEJARÉ QUE ME COMAN.-Gritó la niña bruja lanzando sus cartas de hierro como navajas.

Las cartas acertaron, pero no afectaron al monstruo. Y la actividad atrajo mas de esas cosas.

Una de las plantas atrapó a Yukari.

''Yo no quería venir al mundo humano...''Pensó mientras una planta le mordía, pero era derribada por otra mientras los monstruos se peleaban por la comida.''Y ahora seré comida. QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE.''

-BRUJA-CAN...-Llamó la chica preocupada.

''ERES UNA CRIA'' Resonó la voz de Kurumu en la mente de la niña, recordando la conversación y enfureciéndose.

-No dejaré...QUE SE BURLE DE MI DE NUEVO.-Gritó cortando en pedazos con sus cartas la planta que le sujetaba.

Una vez se puso en pie en el suelo, sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo, cargando todas sus tarjetas de metal con magia para dirigirlas a cortar todas las plantas en pedazos.

-Jeh...Soy una genio después de todo.-Dijo viendo la masacre agotada en el suelo, pero aun consciente.

Una figura misteriosa entre los tallos había observado toda la escena y sonrió con alegría antes de salir corriendo en una dirección desconocida.

Poco le duró la alegría, pues entonces vio cientos mas de monstruos planta arrastrarse hacia ellas, apunto de devorarles.

Poco a poco, ya sin energía y convencida de que iba a morir cerró sus ojos rindiéndose en la inconsciencia.

Sin embargo antes de desmayarse oyó dos voces salvándoles.

-SANKON TESSO.

-INUGAMI.

* * *

(Unos minutos antes, con Inuki...)

Inuki, mirando apaciblemente la tumba y siguiendo con su conversación unilateral, respondido solo por el viento y la luz, pudiendo ser estos interpretados como gestos de sus amigos desde el otro mundo, se le heló la sangre al oír un grito de terror resonando por la zona.

-Esa voz...Yo la conozco.-Dijo levantando se.-He de irme, volveré en otro momento.

Y entonces empezó a saltar entre los arboles, convocando su Yoki y desencadenando el cambio a su verdadera forma.

Latido.

Sus uñas y caninos cambiaron a largos y afilados garras y colmillos.

Latido.

Su pelo se hizo puntiagudo un segundo para luego volver a ser fluido y suave de color blanco plateado.

Latido.

Sus oídos se hicieron puntiagudos como los de Sesshomaru antes de estirarse y moverse hasta transformarse en sus orejas triangulares de perro en la cabeza.

Latido.

Sus ojos castaños afilaron su pupila antes de pasar a ser dorados y el yoki transformaba sus músculos poniéndolo al punto máximo, pudiendo usar ya toda su fuerza, cosa que aprovechó para impulsarse mas fuerte y mas rápido.

Cuando todo ajetreado y preocupado llegó al jardín siguiendo los gritos, y el olor de Yukari y un grupo familiar de personas, se quedó quieto impresionado, viendo como la pequeña bruja despedazaba un grupo de monstruos planta carnívora antes de caer agotada.

Pero aun era desconcertante...¿Que hacían esas cosas ahí?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para planteárselo, ya que varios otros cientos de plantas salieron de entre las hojas, dirigiéndose al grupo de chicas indefensas.

Entonces reaccionó saltando como una sombra a gran velocidad haciendo crujir sus dedos colocándolos en gancho y centrando algo de yoki lanzando un poderoso zarpazo.

-SANKON TESSO.

De un solo zarpazo destrozó a varias de las plantas. Podría sin problemas con ellas, pero le llevaría algo de tiempo.

-Inu...yasha.

Inuki, que hacia mucho que no le llamaban así, se giró a comprobar su teoría y vio a la única chica consciente del grupo. Parece que Yukari fue a salvar a un grupo de humanas. Que casualidad que fueran ellas.

-Tu eres...-Dijo antes de despedazar otra planta de un rasguño.-Hablamos luego.

Definitivamente esto tardaría algo.

-INUGAMI.

Varias figuras hechas de energía sombría con rastros purpúreos en forma de lobos o perros salvajes salieron de entre los arboles, acabando cada uno con varios enemigos antes de explotar en sombras y dispersarse.

Una figura salió a una velocidad prodigiosa de entre los arboles y pateó con todas sus fuerzas otra de las plantas que se llevó por medio a varias mas en su vuelo.

Se trataba de un chico de pelo negro y salvaje con tejanos negros y una camiseta azul con el símbolo sánscrito de ''Ohm''. El chico que hace varias lineas identificamos como Kotaro.

Pero...Antes no se veían sus orejas por su pelo. Ahora si, triangulares como las de Inuki con el pelaje marrón, y también tenia una cola de perro negra con la punta blanca saliendo de su baja espalda. Y de las garras ya ni hablamos.

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí.

-Kotaro.

-No es momento para ser emotivos. Despejemos el campo primero.

En poco mas de unos dos minutos, si había mas monstruos, se acobardaron y huyeron al ver la masacre.

La chica, que aun estaba consciente y junto a sus dos amigas, miró como había terminado la lucha y vio al hanyo de pelo blanco recoger a Yukari para alejarla de los restos.

-Inuyasha...Eres tu realmente.

-Vosotras sois las tres amigas de Kagome(Nunca supe sus nombres, así que me los invento, XD)-Las identificó Inuyasha.-Pero ahora uso el nombre de Higurashi Inuki. Me evita aguantar varios pesados y demás dolores de cabeza, así que llamadme así.

-O...Ok, pero, si tu estas aquí, entonces Kagome...

-Era Kagome la chica que buscabais aunque fuera solo un poco de información?-Preguntó Kotaro.-Bueno, yo puedo deciros que pasó, ya que...

-Kotaro.-Le cortó Inuki.-Yo lo diré. Mira, yo como un Daihanyo(Un hanyo hijo de un Daiyokai), soy tan longevo que no envejezco, por eso estoy aquí tras 500 años. Puedo compartir esa longevidad con mi pareja, pero con Kagome no funcionó tan bien debido a sus poderes de Miko. Murió feliz hace siglos, tras 250 años.

-Ka...Kagome murió...Bueno, nos lo esperábamos.-Comentó viendo como había ido todo.-Solo queríamos saber como le fue hace 500 años. Por eso nos metimos en el ocultismo.

-Bueno, si solo era por eso me podéis preguntar a mi.-Se señaló el otro hanyo, Kotaro.

-Y eso, Kotaro-kun?-Preguntó la chica aun consciente, Akane.

-Soy su hijo. Mi padre es este perro viejo.

-Eh...EHHHHHHH?

Ese grito terminó de alertar a las chicas del Yokai Gakuen que empezaban a llegar por el limite de la colina.

-INUKI-KUN. Que ha pasado?

Por su parte, las otras dos chicas lentamente empezaban a despertar, por lo cual Inuki revertió a su forma humana para evitar que dejaran escapar algo.

-Explicadles todo esto luego. Por ahora que me sigan el royo.

Moka, Kurumu y Mizore llegaron ante el grupo en ese momento. Estaban muy agitadas y visiblemente preocupadas. Kurumu, algo culpable, miró con preocupación a la niña bruja inconsciente en brazos de Inuki.

-Inuki-kun, que ha pasado?-Preguntó la vampira.

-Parece que el lugar está lleno de monstruos planta antropófagos, son los que han causado desapariciones.

-Si, estaban apunto de comernos-Comentó Akane.-Si no fuera por la brujita Inuki y Kotaro se nos habrían comido.

-Inuki? AH...-Saltaron al reconocer al mencionado.-TU ERES EL NOVIO DE KAGOME.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos.-Saludó ignorando la confusión de sus compañeras de viaje.-Ya hablaremos mas tarde en privado de los viejos tiempos. Deberíamos irnos de aquí por ahora.

-Pero Inuki-kun, y que hay de Sesshomaru?-Preguntó la Succubo, que causaba celos en las tres humanas por sus medidas.

-No pondría nada mas por el, pero si he de concederle algo es que es muy fuerte. Yo me preocuparía mas por las plantas que por el.-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.-Además, no dudo de que ya esté oyendo la conversación.

Kotaro entonces tras observar los alrededores como un halcón, habló por primera vez.

-Si, no hay duda, su olor está cerca.

-AH. KOTARO-KUN...-Saltó de repente Rikka.-Tus orejas...esa cola...Eres...?

-Sep...soy un hanyo, igual que el.-Respondió señalando a su padre de incógnito.-Pero no es el momento para discutir mi ADN. Vámonos.

-Pero, como habéis montado tal destrucción...-Preguntó Kurumu.

-Nosotros matamos el segundo batallón.-Respondió Inuki.-El primero lo destrozó Yukari, ya estaban despedazados cuando llegamos.

''Realmente eres del tipo que no soporta perder, eh? Yukari...'' Pensó la peliazul.

-Ahora me arrepiento de llamarla cría débil. Cuando despierte me disculparé.

(En otro lugar de la colina...)

-Otra bruja? En la colina?-Preguntó una voz en una habitación.

-Si, Maestra Yukata.-Dijo una joven.-Pese a su juventud, su magia es muy fuerte.-Destruyó por completo las plantas mágicas que guardan el jardín de girasoles.

Una risilla con un deje de diversión y malicia alió de la figura encapuchada identificada como Yukata.

-Una bruja tras tanto tiempo. Bien, bien...-Comentó como para si misma.-Debemos darle la bienvenida adecuada, somos de la misma estirpe al fin y al cabo. No dudes en extenderle la invitación, Ruby.

-Hai, Maestra.


	13. Chapter 13 Revelacion

GENTE.

Aquí estoy de vuelta. Trabajo también en un par de ideas, pero valdrá la pena. Eso si, voy justo de tiempo con todas las historias, mis asuntos y complacer sexualmente(Y sentimentalmente, no soy un monstruo sin corazón tanto como cree la gente) a mi harenXD.

En fin, aquí se muestra al final la identidad de Inuki. Como seguirá tras eso? CHAN CHAN CHAN...

Comentarios:

Kuroashi no Sanji: No será confuso tranquilo. Y creo que el final del capitulo te encantará XD.

Silber D. Wolf: aquí LA TIENES WOLFIE BOY(XD, OH, dios mio, empiezo a sonar como Ivancobh, bueno, una noche de desestres en mi haren lo arreglará XD)

–

–

–

''Lo has comprendido? No tiene sentido preocuparse por conceptos abstractos de los humanos como el bien y el mal. Tal estupidez no existe realmente, el bien completo...Tonterias. Siempre pase que pase, solo por existir, hagamos lo que hagamos le haremos el mal a alguien. Se podria decir que el MAL es la verdad de este mundo. Acepta este hecho, superalo, y sigue tu camino y tus metas con la cabeza en alto.''

–

–

–

-Oi, Moka.-Llamó Inuki en forma humana trayendo un cubo lleno de agua.-Como está Yukari.

-Sige inconsciente.-Contestó al vampira con la niña bruja inconsciente en brazos.-No esta herida, pero si muy agotada.

-Pero si es capaz de hacer esto...-Señaló la succubo con una carta de acero la masacre de monstruos planta.-Por que teme a los humanos?

-Supongo que hay mucho que no sabemos de Yukari y las brujas.-Dijo Moka.-Siendo hibridos...

-Yo tambien soy un hibrido y no le temo a nada.-Señaló Inuki.-Un rasgo comun es temer lo desconocido. Supongo que Yukari no sabe mucho de los humanos en realidad mas que las cosas malas que se le han dicho.

Las amigas de Kagome y Kotaro se acercaron tratando de no perturvarles.

-Esta bien Yukari?-Preguntó Akane.

-Solo dormida.

-Es ella la bruja que vive en la colina?-Cuestionó Yoko.

-No, es una compañera de clases. Estamos aquí por una investigacion.-Señaló Inuki.

-Tu? Estudiando?

-Por que es tan dificil de creer?

-Esque tienes una pinta de delincuente que...

-Basta de los viejos tiempos.-Murmuró el hanyo.

Ellas empezaron a reir, mientras las chicas del haren no oficial del inugami miravan o bien celosas o bien curiosas, era dificil de decir.

-Ya os...conociais?-Preguntó Mizore saliendo de los arbustos asustando a las chicas humanas.

-Podria decirse que si. Son amigas de Kagome.

Ante esto todos callaron. Las humanas porque estaban aun asimilandolo todo, y las ayashi por respeto.

-Y que es eso de la leyenda de la bruja?-Preguntó Inuki.

-No lo sabes, viejo perro?-Preguntó Kotaro sonriendo con su salvajismo habitual como pensando en un rival fuerte, pero tambien enfadado.-Dicen que quieren edificar aquí una fabrica, y que la bruja residente esta eliminando a quien se acerca para evitar que eso pase.

-No tiene caso culpar y cazar a las brujas.-Dijo Yukari que ahora despertaba.

-Que?-Siseó y gruñó Inuki.-Así que para que no se edifique en un lugar donde los humanos no pueden abanzar mas que lo justo, debido a su miedo e incomprension, debido a racismo sobrenatural...Esa estupida, por su necedad está profanando la sagrada tierra de reposo de mi madre mi compañera y mis amigos?

Todos quedaron en shock al oir eso, saber que su madre y su esposa a las que tanto apreció estaban enteradas aquí junto a sus camaradas. Kotaro asintió gruñendo igualmente, y un pulso de yoki surgió el hanyo mayor.

Ese pulso alertó a las brujas, pero al ser un hibrido reprimido por un sello pensaron que seria la joven bruja.

Yukari por su parte no podia reprochar el rencor a la bruja residente si realmente eso era cierto. Un lugar de reposo era algo sagrado, y era el peor insulto mancharlo con la masacre y la sangre.

-Sea como sea, alli abajo está nuestro coche.-Dijo Yoko.-Os llevaremos a la ciudad si quereis.

-Si, eso estaria bien.-Sonrió Moka.

Mientras la gente empezaba a irse, Kotaro, Inuki y Yukari se detubieron. Kotaro empezó a caminar, pero Yukari miró atrás.

-Yukari, que pasa?-Preguntó Kurumu.

-Nada, me pareció oir algo.-Dijo la niña.-Inuki-san, vienes?

-Me ha parecido oir a Sesshomaru.-Murmuró el.-Vere si lo veo, y si en un minuto no lo he hecho bajaré.

La niña asintió y se fue, y Kotaro hizo lo mismo dandole animos.

El viento sopló mientras Inuki les oia alejarse, y entonces se giró en una direccion general, aunque bastante acertada, sorprendiendo a una figura oculta.

-Se que estas ahi, a diferencia de ellos no soy tan fácil de engañar.-Gruñó con veneno en la voz.-Ignoro si tienes idea de lo que has hecho, se que has llegado después de que lo dijera, y me da igual, sepas que no perdonaré con facilidad lo que habéis hecho, tu y tu amiga la vieja, se que sois dos.

Y entonces se fue.

La figura se asomó entre la maleza.

-Esos humanos, desordenan nuestro jardín y se van sin mas.-Siseó la chica.-Y ese moreno, amenazándonos así, mintiendo como diciendo que nosotras somos malvadas y culpables.

''Es peligroso, Ruby.''Resonó en su cabeza.''Les dejaras ir así?''

-No, maestra Yukata.

''Haz que se nos una. Nosotras las brujas nos protegemos entre nosotras. Entre compañeros.''

-Parece tener ya camaradas.

''Parecen ser solo humanos. Si se interponen matalos.''

* * *

(En la ciudad...)

-A partir de aquí seguimos nuestro camino.-Dijo Yoko.-Espero que nos veamos de nuevo pronto.

-Oi, viejo perro.-Llamó Kotaro.-Puede que me pase de nuevo en breve. Me huelo problemas.

-Si, soy un iman para las broncas.-Suspiró Inuki.-Que os vaya bien.

Se despidieron y miraron fijamente el panorama que les esperaba en freente. La verdad es que en comparacion con el gran campo de Girasoles era un gran cambio.

La ciudad, territorio de los humanos.

Mientras las chicas miraban en todas direcciones emocionadas, Yukar tambien lo hacia, aunque estaba claramente insegura y asustada.

-Yukari.-Llamó el Hanyo, haciendo que esta le mirara preocupada.-No te procupes, no va a pasarte nada malo.

-Ha...Hai.

A lo lejos en un tejado, se posó un cuervo, que fue cambiando de forma hasta ser una mujer hermosa, probablemente de unos 17 o 18.

La bruja que observaba antes, Ruby.

-Vaya, vaya. Una bruja en la ciudad humana. Supongo que hay que no saben lo que hacen.-Dijo con veneno.-Nosotras que sentimos la vida y la naturaleza, conversando con las hadas y el viento...Que una este en este lugar esteril...me pone enferma.

Abajo, la niña se estaba asustando de verdad.

''Hay mucha gente, y todos hablan'' Pensaba. ''Esto me confunde.''

Los humanos por su parte empezaron a susurrar entre ellos señalandoo a las chicas al verlas.

-Esa tiene los pechos enormes.

-Las dos estan buenisimas.

Y cosas asi.

De repente todos esos adolescentes revolucionados empezaron a rodear a Moka Kurumu y Mizore.

En el proceso empujaron a Yukari, que acabo siendo rodeada por una manada de Lolicons y frikis del Moe.

-Te has perdido?

-Es eso un cosplay.

-Quieres un caramelo(No pude resistirlo XD)

Ruby miraba enfureciéndose, mientras Inuki perdió los estrivos. Soltó una pequeña ola de Yoki casi imperceptible para intimidar, de hecho, incluso Ruby solo notó que habia algo raro viniendo de el.

Todos los humanos que acosaban a Yukari y a las chicas lo miraron, de repente aterrorizados al ver que tan furioso estaba mientras el hanyo hacia crujir los nudillos.

-Fuera. AHORA.

Ante su grito/ladrido, todos huyeron como si les persiguiera un can del infierno, ironicamente.

Yukari lo miró entre impresionada y alviada.

-Ya ves Yukari, la ciudad no es tan distinta de la naturaleza. Muchos son como animales, solo que mas densos. Solo hay que mostrar quien es el alfa.

-Pero es una tierra esteril...sin vida...

Ruby no podia dejar de estar de acuerdo. Pero las palabras de Inuki la desconcertaron del todo.

-Claro que hay vida y naturaleza. Solo está mas oculta. Solo debes mirar un poco mas. Siente como normalmente.-Explicó el.-Las plantas en las macetas, jardines y parques. Los animales en las calles y parques, los insectos en el aire, los pájaros en el cielo. La naturaleza devorando los deshechos naturales. El ciclo esta ahi. Solo mas oculto.

Yukari dudaba, pero empezaba a ver el punto y se calmó.

Ruby por su parte ardia. Ella, consumida por su rabia...se ofendia. Ese repugnante y misero humano, tratando de profanar su visión y mentir de esa manera.

-Lo lo permitiré.

Minutos después Yukari iba mejorando en su confianza, pero...de repente, un cuervo atacó al grupo. Y luego otro y otro, hasta que al final había toda una bandada atacando.

-De donde salen...ESTOS PUTOS POLLOS.

-ME ESTAN ROMPIENDO LA FALDA.

-MI SUETER...

Mizore solo los congeló cuando la tocaban.

Finalmente, para variar, Inuki perdió la paciencia, y en un flash de luz todos estaban destrozados antes de disolverse en sombras.

-Eh...INUKI-KUN, YUKARI NO ESTÁ.

* * *

(En otro lugar, en un tejado)

Yukari lentamente parpadeó y abrió los ojos, viendo que ya no estaba en la calle con sus amigos. Estaba en la azotea de un edificio.

-Que? DONDE ESTOY?

-Ah, has despertado.-Dijo Ruby.-Te ves terrible, lógico viendo que estabas entre humanos.

-Que?

-La ciudad no tiene viento, ni agua, apenas olor hierva. La naturaleza se bloquea. Como bruja, la única forma de describir esto...seria lamentable.

Un cuervo se acercó bruscamente a Yukari, que se asustó, pero enseguida, la otra bruja la calmó.

-No te preocupes, son mis amigos te trajeron aquí, lejos de los humanos. Soy Ruby, del rancho de la bruja.

-Y que...que quieres?

-Los humanos...Son el enemigo.-Señaló la mayor.-He vivido entre ellos, los conozco. Criaturas débiles, profanas, destructivas y lamentables. Son una molestia. Necesitamos tu ayuda para librarnos de ellos.

-Pero...no todos son así...

-QUE? MENTIRA. No se como te han lavado el cerebro, pero todos son escoria.

-Entonces todas las brujas sois viejas arpías que convierten a la gente en ranas y pactan con satanás?-Preguntó una voz.

-MENTIRA, ESOS ESTEREOTIPOS SON...Eh?

Ambas se giraron, para ver al grupo de la yokai en la azotea.

-Inuki? Chicas?

-Vosotros...humanos...como nos encontrasteis?-Exigió con veneno en la voz Ruby.

-No eres muy lista, no?-Espetó Inuki con igual o mas veneno.

-INUKI.-Gritó Yukari abrazándose a su pierna.

-YUKARI, NO. ESE ASQUEROSO HUMANO TE CORROM...

Se silenció de miedo al ver la sed de sangre reflejada en los ojos del moreno, que se calmó un poco acariciando juguetona-mente el pelo de la pequeña bruja.

-Yukari, yo trataré con ella. Queda-te con las chicas.-Yukari asintió e hizo lo que el dijo, y entonces el volvió a dirigir su furia hacia Ruby.-Definitivamente eres la bruja mas estúpida que he conocido, y creeme, he conocido a muchas. Has cometido varios errores seguidos que te hacen quedar mas lerda que a una piedra. Primero y respondiendo a tu pregunta: Estos pájaros no son muy discretos, y por cierto, los que dejaste para que nos devoraran están muertos.

Ruby se quedó en su sitio temblando incomprensiblemente ante la rabia que este hombre siseaba en su voz.

-Segundo: Has secuestrado a una amiga mía y tratas de obligarla a ver el mundo tu manera. Tercero: Tu y la vieja, habéis cometida la peor de las herejías, profanando el campo de la montaña, el lugar de reposo de mi familia, con la sangre de vuestras masacres y habéis infectado su tierra de sepultura con plantas diabólicas.

Ruby entonces se horrorizó. En su odio y rabia, ella y la maestra Yukata olvidaron que había una familia enterrada en la montaña y...Oh, dios, olvidaron que ni a modo humano ni a modo yokai eran dueñas del territorio, de hecho eran mas bien súbditas.

-Cuarto: Habéis cometido esos actos sin permiso del propietario de la zona. Y ultimo, la razón por la que se esto...-Entonces el yoki de Inuki se reveló en un estallido de energía verde dorada y roja, formando una gran presión.-DISTAMOS MUCHO DE SER HUMANOS, MOCOSA INSOLENTE.

-Que?-Ruby usó su transformación y salieron sus alas con plumas de cuchilla, que trataron de apuñalar al hanyo, pero este las arrancó de las alas apenas con rasguños que se curaron enseguida.

Latido.

Sus músculos se abultaron un poco mas y su pelo se volvió salvaje.

Latido.

Sus uñas y caninos crecieron y se afilaron para ser garras y colmillos.

Latido.

Su pelo se alisó de nuevo y se volvió plateado.

Latido.

Sus orejas se alargaron y recolocaron hasta ser orejas triangulares de perro sobre su cabeza, y cuando abrió los ojos los mostró de color dorado.

-Que eres...?

-AHORA VERAS DE LO QUE ES CABREAR A UN HANYO.

Un golpe. De un solo golpe Ruby quedó inconsciente y rompió el cemento.

* * *

(Horas después)

(Sueño)

-Mira, Ruby...-Dijo su madre.-Esta es la ciudad de los humanos.

-WOW, las luces brillan, se reflejan como las estrellas.-Se reía la niña. Es precioso.

-Dime Ruby.-Se reía su padre disfrutando de que Ruby estuviera encantada con la ciudad.-No seria fantástico que brujas y humanos pudieran convivir?

Un.-Asintió ella.

Poco le duró la alegría...un conductor borracho les aplastó. Dejando a Ruby sola.

* * *

(Fin del sueño)

-QUE?-Gritó levantándose de repente y retirando su manta, observando que estaba en una habitación. Las chicas estaban cuidando de ella mientras que el tipo que la venció estaba sentado en un rincón observándola, cruzado de brazos y piernas con un paquete alargado, posiblemente una katana.-Donde estoy? Quienes sois?

-Cuida tu lengua, moza.-Espetó Inuki, silenciándola de miedo, y deslizándose a palabras de jerga antigua a veces por la rabia.-He hecho demasiado perdonándote la vida por petición de Yukari y las demás. Si quieres que eso siga así calla-te hasta ser capaz de mostrar respeto y dar las gracias. Aunque la sangre en la tumba de mi familia indica que no se te da muy bien el respeto.

Bastante cabreado, el hanyo se levantó y salió por la puerta.

-Que mentiroso, es el quien dijo de traerla...-Murmuró Kurumu.

-Donde estoy? Y...que sois? Exigió Ruby de nuevo.

-Ruby, yo soy una bruja como sabes.-Señaló Yukari.

-Yo soy una succubo.-Se señaló Kurumu.

-Yuki-Onna...-Murmuró Mizore asustándola saliendo de bajo la cama.

-Yo soy una vampira.-Se señaló sonriendo Moka.

-Vampira? Ya veo, ese asqueroso humano te ha engañado para que le dieras tu sangre, por eso pudo vencerme...

PLAS.

Contra todo pronostico, Moka, con lo pacifica que es, abofeteó a Ruby.

-La única razón por la que has perdido es porque en realidad eres una pequeña perra débil y descuidada.-Siseó Moka, con Inner Moka forzándose en consonancia con su rabia para que ambas dejaran las cosas claras a la bruja.-Inuki-kun es un Hanyo, un Inugami Hanyo, y si no has sentido su propio yoki eres un fracaso como bruja, conoce tu lugar.

-Hanyo?-Dijo ella frotándose la mejilla cuando Moka se calmó y volvió a su estado normal, pero mas tensa.-Un híbrido como las brujas? Y Por que esta contra nosotras?

Una lata de refresco cayó en las piernas de Ruby en la cama, y todas miraron para ver que Inuki había vuelto.

-En principio porque considero que el ir matando a los humanos es algo inútil, patético y lamentable. Y en segundo lugar recuerda, donde lo habéis hecho...En la tumba de mi madre, mis amigos y mi compañera.

Esto fue como otro puñetazo en la mente de la bruja. La madre de ese hombre estaba ahí, y sus amigos. Significa que las brujas realizaron un gran sacrilegio, pero...La tumba de un compañero era excesivamente sagrada, en nivel extremo en caso de un Inugami...Como es que seguía viva entonces?

-Por que no me has matado entonces?-Dijo en shock.-Por que al menos no me has dejado a mi suerte y me has ayudado?

-Necesitas una razón para ayudar a alguien?-Preguntó como siempre con su tono irreverente el moreno.-No te equivoques, sigo encabronado por ello, pero Kagome al menos habría escuchado tu bando antes de decidir, además, parece que olvidasteis que ese terreno es de otro y que es una tumba. ''No concedas a los humanos como maldad lo que mas probablemente solo sea estupidez'' Me dijo una vez Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru? No importa. Eso es un gran insulto, yo no soy humana.

-Si lo eres, o al menos en gran parte. Yo soy un hanyo, mitad y mitad, la unión de un yokai y una humana, y las brujas sois algo similar, sois mas bien solo un 10% yokai, es decir, sois humanos con poderes en consonancia con el ambiente. Aun si no lo sois del todo, sois mayormente humanas. Habéis estando triturando a mis raíces...A VUESTRAS RAICES, así que te recomiendo que pienses en lo que estáis haciendo.

-Me hace eso tu enemigo entonces, no? El ser en su mayoría humana...

-Que tontería, la mayoría de mis amigos son humanos, y los que están enterrados allí también. Podríamos ser amigos si dejas de ser una sociopata.

Esto impresionó a Ruby de nuevo, que empezó a replantearse su situación.

* * *

(Al dia siguiente.)

Ruby habia estado bastante tensa observando al grupo un par de horas.

Y el saber que Yukari perdió el miedo a los humanos y fue a comprar a un supermercado la tenia al borde.

Sobretodo al verlos a todos tan distintos...y tan amigos.

-Dejad de bromear...-Susurró.-Sois demasiado inocentes. NO SERÉ ENGAÑADA, SE QUE TAN SUCIA Y REPUGNANTE ES LA RAZA HUMANA. NUNCA CONFIARÉ EN ELLOS, Y SU MONSTRUOSA PIEL Y LA DE SUS SIMPATIZANTES LA ARRANCARÉ YO MISMA.

Se lanzó a atacar a Inuki, pero este la bloqueó como si fuera menos que un bicho.

-No sabes nada. Deja que adivine, tu familia murió por un accidente relacionado con los humanos, oh, mira que triste estoy.-Espetó Inuki, shockeandola a ella y a las chicas, pero ellas ya se imaginaban por donde iba la cosa.-Bah, un humano les mató, y que, estas cosas pasan, y no son premeditadas, por eso se les llama accidentes.

-Y QUE SABRAS TU DEL SUFR...

No terminó, la mirada helada del hanyo le hizo callar.

-Nací de una mujer de cuna de plata. Prácticamente una princesa, pero todo se bino abajo cuando se unió a mi padre y engendró a un Hanyo. Cuando nací lo perdió todo, su fortuna, su familia, su vida, a mi padre que murió protegiéndonos, todo. Aun siendo muy querida, muchas veces lo pasó muy mal a manos de los humanos solo por ser mi madre, y cuando yo tenia 8 años, enfermó. Si alguien hubiese ayudado se podría haber salvado, pero por buena que fuera...nadie quiso ayudar a la madre de un mestizo con rasgos de monstruo, yo no sabia cambiar de forma. Murió solo por ser mi madre. Para mi, fue a peor, pues sin la presencia de una madre bondadosa, empecé a se cazado y torturado por los humanos, y hui apenas capaz de enfrentar yokai. Se me aplicó la ley de la selva, matar o morir, fortalecerme o caer. Y cuando me hice fuerte la cosa no mejoró, tu no has visto lo peor de los humanos, viste un resvalon, un desliz...Yo he visto su oscuridad.

-Entonces entenderas que deberian...

-A CALLAR.-Espetó-He visto lo peor, pero tambien lo mejor. Mi madre, que pese a todo ello me sonreia y afirmó sinceramente que yo y mi padre fuimos lo mejor que le pasó, mis amigos humanos que aun siendo protectores contra yokai malignos me aceptaron como soy y estubieron conmigo en lo mejor y lo peor hasta su merte, y por encima de todo, mi compañera, Kagoma, que nunca hizo distincion entre yokai, humanos o mestizos, escuchando ambas partes y todas las circunstancias antes de juzgar...Ella fue mi verdadera primera amiga desde un principio pese a nuestras diferencias, quien me mostró la luz y era una humana, una Miko enemiga por naturaleza de los Yokai. Ya ves, no son los humanos los malvados, solo los necios. No sois santas o heroinas tu y tu compinche Ruby, solo necias igual que los humanos, pero aun podeis ser mejores que eso.

-No importa, la maestra convertirá esta ciudad en un mar de llamas...

-Khe.-Dijo el colocando su bolsa alargada ante el.-No será la primera vez que alguien lo intenta.

Varias horas despues, Ruby las pasó pensando en todo lo que Inuki dijo. Al lado de lo que el pasó, su sufrimiento eran meras cosquillas.

''Ayudar...Luz en los humanos...''

-Que pasa, Ruby-san?

-AH.

Ruby se asustó, pero vió que solo era Yukari.

-Solo, me preguntaba donde estará mi varita. No podré volver sin ella.

-Deberias quedarte un poco mas.-Pidió la niña.-Inuki también querrá ser tu amigo, solo esta algo enfadado aun. Su familia y pasado es un tema delicado.

-Como...Mis padres murieron como el dijo.-Dijo Ruby empezando a soltar lágrimas. Por eso les he odiado tanto. Inuki-san tiene suerte de haber conocido a su compañera. Si tuvo ese pasado, no dudo de que el odió tambien a los humanos, y si una humana le mostró la luz...aun puede haber esperanza para ellos. Eres afortunada de haber conocido a Inuki, Yukari-chan. Te tengo envidia. Desearía haberos conocido antes.

Huyo corriendo a la calle, chocando con Inuki en el proceso, pero siguió huyendo

Los del grupo la siguieron, pero cuando la vieron, unos cuervos le devolvieron su varita y volaba con ellos hasta el rancho.

-Mierda, huye con su maestra.-Murmuró Inuki.

-Ruby-san...crei que podríamos ser amigas.-Susurró Yukari.

-Vais a dejar que se vaya así, Kehehehe...-Dijo el chofer del autobús encendiendo un puro saliendo de las sombras y asustándoles a todos, salvo a Inuki, que ya le había captado.-Si le dejáis así matará a mas gente.

-Pareces muy informado y muy poco sorprendido.-Señaló el Hanyo.

-Ah, si?KHheehehehe...Pero ves, la mente maestra esta preparándose.-Aspiró una calada y soltó el humo.-Seguramente traerá un ejercito, Ruby incluida, a exterminar la ciudad, solo para proteger el rancho.

-Que? Eso es una estupidez, el rancho no puede ser invadido o edificado.

-Por que no, Inuki-kun?-Preguntó Moka.

-Es mi territorio, yo soy el propietario del terreno. No pueden hacer nada sin mi permiso, y no hay forma de que permita que destruyan la tumba de mi familia.-Gruñó Inuki señalando la estupidez de todo.

-EHHH?

-Oh...Pero ellas no lo saben, o consideran que los humanos dejaran ese hecho de lado. Que vas a hacer? La relación entre humanos y brujos es muy larga y profunda.-Sonrió este.- Crees que podrás detenerlas?

Inuki cerró sus ojos, meditando lo que pensaba decir.

-No será la primera bronca de este nivel que afronto.-Declaró.-Entiendo el odio a los humanos mejor que nadie, pero por eso se que no es correcto. Sabemos donde estan: Vayamos, traigamos a Ruby y paremos la masacre. Si hay que patear unos cuantos culos en el proceso, sea.

* * *

(En el rancho)

Ruby aterrizó a espaldas de una figura con túnicas que miraba al campo de girasoles.

-He...he regresado, maestra Yukata.

-Ruby...los cuervos me han contado...que perdiste ante unos humanos.-Señaló peligrosamente la bruja mayor. Una vid salió del suelo y agarró la lata de refresco de Ruby y la aplastó.-Y parece...que has sido bien atendida por ellos.

-Pero...Maestra, no son...

-SILENCIO.-Espetó atandola con las vides y lianas.-Crei que te enseñé mejor. SABES CUANTOS BRUJOS HAN CAIDO ANTE LOS HUMANOS? COMO TUS PADRES. ERES UNA DESHONRRA. Tendré que enseñarte desde cero.

Las cuerdas vegetales empezaron a tensarse y a apretar.

-Maestra, no... puedo...respirar...ahg...

Se empezaron a oir gran cantidad de gritos, rupturas de madera y estruendos que desconcertaron a las brujas. Entonces, de entre la maleza, salió disparado de a saber donde un autobús escolar, y se veía y oía claramente al conductor gritar:

-KOWABUNGA.

CLASH.

-Un...Autobus?-Se preguntó Yukata.

Y efectivamente, era el autobús del Yokai Gakuen.

Que como lo sabemos a parte de por haber leído el manga? Bueno, puede que tenga que ver con que Inuki trataba de estrangular al conductor.

-Y TU TE LLAMAS A TI MISMO CONDUCTOR? CASI NOS MATAS EN LAS CURRVAS, NO TE HAS ESTRELLADO VARIAS VECES POR POCO, Y NO SABES QUE SIGNIFICA SEGURIDAD.

-Pero llegamos, no?

-Cierto, cierto.

El Hanyo soltó al hombre estrafalario, y bajó del vehiculo con las chicas.

-Fuisteis vosotros...Parece que cuidasteis bien de Ruby, humanos. Debería preguntar: Para que venís a mi rancho? A uniros a mi infantería?

La maestra emitió una cantidad brutal de aura, que abrumó e inpresionó a todos los presentes. Salvo a Inuki, que se quedó apuñalando a la vieja bruja con la mirada.

-Joven bruja.-Se dirigió Yukata a Yukari.-Somos de la misma raza. Te daré la oportunidad...Unete a mi.

Yukari negó con miedo y se escondió tras Inuki.

-Vas con el humano, eh? Que pena, la verdad...

-Das pena.-Espetó Inuki cortando su perorata.-O asco, no sabría que sentir. No tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

-Que? Matar a un montón de escoria humana?

-EXACTO. PROFANAR ESTA, LA SAGRADA TIERRA DE DESCANSO DE MI FAMILIA CON TUS MASACRES.

Yukata se horrorizó al saber este dato, pero en seguida le restó importancia.

-Bah, solo serian...

-Humanos? Si. Y mil veces mas dignos que tu. Tu odio te ha convertido en lo que odias. Ya no eres una bruja, eres una humana estúpida sobrecargada con poder y deseo de superioridad.

-COMO TE ATREVES?

Pronunció un rápido conjuro, y la tierra tembló. De ella como en una secuencia de necromancia de un videojuego, surgieron cientos de monstruos planta antropófagos.

-Estos monstruos los he criado para este día. ADELANTE PEQUEÑOS. DEBORADLES.

La horda empezó a avanzar, y el cuerpo de Inuki latió.

Latido.

Sus músculos se abultaron un poco mas y su pelo se volvió salvaje.

Latido.

Sus uñas y caninos crecieron y se afilaron para ser garras y colmillos.

Yukata no prestó atención a esto.

-EMPEZAD CON SUS AMIGAS. QUE SEPA QUE ES PERDER LO QUE APRECIA.

Las plantas enseguida se lanzaron a obedecer, pero las chicas las esquivaron y retrocedieron. Salvo Moka.

Una planta salió de bajo tierra agarrando su pierna, clavándola en el sitio.

-NOOOOO...-Chilló la vampira.

-MOKA, NO.

Inuki se lanzó sobre ella alejando de un puñetazo al monstruo mientras su cuerpo latía y su pelo se alisaba si se iba encaneciendo rápidamente.

Entonces, la horda de monstruos planta le cayó encima como una hola, formando un montón en forma de montaña en movimiento con sonido de fauces listas para destrozar.

-NOOOOO...-Chillaron Kurumu y Yukari, extrañamente de acuerdo.

-INUKI-KUN, MOKA-Exclamó Mizore.

Yukate empezó a reir histericamente a la luz de la luna creciente mientras observaba.

-HAHAHAHA...MUAHAHAHA...NECIO HUMANO, QUE NOBLE, Y QUE INUTIL. YA HAS CAIDO Y TU RAZA HARÁ LO MISMO.

-Yo no me confiaría, Oyukata-sama(Gran maestra Yukata)-Se rió el conductor empezando a alejar el vehículo, desconcertándola.

Latido.

Toda la montaña de monstruos resonó en otró latido acompañado de un pulso casi palpable de yoki, que impresionó a todos los presentes.

Latido.

Ahora el yoki era una presencia en presión constante, resplandeciendo el montón de monstruos en luz roja.

Se oyó un sonido metálico, de una katana saliendo de su vaina, y una luz dorada se vislumbró entre los resquicios entre monstruos, formándose una explosión de energía, que avanzó en dirección a la bruja, destrozando y aniquilando en pedazos buena parte de su ejercito su derecha, no dándole a ella por poco y destrozando las ataduras de Ruby.

Cuando la luz y el polvo se disiparon vieron a Inuki totalmente cambiado.

-Me he cansado de mi fachada y mi encubrimiento. Ellas son mis amigas, no importa si saben mi secreto.

Inuki tenia el pelo largo, liso y blanco plateado, garras y colmillos de depredador, sus orejas de perro visibles y sus ojos dorados similares a un perro o un lobo.

Pero lo que realmente chocó a todo el mundo fue la presencia de su yoki sin contenerse...Y la masiva katana que llevaba.

Su vaina de katana normal estaba en su mano, y la lanzó a un lado.

La espada era del tamaño de su cuerpo la hoja, blanca y metalizada y en ves de un guardamanos, parecía tener algún espolón oseo(He visto funcionar el guardamanos, así que tiene sentido) dentro de una estola de pelo blanco plateado en el principió de la hoja final de la empuñadura.

-Y echabas de menos entrar en acción, no es así?-Le dijo Inuki a la espada similar a un colmillo, que latió como contestándole cuando dijo lo siguiente.-Tessaiga?

TESSAIGA.

Ese nombre era legendario en todos lados. La hoja capaz de matar cien monstruos de un corte.

La espada de...

No, no podía ser.

-Quien...Quien eres?-Preguntó aterrorizada.-Los cuervos dijeron que te hacías llamar Inuki.

-Oh...no ves el juego de palabras, vieja mocosa?-Se burló el inugami.- Inu de perro, y Ki de demonio. Perro demonio, no hay otro nombre que significa eso?

-Inuki-kun...tu eres...-Susurró Moka impresionada.

-TU-Chilló de miedo la bruja.

-Exacto. Mi nombre es...INUYASHA.


	14. Chapter 14 BAKURYUHA

ANTERIORMENTE:

_Se oyó un sonido metálico, de una katana saliendo de su vaina, y una luz dorada se vislumbró entre los resquicios entre monstruos, formándose una explosión de energía, que avanzó en dirección a la bruja, destrozando y aniquilando en pedazos buena parte de su ejercito su derecha, no dándole a ella por poco y destrozando las ataduras de Ruby._

_Cuando la luz y el polvo se disiparon vieron a Inuki totalmente cambiado._

_-Me he cansado de mi fachada y mi encubrimiento. Ellas son mis amigas, no importa si saben mi secreto._

_Inuki tenia el pelo largo, liso y blanco plateado, garras y colmillos de depredador, sus orejas de perro visibles y sus ojos dorados similares a un perro o un lobo._

_Pero lo que realmente chocó a todo el mundo fue la presencia de su yoki sin contenerse...Y la masiva katana que llevaba._

_Su vaina de katana normal estaba en su mano, y la lanzó a un lado._

_La espada era del tamaño de su cuerpo la hoja, blanca y metalizada y en vez de un guardamanos, parecía tener algún espolón oseo(He visto funcionar el guardamanos, así que tiene sentido) dentro de una estola de pelo blanco plateado en el principió de la hoja final de la empuñadura._

_-Y echabas de menos entrar en acción, no es así?-Le dijo Inuki a la espada similar a un colmillo, que latió como contestándole cuando dijo lo siguiente.-Tessaiga?_

_TESSAIGA._

_Ese nombre era legendario en todos lados. La hoja capaz de matar cien monstruos de un corte._

_La espada de..._

_No, no podía ser._

_-Quien...Quien eres?-Preguntó aterrorizada.-Los cuervos dijeron que te hacías llamar Inuki._

_-Oh...no ves el juego de palabras, vieja mocosa?-Se burló el inugami.- Inu de perro, y Ki de demonio. Perro demonio, no hay otro nombre que significa eso?_

_-Inuki-kun...tu eres...-Susurró Moka impresionada._

_-TU-Chilló de miedo la bruja._

_-Exacto. Mi nombre es...INUYASHA._

Hoy:  
-Mi nombre es...INUYASHA.

Esa frase resonó por todo el claro, retumbando entre las plantas, mientras todos miraban de una cierta manera al hanyo.

Sus compañeros le miraban con incredulidad, shock y algo de...admiración?

Ruby le miraba con puro shock, como no creyendo que realmente había tratado de matar a alguien así. Como en nombre del infierno seguía viva?

Yukata, por su lado tenia varios pensamientos, que resumirían varias preguntas en la mente de todos.

Inuyasha? El famoso Hanyo? Uno de los 2 Perros diabólicos, los que hace 300 años contuvieron al ejercito de partidarios de Alucard y lo debilitaron a el, lo que permitió que los 3 Señores de las tinieblas lo vencieran días después?

Uno de los asesinos de Naraku, que era como el hombre del saco para brujas, mestizos y Yokai?

Inuyasha, el yokai dominante del territorio de estas montañas?

-Co...como?-Se preguntó ella en voz alta.-COMO TE HAS ALIADO CON LOS HUMANOS? ESA ESCORIA DEBE...

-CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA MOCOSA.-Ladró el mas fuerte, interrumpiéndola.-YO SOY MEDIO HUMANO, Y TU EN TU MAYORIA HUMANA. ESTAS ATACANDO A LAS RAICES DE AMBOS. MI FAMILIA YACE AQUÍ, MI FAMILIA HUMANA, QUE NUNCA PROFANARON UNA TUMBA.

-No espero que tu puedas entenderlo pese a ser un mestizo.-Dijo ella con odio, colocando una mano sobre su libro.- En vista de que no lo entiendes, te lo mostrará, observa por que esta lucha no puede evitarse. POR QUE LOS HUMANOS VAN A MORIR.

Entonces, el libro empezó a brillar, así como buena parte del terreno al rededor de ellos.

-Os mostraré el futuro de esta colina, la oscuridad en la intención de los humanos.

Cuando se les pasó el deslumbramiento vieron por que la bruja estaba tan furiosa. Era una ilusión lo que les mostraba, eso era obvio. Pero era tremendamente realista.

Era un vertedero, lleno de múltiples montañas de suciedad y basura, con humos de olores rancios de varios productos y suciedades, y nubes de insectos nocivos y moscas.

-Lo entendéis? Sabéis que es este vertedero?-Preguntó con veneno en la voz.-Esto es lo que los humanos pretenden hacer en mi colina.

-Un lugar lleno de basura?-Preguntó horrorizada Yukari.

-Un vertedero.-Dijo también asqueada Mizore.

-Tu colina?-Preguntó también disgustado pero sin perder el foco Inuyasha.

-Q...que? No lo entiendes?-Preguntó la bruja anciana.-He vivido 100 años, la ciudad ha sido siempre grande, y ellos nunca tocaron esta tierra...

-TENGO 700 AÑOS Y ESTE ES MI TERRITORIO MOCOSA DE MIERDA.-Gritó el Hanyo silenciándola.-Todo eso ya lo se, y no explica todo esto.

-NO TE PARECE SUFICIENTE LA DESTRUCCION DE MI HOGAR?

-No pueden destruirlo sin la autorización del propietario.-Dijo el hanyo.-Has hecho todo esto por la misma razón por la que ellos y los yokai cazaban brujas, por miedo e incomprensión.

-INCOMPRENSION?-Dijo lanzando la orden de ataque a los monstruos.-COMPRENDO MUY BIEN. EL PROPIETARIO ES UN REPUGNANTE HUMANO, SEGURO QUE NO TARDARÁ EN VENDER ESTA TIERRA AL VERTEDERO. ELLOS NOS ASESINARON Y ATACARON LOS BOSQUES.

Inuyasha empezó a partir monstruos planta a espadazos, cortándolos como si fueran de papel. Una especie de linea dorada de viento se formó alrededor de la hoja de Tessaiga, la cual Inuyasha alzó y lanzó un corte, partiendo de arriba a abajo a un hombre planta a la vez que cortaba dicho viento como una cinta de tela, desencadenando de nuevo el ataque de antes, que esta vez se pudo observar en todo su esplendor desde el principio.

-KAZE NO KIZU.

En el lugar del suelo en el que impactó la espada, se dio una explosión de luz y yoki blanco y dorado, desencadenándose varios cortes gargantuescos de energía, partiéndolo y cortándolo todo a su paso, acabando con cuanto hombre planta en su camino

Todos en su camino acabaron triturados, dejando solo una tercera parte del ejercito original y a Yukata misma.

-Co...Como...?

-Kaze no kizu.-Musitó Yukari.-El legendario ataque de Tessaiga, que le dio la fama. Esa espada y ese ataque...son capaces de destruir 100 seres con un solo golpe.

-Wow.-Se impresionó abiertamente Mizore.

-Increible...Inuki...Inuyasha...-Musitó Kurumu.

Inuyasha solo avanzó unos pocos pasos, deteniéndose luego a detener el corte de un guerrero planta con hojas espada que atacó tras sobrevivir, muriendo sin mas por las heridas luego.

-Y supongo que me tengo que apiadar de eso. Que os mataron? Y a mi que.-Preguntó, shockeando brevemente a las otras dos brujas, pero luego sonrieron al oir lo siguiente.-Los humanos puede que nunca se rindan, pero vosotros teníais magia y poderes desconocidos para ellos. Que os impidió defenderos o matarlos al atacaros? Imagino que unos pocos murieron y tu exageras. Ruby y Yukari habrían podido defender el lugar fácilmente, no veo como eso es un problema. Además, también soy el "dueño humano" del territorio. Aun crees que venderé la tumba de mi madre?

Yukata temblaba, cada vez con mas y mas odio. Veía sus argumentos destruidos una y otra vez, y la rabia y la falta de bases la estaban enloqueciendo, volviéndose tan irracional como todos los humanos.

-Tu...No mientas...Ellos y tu...seréis todos destruidos.-Dijo con una mirada de locura, usando un nuevo hechizo, que Ruby reconoció.

-MAESTRA, NO.-Exclamó.-NO USE ESA MAGIA PROHIBIDA.

Pero era inútil, se dio un estallido de luz mágica mientras todos los entes planta se arremolinaban en su cuerpo, reformándose y fundiéndose, creando una gran masa aterradora y monstruosa.

Cuando todo pasó, Yukata ya no era una bruja.

Era un monstruo, una bestia deforme gigante.

-MUAHAHAHAHA...ESTE ES EL PODER DE UNA BRUJA DE MAS DE 100 AÑOS. NADIE ME PUEDE VENCER ASÍ.-Dijo alzando uno de sus monstruosos y enormes miembros.

-NOS APLASTARÁ.-Chilló Moka, ya que iba demasiado rápido. No iban a poder esquivar a tiempo o transformarse lo bastante rápido.

CHAS. FSHHH.

Una especie de látigo de luz apareció, cortando el miembro limpiamente de un azote, disolviéndolo levemente con algún tipo de poder ácido.

El latigo retrocedió hasta apagarse en la mano de una figura que apareció de entre los arboles.

-Me estáis molestando.-Gruñó el hombre de larga melena plateada.

Las marcas en sus brazos y mejillas y la luna en su frente lo hicieron inconfundible.

-Sesshomaru?-Preguntó Moka, en shock como no creyendo estar aun viva.

-Inuyasha. Por que no está muerta aun la bruja?-Exigió el Daiyokai.-Esto debería haber sido fácil, incluso para ti.

-Disculpa si al menos a mi me gusta explicar mis motivos antes de ejecutar a alguien, señor "Nunca me equivoco" o "Soy mejor que un mestizo pese a que en mas de 200 años tras muchos intentos no he logrado matarle".

-Buscas pelear conmigo también Cachorro insolente mestizo?

-Si tenemos en cuenta las palizas que te ha dado este cachorro mestizo, tu eres solo un viejo caniche apaleado.

-Elijes mal momento para tener nervio, hanyo.-Dijo el Daiyokai desenvainando a Bakusaiga.- Naciste en la ignorancia y vives en la ignorancia siendo un hanyo. Solo te falta morir en la ignorancia.

Sesshomaru saltó en un arranque de velocidad, lanzando un corte que fue detenido por tessaiga. Luego giró abriéndole la guardia, pero el hanyo se giró en un corte de circulo obligándole a detener el golpe y atacar a las piernas, pero un giro simple le detuvo y le obligó a esquivar un corte vertical

Estuvieron unos minutos tratando de cortarse el uno al otro.

-Oioioi...Esto es en serio.-Se preguntaron las chicas.

-DEJAD DE IGNORARME.-Gritó Yukata lanzando un nuevo ataque.

Pero ambos dos lanzaron un corte, Inuyasha con un Kaze no Kizu, y Sesshomaru con una onda destructiva de Bakusaiga.

-CIERRA LA BOCA.-Gritaron, destruyendo el brazo y una parte considerable de su cuerpo. Había oido historias del poder de Sesshomaru, y decidió deshacerse de las partes heridas de su cuerpo. Lo logró a tiempo antes de que explotaran. Iban a volver a crecer en seguida, pero necesitaría algo de tiempo. Por ello, la bruja empezó a sacar monstruos planta en hordas desde su cuerpo.

-Parece que vamos a dejar esto para otro momento, estúpido hermano menor.-Dijo estoico el mayor.

-Si, se ha roto la magia de nuestra pelea periódica.

"Pelea periódica? Esto pasa a menudo? Pero si parecía que fueran a matarse" Pensaban las chicas.

-No necesitar alguien débil en mi sangre, Inuyasha. Si alguna vez defraudas mis expectativas...te mataré para destruir tu deshonra.

-Tienes un sentido retorcido del honor.-Espetó el hanyo.- Y tus expectativas me importan un bledo.

-Hmp...siempre seras un cachorro irreverente.-Dijo matando a varios monstruos.

-Y tu seras por siempre un perro arrogante y con complejo de superioridad.-Espetó Inuyasha.

-Desde luego...-Dijeron los dos al unisono, lanzando dos poderosos ataques de nuevo, exterminando a la morralla.- NO ES NINGUN PLACER SER TU HERMANO.

Por el lado de las chicas no sabían si impresionarse por la destreza y poder de los dos perros, pero...no se esperaban tanto poder desatado si se juntaban en una pelea...Y no habían empezado.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por varias plantas que se habían escurrido de los ataques y que se lanzaron a atacar a las chicas.

No tuvieron tiempo a gritar.

-Inugami.

Creíais que iba a matarlas? NO. Un perro de sombras salió de entre los arboles, destruyendo junto a una jauría entera a los hombres planta antes de desaparecer.

-Estúpido viejo...Te estas volviendo descuidado.-Dijo una voz familiar de entre los arboles, revelándose como el hanyo de pelo negro, Kotaro.-Si usas ese ataque mata-los a todos.

-Hay demasiados para lograrlo, Mocoso.

-Tengo 250 años viejo, deja de llamarme crío.

-SILENCIO.-Bramó furiosa la bruja.-Dejad de ignorarme...OS MATARÉ A TODOS.

En las fauces gigantes del monstruo, ante las manos de la parte humanoide de la bruja, se empezó a formar una esfera compactada de puro poder mágico.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se pusieron en guardia para devolver el ataque.

Entonces, Yukata disparó, pero...el objetivo no eran ellos.

Eran las chicas y Kotaro.

Antes de que los perros mayores pudieran hacer nada, mientras Kotaro preparaba su defensa, una esfera de luz salió desde el cielo, flotando a metro y medio del suelo y chocó contra la ráfaga de energía, deteniéndola mientras se formaba un espectáculo de luces, y la bola de luz formaba una barrera esférica que protegió a las chicas y al hanyo menor, antes de lanzar una ola de poder que purificó y canceló el ataque como si fuera nada.

-QUE? IMPOSIBLE.

-Esto...-Dijo Kotaro en shock, dejando de canalizar yoki.-Es...

-Que pasa, Kotaro-san, desu?-Preguntó Yukari, sin entender el shock. Estaban vivos, pero la esfera no parecía peligrosa.

-Esta presencia purificadora...-Dijo Inuyasha llamando la atención de todas.-Es imposible, es...

No pudo terminar la frase, pero no hizo falta. Empezando a brillar mas fuerte, lentamente la bola creció y fue cambiando de forma, hasta ser humanoide y formar ropas ceremoniales, como de Miko, mientras formaba también un arco y un largo pelo negro.

Cuando la luz se apagó todos reconocieron la figura.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...-Dijo con una voz joven femenina.- Inuyasha.

-Esa chica...-Susurró en sorpresa Kurumu.

-Es como la dibujé...-Dijo también sorprendida Moka.

-Kagome.-Dijo Inuyasha.

-Vas a quedarte ahí parado con la boca abierta o vas a saludarme como es debid...

Kagome no pudo terminar la frase, ya que en menos de medio segundo Inuyasha la estaba abrazando, temblando y sin querer dejarla ir.

-Kagome, yo...te echaba tanto de menos...

-Lo se.-Dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo antes de besarlo, ante la celosa vista de las chicas. Entonces, tras separarse continuó.- Os he observado todo este tiempo. A ti, y a nuestra familia.

Entonces, se giró y abrazó a Kotaro, que aun estaba aturdido, ante la desconcertada vista de todas.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Kotaro...

-Kaa-san...-Gimió esta dándoles la comprensión de todo a las adolescentes. Era su...

UN MOMENTO.

ERA SU HIJO.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, solo he podido volver un tiempo para detener a esa bruja.-Dijo señalando a Yukata, que estaba en shock, observando como el fantasma de una humana, una SIMPLE humana, habia detenido su ataque.-Kotaro, protege-las. Inuyasha, esto es como lo de Menomaru.

-Menomaru...-Musitó el hanyo peliplateado sonriendo al recordarlo.-Fácil entonces...Usaré el Bakuryuha para derrotarle.

Bakuryuha? Las chicas se preguntaban que era eso, no lograban recordar nada de la historia de Tessaiga que lo mencionara.

Quizás porque ninguna víctima del bakuryuha vivió, salvo Sesshomaru, que no le gustaba hablar de su hermano.

-Menomaru? Así que lo derrotasteis vosotros.-Dijo tranquilamente el heredero del Oeste, envainando su espada y guardándola en la bolsa de tela de nuevo.-En tal caso la bruja no vivirá mucho mas. Me apartaré, esto quiero verlo, nunca vi caer a Menomaru.

-INGENUOS. DE VERDAD CREEIS PODER DERROTARME?-Chilló la bruja maniaca-mente.-AHORA TENGO TODO ESTE PODER, Y SOY UN AUTENTICO MONSTRUO DIABOLICO TRAS FUNDIRME CON TODOS MIS MONSTRUOS. QUE PUEDEN HACER UNA SIMPLE HUMANA Y UN HANYO?

-Creo recordar que tratabas de atraer al hanyo a tu lado.-Señaló Kagome.

-SILENCIO, HUMANA.-Chilló alzando sus brazos humanoides, mientras la joya de su libro brillaba y en la boca monstruosa se formaba una nueva esfera mágica, esta vez cada vez mas y mas grande, con los vientos por la presión del poder arremolinándose.- ESTA VEZ PROBAREIS TODO MI PODER.

Mientras tanto, Kagome preparó una flecha salida de la nada en su arco, estirando y tensando la cuerda, apuntando y calculando entre los vientos mientras la esfera seguia creciendo mas y mas.

-Confio en ti, Kagome.

-Lo se.-Sonrió ella.

-VAIS A DESAPARECER TODOS. MORID.

Entonces lanzó su ataque, varias veces mas poderoso que el otro, abrumando a todos con su poder, mientras que dentro del sello, la Moka interna deseaba estar fuera para poder hacer algo.

Entonces, Kagome disparó su flecha, la vez que Inuyasha empezaba a correr hacia el ataque.

La flecha se iluminó el luz rosada y azul por el poder sagrado mientras impactaba contra el ataque abriendo un canal en el.

-AHORA TE ENSEÑARÉ DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ UN HANYO. ADELANTE BAKURYUHA.

Entonces lanzó un corte circular, a la vez que convocaba y cortaba de nuevo su Kaze no Kizu, pero algo distinto pasó esta vez.

Y se notó.

-Que?-Preguntó Yukata, asustada.

La flecha aumentó de poder, empezando a avanzar notoriamente a través de la corriente de energía. El ataque de Inuyasha, por su parte, empezó a avanzar cortando el ataque de la bruja y arremolinándose el Kaze no Kizu arededor del mismo, formando remolinos de poder absorviendo el ataque y redirigiéndolo con mas poder.

Los remolinos llegaron hasta la bruja monstruosa, que empezó a luchar abrumada por el ataque, esforzándose inútilmente. Entonces, la flecha resplandeció mas fuerte y dio el recorrido final, atravesando el libro mágico, destruyendo la joya mágica en el y atravesando el cuerpo de Yukata, dejando un rayo de poder sagrado tras ella, siendo absorbido por el Bakuryuha, empezando a destruir mas el cuerpo de la bruja

-NOOO NOOOOOOOOO...

Entonces mientras su cuerpo se destrozaba, Yukata recordó, vio los buenos tiempos, en que las brujas deseaban la coexistencia, vio todos sus errores.

Y vio que aun había esperanza.

-Gracias.-Dijo Antes de desaparecer.-Ruby, Cuida-te, hija mía.

Y finalmente murió en la explosión.

Cuando la destrucción se acabó, Kagome empezó a desaparecer resplandeciendo.

-Kagome.

-Se me acabó el tiempo, Inuyasha.-Dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose a el caminando. Miró a su hijo antes de detenerse.- Kotaro, estoy orgullosa del hombre en el que te has convertido, pero a ver si encuentras alguna chica pronto.

-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo encontrar a una capaz de aguantarme.

-Eh, tu padre pudo, no?

-HEY.

-Chicas.-Dijo la difunta miko refiriéndose a las chicas del harén no oficial de Inuyasha.- Cuidad bien de mi marido, OK? Sed como una familia, o quizás una familia, si?

Entonces abrazó a Inuyasha.

-Y tu, Inuyasha, hasta la próxima, tarde o temprano nos veremos.-Dijo antes de besarlo acabando de desvanecerse entre esferas de luz antes de terminar diciendo al terminar el beso.- Adiós.

Y ese fue el final de la aventura del Rancho de la bruja.


	15. Ctr 15 Las 4 bestias sagradas cardinales

HOLA GENTE.

Lamento Muuuuucho la espera, pero...bueno, logré un trabajo, y mi tiempo se vió limitado.

Aun y asi debería haber podido publicar antes, pero...se me fue la inspi y tardé mucho. Lo lamento, si vuelve a pasar será dentro de mucho tiempo. Creo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos por vuestra paciencia y los review. Siempre se agradecen. No dudeis en darle.

–

–

–

Estaban todos en el autobus, en un incomodo silencio. Salvo Sesshomaru, el estaba en indiferente silencio, exactamente igual que siempre.

Las chicas aun no lo asimiliaban bien. Inuki era Inuyasha, uno de los dos legendarios "Perros del infierno" cuyo estatus era igual al de los "Tres Grandes Señores de las Tinieblas". Con Sesshomaru era comprensible que fuese a la escuela, el Daiyokai debia actualizar su territorio oculto en el Oeste, y debia de saber de la sociedad humana y sus avances de la mejor forma posible, y lo mejor era mezclarse con los humanos y observarlos. Pero...

Porque iba Inuyasha?

No podian comprender la razón. Su territorio ya era habitado por humanos(Si, la ciudad tambien era su territorio oficial), ya se habia mezclado con ellos. Por que asistia al Yokai Gakuen?

-Khehehehehe...Que silencio tan tetrico tras sacar al gato de la bolsa, chico.-Se rió de repente el conductor del autobus.- Aunque supongo que no va tan mal.

-Que quieres decir?-Cuestioó Inuki...o Inuyasha, ignorando el haber sido llamado "chico" pese a tener mas o menos 700 años, alzando una ceja.

-He oido historias de cosas que pasaron cerca de la zona del sur en Tokio, cerca del punto neutral, mientras estabais en la escuela.

-Es por esa perturbación.-Asumió Sesshomaru, causando que todos le miraran. No se como, pero el conductor tambien, girando su cuello como la niña del Exorcista y aun y asi conduciendo a la perfeccion.- No es sorprendente que lo notara. Tiene que ver con mi padre, no?

-El viejo? Lleva muerto desde que nací, que puede tener en la manga para que esto afecte a su sangre tras 700 años?

-Hay cuatro Daiyokai en los punts cardinales, cachorro.-Señaló Sesshomaru.- Cada uno fue aliado de Chichiue en la epoca en que esta tierra era un caos sobrenatural.

-Te refieres a las cuatro bestias legendarias? Crei que dos de ellas y uno mas se volvieron en contra de la proteccion de los humanos.

-Solo el Dragón en realidad. El Fenix simplemente empezó a hacer lo que queria.

-E...Etto...Inuki...No...Etto...-Comenzó Moka, confusa sobre como llamar realmente a su amigo.

-Llamadme como prefirais, pero en la escuela llamadme por mi sobrenombre.-Pidio el Hanyo.- No quiero que se desmadre todo por mi presencia. Yo no tengo fama de matar por furia como Sesshomaru, asi que no repararian en saltarme encima.

-Inu...Yasha.-Convino entonces la vampira.- Por que no nos lo dijiste? No somos tus amigos?

-Las paredes tienen oidos.-Murmuró el Hanyo.- Tomad a Gin y al hombre babosa venenoso que acosaba a Kurumu. La privacidad ahi no existe.

-Buen...Punto...

-Cual es la parada entonces?-Preguntó el hanyo al conductor.

-El templo de Kikurami Kami no Hime.

-Kikurami? La Tayutai de rango divino?-Preguntó Sesshomaru, mostrando un raro nivel de atisvo de interes.- Una de las cuatro grandes bestias gobernantes?

-La misma.

-Tayu...tai?-Cuestionó Mizore.

-Son lo mismo que los yokai. Pero yokai es un termino muy generico, de ahi se dividen tos demonios, seres y entes distintos. Pero mientras que los yokai salieron de una emocion concreta, un conjuro especifico o un ser concreto, o meramente nacieron de un linaje, los Tayutai son distintos.- Explicó Inuyasha.- Son yokai que se formaron espontaneamente al azar por una gran acumulacion de ilusiones y sueños de distintos seres y una gran energia espiritual.

-Y que es eso de las cuatro grandes bestias?-Preguntó Kurumu.

-Los Tayutai, pese a lo que algunos digan son tambien yokai. Eso significa que los mas fuertes son tambien Daiyokai.-Explicó, haciendo que abrieran mucho los ojos en sorpresa al empezar a entender.

-Las cuatro bestias son los cuatro Daiyokai gobernantes del territorio de Japón por los cuatro puntos cardinales.-Explicó Sesshomaru, que conocia de esto al saber por su herencia.- En Japón, en plena era Feudal los espíritus y los monstruos, cansados de ser rechazados por la sociedad y de mantenerse ocultos de sus presas, decidieron liberarse y estar en la superficie de la tierra sin esconderse, por lo que vagaban en todas la direcciones causando destrucción y terror a su paso. Una gran y gloriosa epoca de miedo y terror. Estos seres eran tan poderosos que solo un grupo de bestias sagradas podían detenerlos, mismas que fungían como los guardianes de los cuatro puntos cardinales y les gobernaron como reyes: "El Fenix" perteneciente al norte, del sur era "El Zorro Blanco"; "El Dragón" representaba al este y finalmente "El Perro Sagrado"quien se encaragaba de custodiar el oeste.

-El viejo era el "Perro del Oeste".-Explicó Inuyasha, shockeando mas aun a sus acompañantes.- Kikurami era el "Zorro Blanco o la Bestia Blanca del Sur". Reberenciada como una diosa por los humanos y obedecida como una reina por los Yokai y los Tayutai, hasta hace 800 años. Dos de las grandes bestias, el Fenix y el Dragon, se unieron a un gran monstruo, el Nue, contra los humanos. El viejo defendió el oeste, pero mientras el era demasiado temible, Kikurami fue siempre demasiado compasiva, y varios de sus subditos se le revolvieron. Ella gano, sellandose a si misma con su poder divino junto a sus enemigos.

-Kekekeke...buena informacion. Pero eso no es todo. Ella tenia un contrato casi simbiotico con su linea de sacerdotes, Yachimata, con un gran poder de Exorcismo. Recientemente el sello se rompio, y el Fenix, el Nue y el Dragon se liveraron junto a los subditos reformados de Kikurami. Ella reinició su poder en una hija avatar, llamada Masiro, que se casó con el ultimo Yachimata, y juntos vencieron a los Tayutai que resultaron una amenaza reformandolos.

-Asi que esa fue la perturvacion que se sentia. Por eso llegó hasta mi en el Oeste, por la sangre de Chichiue. Tu no lo sentiste?

-Despues de todo lo que he pasado, simplemente ignoro esas cosas y espero a que vengan por si mismas.-Replicó.- Recapitula, cuando me he visto en algo que no haya venido a mi por si mismo?

-No sabes cuanto odio darte la razón.

-Si, si lo se. Llevas 700 años remarcandolo. Pero no se que tiene que ver esta historia.

-Masiro usó demasiado su poder junto al de Yachimata, creando una inestabilidad en su base de existencia. Tuvo que sellarse a si misma para recuperarse, sin saber cuando podria romperse el sello. Ahora que Yachimata ha perdido su poder por completo al desaparecer la amenaza de los Daiyokai revueltos, el sello puede abrirse tras un tiempo despues de sellarse.-Explicó el conductor.- Pero... Sin ese poder no puede romper el sello.

-Ironia. Así que por eso se me llama al templo: Para romper la barrera y facilitar el llamado a Kikurami o Masiro por ser el hijo del "Perro del Oeste".

-Romper la barrera, desu?-Cuestionó la joven bruja.- Como? No eres un sacerdote, y no pareces bueno en las artes misticas. He oido del sello, ni siquiera los archimagos podrian romperlo.

- Simple, lo partiré por la mitad y punto.

-QUEEEE?

(Un tiempo despues)

Las chicas seguian aun en shock, incluso tras asimilarlo casi por completo en el autobus. Su enamoramiento era el legendario Inuyasha, habian conocido a su hijo, a su difunta compañera, lo habian visto vencer con relativa facilidad a una bruja regenerativa mutada... Y ahora iban a un templo sagrado territorio de un aliado de su padre a liberar a ese aliado.

Miradme a los ojos y atreveos a insinuar que no es mucho.

Finalmente el bus llegó y se detubo ante unas grandes y alargadas, ademas de empinadas escaleras.

-Hay una barrera que protege el recinto del templo.- Gruñó Sesshomaru.

-Significa eso que no podemos pasar?-Preguntó Moka.

-No, esta barrera no es distinta a la de Tessaiga. Solo expulsará y dañará a los que tengan malas intenciones.-Explicó Inuyasha, reconociendo la presencia similar de la barrera. Ademas, el era un Hanyo, como hibrido, en el peor de los casos quedaria sellado como humano dentro de la barrera un tiempo.

Excepto Inuyasha, nadie se explicaba, mientras empezaban a subir escaleras, por que Sesshomaru gruñó levemente, con un tono que pareia decir que tenia un mal recuerdo de ello.

Un momento. Barrera.

Malas intenciones.

Las epicas peleas entre los dos hermanos...

Si, ahora se hacian una idea.

En fin, subieron escaleras un rato hasta que al fin llegaron al arco de entrada del templo. Allí les esperaba un grupo algo variopinto.

Una chica rubia muy bien desarroyada, acompañada de una niña en kimono con un aire antiguo en ella.

La niña era definitivamente, por el olor, el Nue en forma humana.

Una adolescente mas joven de pelo azul claron con dos pajaros de tamaño humano, uno a cada lado, con energia llameando en ellos.

Ambos pajaros eran una dualidad, el Fenix.

Una chica de pelo azul purpureoo iba acompañada de un hombre de rasgos de depredador.

Ese hombre no habia duda de que era el Dragón.

Finalmente, Estaban el sacerdote del templo y un joven muy parecido a el, su hijo seguramente.

Por todo lo que dijo el conductor, el chico debia de ser el ultimo de la linea Yachimata.

-No es comun ver a los de vuestra clase por aquí...-Comenzó con cuidado el monje.- Asi que me dejaré de rodeos: Que hace un grupo de yokai en este humilde templo?

-La barrera debe ser un buen detector tambien.-Murmuró Sesshomaru, ganandose una mirada del Dragon. Oryu sospechaba que esto tenia relacion con las bestias cardinales, y el peliblanco olia a perro. Literalmente.

-Venimos por el sello de Kikurami.- Dio aviso el hanyo, sorprendiendoles.- Ya debeis saber que se ha recuperado, solo falta romper el sello.

-Si, pero mi poder se volvió innecesario y desapareció.-Se quejó el ultimo Yachimata.- Como voy a romper el sello? Y que teneis que ver en esto?

-Se les llama las "Cuatro bestias de los Puntos Cardinales" por una razón, ningen Yachimata.-Gruñó Sesshomaru.- En esta guerra en la que has estado se involucraron tres. Falta el cuarto.

-Inu no Taisho? Que tiene que ver el en esto? Va a venir acaso y sois sus mensajeros?-Exigió Oryu.

-Inu no Taisho?-Preguntó la chica con el.

-Inu no Taisho, la bestia Sagrada restante.-Explicó Nue.- El perro del Oeste, que acabó con nuestros ejercitos masacrandolos y sometiendolos mientras Kikurami y el primer Yachimata nos sellaban. El mas poderoso de las cuatro Bestias, y el mas poderoso Daiyokai. No habiamos oido de actividad por su lado, asi que lo consideramos inactivo, pero ciertamente, el debe de tener el poder para aniquilar el sello facilmente.

-ESO ES GENIAL.-Exclamó la chica que acompañaba, y posiblemente alimentaba con su energia espiritual, al Fenix.- Eso signiifica que Inu no Taisho-sama liverará a Masiro-san?

-Imposible.- Sentenció Inuyasha.

-Que? POR QUE?-Exigió el ultimo Yachimata.

-El viejo murio hace mas de 700 años, 100 años despues del sellado.-Explicó el hanyo. Eso les desanimó mucho. Definitivamente apreciaban mucho al avatar de Kikurami.

-Un momento...El viejo?-Preguntó el sacerdote.- Eres hijo de Inu no Taisho?

Los Tayutai, ya que ninguno de los residentes del templo que fuesen no humanos era de una clase que no surgiera por generacion espontanea, miraron con asombro al hanyo ante ellos. Estaban sorprendidos.

Ese joven no aparentaba ni de lejos la edad que decia, aunque claro, ellos tampoco. Pero el asunto mas importante era su poder.

No sentian poder sobrenatural viniendo de el. Como iba a ser el hijo de Inu no Taisho? Y mucho menos romper el sello?

-Si. Mi nombre es Inuyasha. Y por si os preguntais or estas pintas y mi falta de presencia...-Dijo señalandose a si mismo con el pulgar con algo de groseria tipica suya.- Soy un hanyo. Estoy usando un sello para mantener esta apariencia.

-Han...yo?-Preguntaron Yachimata y la chica que iba con el dragón.

-Mestizos.-Explicó Nue, sin darle mucha importancia.- Hijos de sangre mezclada surgidos de la union entre un ser humano y un ser sobrenatural. Pero crei que Inu no Taisho en esa epoca ya se habia apareado y tenia un hijo Daiyokai como el.

-Un momento, entonces no es tan extraño que los humanos y los Tayutai se junten?-Exigióo Yachimata.

-Yokai.-Espetó Sesshomaru.- Los Tayutai son surgidos de un conjunto de almas o energias mezcladas en generacion espontanea pese a ser como nosotros. Y el hijo que tenia era yo. Soy Sesshomaru, el actual "Perro Señor del Oeste", el primogenito legitimo y heredero de Inu no Taisho.

Mientras pronunciaba cada palabra, su esclerotica se habia vuelto roja completamente como la sangre, y su iris se volvió verde venenoso uniendose con su pupila ahora purpura estirandose ambos como una pupila afilada depredadora de veneno, mientras sus garras y colmillos se extendian y afilaban, ondeando su pelo por el yoki verde y purpura claro mezclado con rojo que le rodeaba, lanzando un viento misterioso en todas direcciones, aumentando este la fuerza de repente.

Las chicas casi salen volando, mientras Inuyasha no se inmutó, y los Tayutai tampoco mientras una barrera puesta por ellos mantenia sin problemas a los humanos.

Pero eso daba una idea del verdadero poder de los Daiyokai. Ni los vampiros, en su mayoria, se meterian en su camino.

El Yoki y el viento se detuvieron, a la vez que los rasgos del Hermano Mayor Inu volvian a la normalidad.

-No vuelvas a hablar como si fuese del mismo nivel que mi hermanastro hanyo, Nue.-Dijo firamente. A lo largo de los siglos aprendió a respetar a Inuyasha, a aceptarlo como hermano, aun si era un hermano odiado, al menos mostró ser fuerte para merecer su sangre.

Pero aun tenia su orgullo. El era el hijo legitimo de Inu no Taisho, su heredero, un yokai de sangre completa y un Daiyokai tanto como herencia como por si mismo por su propio poder. No habia forma en que aceptara igualdad con el hanyo.

No sin que este volviera a igualarle o imponerse en combate, y habia aprendido a no subestimarle. La igualdad era lo mejor que podria lograr.

-Tienes peor temperamento que tu padre.-Dijo la ave que era la mitad roja del Fenix, solo para ser seguido por la azul.- Quizas es por Irasue, su madre.

-Seria buena idea no compararme con nadie.-Guñó el Daiyokai, silenciandolos.

Un latido y un pulso de yoki desvió la atencion de todos al hanyo, cuya apariencia empezaba a cambiar de nuevo, siendo ahora su pelo plateado.

Latido.

-Oi, descendiente de Yachimata. Llevanos hasta el sello.-Dijo el Hanyo, viendo sus orejas puntiagudas antes de volverse triangulares caninas.- Voy a hacer pedazos el sello.

Latido.

Sus garras y colmillos se afilaron.

Latido.

Sus ojos se volvieron dorados y afilados.

Latido.

La verdadera presencia de su yoki estalló en presencia antes de calmarse.

-Y como vas a hacer eso, hanyo?-Cuestionó alzando una deja Oryu, ganándose una mirada de disgusto de la que parecia ser su fuente de mantenimiento, la chica de pelo purpura.

- Puede que sea el menor, pero heredé a Tessaiga, lagarto.-Espetó el hanyo silenciándolo.- Y no he hecho mas con ella que luchar y fortalecerla. Juntos podemos hacer pedazos lo que sea.

(En la zona del sello)

Inuyasha, con la katana agarrada por la vaina, miraba hacia la gran roca con adornos rituales en ella. Aparentemente era el lugar donde la Bestia Blanca realizó el sello la primera vez.

Y el sello reaccionó a su presencia, mostrando una macrobarrera sagrada de varias capas de energía blanca. Una burbuja de energía cubriendo a otra hasta llegar al sello en si.

-El sello reconoce la amenaza.-Identificó el monje.

-Vamos aya entonces.

Inuyasha llevó la mano a su espada y la agarró, desenvainándola velozmente.

Con un brillo de luz amarilla, blanca y dorada que se dió exactamente a la vez que la katana salia de su funda, la espada tradicional japonesa cambió de forma, tomando el aspecto de un híbrido entre una katana y un zanbato con el aspecto similar a un colmillo enorme con pelo blanco en el guardamanos cubriéndolo.

Era de nuevo la verdadera forma de Tessaiga.

-Oioi, un momento.-Detuvo a rubia voluptuosa que estaba asociada con Nue.- Nue me ha hablado de eso de camino aquí. Esa espada puede matar 100 seres de un tajo, no? Como destruir todo a su paso romperá la barrera y el sello?

-Porque no es ese ataque en estado normal el que usaré.-Respondió Inuyasha, con la hoja brillando en carmesí y rubí un instante, mostrando la espada de color rojo sangre ahora.- Ya lo dije, pasé mucho tiempo mejorando esta espada y obteniendo habilidades. Puedo romper sellos y barreras con ella. Esta es Akai Tessaiga.

Latido.

La hoja de la espada retumbó en poder, mientras una cinta de linea de energía blanca y dorada rodeaba la hoja y se alzaba el viento.

Inuyasha alzó la espada y lanzó el tajo gritando:

-KAZE NO KIZU.

El ataque fue de menor tamaño que contra Yukata, mas pequeño y mas concentrado, así como teñido de una luz roja.

Las ráfagas de yoki destructivo cortante avanzaron implacables. Hasta chocar con la barrera.

El ataque fue absorbido de forma ridículamente fácil.

-Que?-Se sorprendió Yukari.-IMPOSIBLE. He sentido el poder de esa cosa. La barrera debería haber caído.

-No, es como imaginé. El sello es de nivel demasiado alto como para romperse con solo la Akai Tessaiga.

-Por que has hecho eso entonces?-Preguntó la chica joven de pelo azul pálido que acompañaba al Fénix.

-Para aprovechar el contragolpe.-Explicó Inuyasha.

Antes de que alguien preguntara que infiernos quería decir con eso, La barrera brilló de forma amenazante, antes de devolver, como vomitando con mas fuerza que al absorberlo, el ataque que lanzó el hanyo, que observaba como su propio golpe se volvía contra el.

Sonrió.

Con un brillo blanco perlado, la hoja de Tessaiga cambió de nuevo. Era blanca, con toques transparentes.

Cristalina.

Parecía de diamante. De hecho lo era, también llamado piedra Vajra en según que regiones y escritos.

-QUE ES ESE PEDRUSCO?-Exclamó Kurumu en shock.

Inuyasha no contestó. En su lugar alzó de nuevo la espada, que brilló en luz blanca por la energía en ella y llamó con un grito de batalla el nombre de la técnica que iba a usar.

-KONGOSHOHA.

El ataque estalló en luz blanca contra el centro del contra ataque. El brillo se centraba mas que nada en Tessaiga, asi que a medida que el ataque se alejaba de la espada, les permitió a los presentes ver que era.

Eran lanzas.

Lanzas de diamante de carbono puro creados con yoki.

Las lanzas destruyeron y anularon el poder del contraataque con la mera presión del golpe, siendo la mayor parte destruidas por ello mientras el resto avanzaron hasta destruir la barrera, el sello y la roca en una pequeña explosión de algo desmoronándose.

Una esfera de luz se alzo desde la roca desmenuzada, lentamente deformándose y cambiando de forma. Se convirtió en una niña de unos 10 años, de pelo blanco con orejas y cola de zorro vestida en ropa de Miko.

El cuerpo de la niña empezó a absorber la energía restante del sello de la barrera, y entonces empezó a crecer y desarrollarse. Tras adoptar una edad similar a la de la mayoría de los presentes, su pelo cambió, hasta ser de color castaño claro.

Kikurami...No, Mashiro había vuelto del sellado.

-MASHIRO.-Gritó el ultimo Yachimata, corriendo hacia su ahora libre esposa, y atrapándola mientras descendía lentamente al suelo.

La chica en brazos parpadeó mostrando unos ojos de color violeta, analizando sus alrededores.

-Yuri...san?

-Mashiro... Ha funcionado...

-El sello...Se ha roto? Como?-Preguntó ella entre el shock y la alegría.- Y no tienes poderes...

-No fui yo. Fue el hijo menor de la cuarta bestia restante.

-El hijo de la cuarta... Inu no Taisho?

-Es una larga historia que dejaremos que tu marido te resuma.-Dijo Inuyasha envainando a Tessaiga y volviendo a su forma humana, con un par de latidos de su yoki siendo suprimido.

Se agachó y recogió un diamante pequeño, bueno, del tamaño de una pelota de baseball en realidad, y lo miró a contraluz.

-Me quedaré este. Pagará mis gastos un tiempo.

-ESPERA. Que pasa con los otros diamantes que lanzaste?-Preguntó el monje del templo.- No son tuyos tambien?

-Nah.- Dijo sin importancia el hanyo.- No los necesito. Tomadlo como el regalo de bodas que no pude dar. El no conoceros y eso.


	16. IMPORTANTE

ATENCION TODOS.

No, no es un capitulo, pero es muy muy importante.

Amigos, la gente está intentando cagarla a lo grande otra vez.

La ley SOPA está de vuelta según parece, restringiendo varias de nuestras libertades en internet, desde oir una vancion o ver un video, hasta probablemente colgar un video de un niño cantando.

Esto nos afecta a nosotros tambien, porque si usamos personajes o conceptos ya existentes en obras ya en existencia, la ley puede marcarnos de criminales, pes a que esto es pura fantasia escrita por diversion, y no un robo hecho con animo de lucro.

Peeeero... Puede ser parado. Ya se paró una vez. SOPA murió una vez, y podemos repetir la hazaña, si bien, reconozco, no se como aun

Si podeis, haced correr la voz, cread foros, mostrad el desacuerdo.

Podemos parar esto, y esos necios lo saben, por eso esta vez han intentado pasar esto en silencio, pero la voz ha corrido, y hay que luchar ahora. Os paso los links de referencia. Por favor, no dudeis en hacer correr la voz y manifestaros.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . Html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

De nuevo, por favor, os lo pido, dad vuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Gracias.


	17. Aviso 2

ATENCION TODOS.

Hola de nuevo, simplemente me pasaron un link contra Sopa, no dudeis en firmar los que esteis en contra.

petitions . Whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF


	18. Aviso 3

Advertencia, mi ordenador acaba de sufrir una avería. No se si podré arreglarlo o como.

Mis datos, por suerte, están en mi pendrive, por lo que no pierdo nada, pero no podré escribir un tiempo. De hecho, paso por dificultades para escribir este mensaje. Solo soy capaz de navegar y con problemas. Por favor, lo lamento y ruego, tengan paciencia.

De nuevo lo lamento, y gracias por su apoyo.


	19. Otro aviso, sorry

Primero de todo, mis disculpas por los retrasos, son varios fics a la vez y voy a la mitad del proximo capi a publicar.

Segundo, esto no es un capi, es un aviso:  
Estan dando por saco con SOPA de nuevo. Y habria consecuecias para los autores de fanfiction tambien, aproximadamente en un 90% del mundo. Aun no arecen haber notado que mandarian a mas de la mitad de la poblacion del mundo a la carcel, pero los humanos no estan registrados como muy inteligentes.

Yo estoy teniendo dificultades(Principalmente este trasto olvidando contraseñas, pero estoy en ello), pero os ruego, visitad la pagina y firmad en contra de ello. Se necesitan 65117 firmas antes del 19 de marzo.

peti tio ns . w hite hou se . g ov / pe tit io n / s to p - sopa - 2014 / q0V kk 0Zr

Omitir espacios, obviamente.

Por favor, firmad, solo se neceitan unos miles de firmas mas, ya hay 40000 mas o menos.


End file.
